Hermanos Y rivales
by Reiko Shiro
Summary: EL FINAL! ;; espero que les guste y dejen reviews! .
1. Default Chapter

HERMANOS~ Y RIVALES  
  
PRIMERA PARTE  
  
CAPÍTULO I: "I wake up in the morning"  
  
Era temprano por la mañana y Hanamichi se encontraba corriendo por el parque a modo de entrenamiento como ya se había acostumbrado a hacer. Era un día muy bonito, el cielo era celeste y había pocas nubes en él, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor... de seguro hoy sería un día muy caluroso. Corría sumido en sus pensamiento. En qué pensaba? En una persona... en una persona que había estado poniéndolo nervioso cada vez que se le acercaba o que le hablaba... bueno en realidad no habla mucho, solo lo insulta pero esos insultos le eran suficientes para él. Por alguna extraña razón durante estos últimos días no hizo más que pensar en él... y cada vez que lo hacía se sonrojaba. Iba tan concentrado tratando de entender lo que le sucedía que no se dio cuenta que había una persona a solo unos pasos de él... se chocaron. El golpe había sido bastante fuerte, tanto que ambos cayeron al suelo... tardaron algunos minutos en recobrar la conciencia, Hana cuando abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sobre el chico, se separó de él rápidamente un poco sonrojado.  
  
- oye ten cuidado!!!- le reclamaba el pelirrojo  
  
- lo siento- le decía el chico poniéndose de pie y observando a Hanamichi  
  
- ¬¬... estás bien?-  
  
- sí, muchas gracias- le respondió sonriendo, fue con esa sonrisa que se quedó maravillado. Era una sonrisa muy hermosa, la más hermosa que jamás había visto... se quedó embobado observándolo, y se sonrojó aún más cuando descubrió a ese par de ojos color esmeralda, que habían pasado desapercibidos para él hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo estaban observándole curiosos.  
  
- te encuentras bien?- le pregunta a Hana  
  
- este... sí! este talentoso siempre está bien ^^  
  
- lamento haberte hecho caer, es que estoy perdido  
  
- perdido?  
  
- sí, se supone que tengo que ir a la casa de mi hermano pero no me ubico muy bien ^^;;  
  
- si quieres puedo ayudarte  
  
- de verdad?! estaría muy agradecido....  
  
- claro, este talentoso tiene que hacer su obra de bien del día  
  
- mi nombre es Reiji, mucho gusto  
  
- Reiji?! mucho gusto Reiji, mi nombre es Hanamichi Sakuragi  
  
- un placer  
  
Hanamichi cada vez estaba más maravillado con este chico, era muy educado, amigable y tenías esa sonrisa y esos ojos que lo cautivaron. Pero... pero le parecía familiar... por alguna extraña razón le parecía muy familiar, pero no entendía por qué? se parecía a alguien... pero a quién?! no lo recordaba...  
  
- bueno, dame ese papel... veamos a dónde tienes que llegar- toma el papel en el que Reiji tenía anotada la dirección- bueno, te acompañaré...vamos es por aquí  
  
Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar. Reiji era un joven de cabello negro azabache que contrarrestaba su piel color marfil... sus ojos eran como dos trozos de esmeralda... era alto pero no mucho aunque a penas tenía 14 años... tenía tiempo para crecer pero igualmente era alto para su edad a Hana le llegaba hasta los hombro. Era de personalidad agradable, dulce, un poco tímida pero sobre todo adorable, o por lo menos esa era la reacción que causó en Hanamichi.  
  
- muy bien, es aquí.. según tú papel, es este es el edificio donde vive tú hermano  
  
- muchas gracias....  
  
- bueno, hasta luego....  
  
- espera... este...- Reiji estaba un poco sonrojado- ... habrá oportunidad para que nos veamos algún otro día?  
  
- eh?- le sorprendió- claro... de seguro que nos veremos algún día... pero por el momento ve a ver a tú hermano. Adiós...  
  
- sí, adiós...- Reiji vio alejarse a ese joven alto de cabellera pelirroja  
  
Había llegado el momento, debía ir con su hermano... aunque la verdad no lo había visto por algunos años....  
  
CAPÍTULO II: "Put on my face"  
  
Se armó de valor, estaba frente de la puerta... ya llevaba allí como 15 minutos esperando, esperando a decidirse si tocar el timbre o no... pero parecía que le tomaría algo más de tiempo.  
  
- [waaaaaaa! dios.. tengo que ser valiente y tocar el timbre!!!]- acercó lentamente su dedo índice al timbre y antes de que pudiera apretarlo... la puerta se abrió.  
  
La puerta se abrió, dejando frente de él a un joven alto casi tan alto como el chico que había conocido, de cabellos oscuros como los de él, de piel blanca aún un poco más blanca que la suya.... su rostro, se parecían bastante... aunque lo ojos de su hermano eran azules.. y fríos.  
  
- ho... hola- logró pronunciar  
  
Silencio por parte de los dos  
  
- quién sos?  
  
Parecía que su hermano mayor no lo reconocía, y cómo hacerlo si prácticamente eran dos desconocidos... habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que se vieron... desde el último verano que compartieron.  
  
- Kaede.... soy Reiji  
  
Rukawa cayó en cuenta de quien se trataba, su hermano... su hermano Reiji.  
  
- qué quieres?- le pregunto fríamente y aún con Reiji esperando alguna invitación de su hermano para pasar.  
  
- vine a vivir contigo- le dijo seriamente, esperando alguna negativa por parte de su hermano... y que lo echara  
  
- pasa......- se corrió y abrió más la puerta para que su hermano pudiera entrar al departamento.  
  
- gracias...- Reiji entró tímido y en silencio, dejó sus cosas a un costado del sofá y esperó a que su hermano le dijera algo, que le preguntara algo pero dado que su hermano parecía no estar interesado en él- no me piensas preguntar nada?  
  
- no...  
  
- me puedo quedar contigo?  
  
- por algo te dejé entrar- le decía desde la cocina  
  
- gracias....  
  
CAPÍTULO III: "The one that's gona get me..."  
  
Ya pasaron dos días desde que Reiji ya estaba viviendo con su hermano, no había tenido oportunidad para salir... ni tampoco había hablado mucho con su hermano, la verdad no lo veía casi. Se iba temprano a entrenar en la cancha del parque antes de ir a la preparatoria y regresaba tarde por sus entrenamientos. Por lo que había podido apreciar durante el tiempo que su hermano no estaba en casa, por sus trofeos, era que Rukawa era un gran deportista.... su rostro se entristecía....  
  
- parece que nunca podré alcanzarlo...  
  
Pero algo que se lamentaba también era que no había vuelto a ver a ese joven que lo había ayudado a llegar a la casa de su hermano. Por alguna extraña razón siempre se encontraba pensando en él y siempre que pensaba en él terminaba sonrojándose. Parecía que volvía a suceder.... se estaba interesando en la persona equivocada....  
  
Pero durante el tiempo a solas se ocupaba de los que haceres del departamento, limpiaba, acomodaba las cosas, hacía la cama de su hermano,. preparaba el desayuno , el almuerzo y la cena... pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba frente del espejo... observándose (no por narcisismo, ojo ^^), observando lo parecido que era con su hermano... era solo cuestión de dejarse el pelo un poco más largo para ser casi igual con Kaede. Desde pequeño quiso ser como su hermano, admiraba a su hermano mayor... aunque solo se llevaban 1 año... Kaede era todo lo que él deseaba llegar a ser.. era popular, buen deportista, un buen jugador... pero le parecía extraño que su hermano no tuviera amigos, se dio cuenta de eso al ver que nadie lo llamaba, que nadie llegaba a visitarlo y además de que su hermano casi no hablaba. Su hermano siempre fue un poco solitario, antisocial para otras personas... pero eso también era lo que él quería... siendo antisocial, siendo frío y no teniendo amigos... uno no era lastimando por los demás, no era decepcionado, no era traicionado... esa era un gran diferencia entre ellos. Sus rostro eran tan parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes... mientras el de su hermano no demostraba nada, nada de sus sueños, nada de sus ilusiones, nada de que luego se arrepintiera haber demostrado...el suyo sí lo hacía , demostraba sus sueños vacíos, sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas, todos podían leer a través de sus ojos y por más que intentaba ocultar lo que le sucedía siempre lograban saberlo a través de sus ojos.  
  
CAPÍTULO IV: "trough another day"  
  
Los días siguieron pasando, hoy no había clases y su hermano se quedaría en casa. Era temprano cuando escuchó que su hermano ya estaba levantado.  
  
- a dónde vas?  
  
- me voy a correr...  
  
- puedo acompañarte?  
  
- como quieras... pero ya me estoy yendo  
  
Se cambio en solo cuestión de segundos... y salieron juntos. Corrieron juntos pero ninguno hablaba. Reiji por su lado iba observando el lugar, observando... buscando, buscando a ese chico de cabellera roja porque ahora que recordaba lo había visto por ese lugar.  
  
- qué buscas?  
  
- eh?!- volvió a sí, miro a su hermano...- nada, nada...  
  
- ..... como digas  
  
Llegaron a la cancha de basket, Rukawa comenzó a entrenar, Reiji solo lo observaba desde un costado.  
  
- sabes jugar?  
  
- .... yo?  
  
Rukawa se le quedó observando, no tenía ganas de repetir la pregunta.  
  
- lo siento, no... no sé- mintió, sí sabía pero nunca se animaría a jugar contra su hermano. Creía que haría el ridículo frente a él y que se vería derrotado como tantas veces sucedía en sus sueños.  
  
- ........  
  
- voy a dar una vuelta, en seguida regreso  
  
Y así dejó a su hermano entrenar mientras daba vueltas y más vueltas.  
  
- hola!- escuchó, se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la persona a la que estaba buscando  
  
- hola!!! - no pudo evitar sonrojares un poco  
  
- y? encontraste a tú hermano?  
  
- sí, muchas gracias, sin tú ayuda no hubiera podido llegar.  
  
- no fue nada... y qué haces por aquí?  
  
- estoy viendo el lugar, es la primera vez que salgo desde que llegué y me gustaría conocer un poco más  
  
- no saliste todavía?  
  
- no  
  
- eso no puede ser.... en ese caso eres muy afortunado, porque este talentoso te mostrará Kanagawa...  
  
- pero no tienes nada que hacer?  
  
- la verdad es que mis amigos se fueron a no sé donde y no me gusta estar solo ^^  
  
- de verdad? no te va a ser una molestia?  
  
- para nada....  
  
- muchas gracias...  
  
- bueno, te parece si te paso a buscar a las 12?  
  
- claro...  
  
- entonces quedamos así...  
  
- sí- le respondió muy contento  
  
- bueno ^^  
  
- nos vemos- le dice Reiji antes de irse para regresar con su hermano  
  
Reiji se fue, dejando a Hanamichi muy sorprendido por su propia actitud, no entendía que le sucedía cada vez que estaba junto a ese chico. Estaba sumido en sus pensamiento cuando sintió un par de ojos observándole. Buscó y buscó hasta que encontró.  
  
- Waaaaa!!! qué tanto me miras zorro apestoso?!  
  
- ..... tonto  
  
- oye! no me digas tonto... cómo te atreves a decirle tonto a una persona tan talentosa como yo  
  
- una persona talentosa ¬¬ dónde?  
  
- yo!!!!!!  
  
- claro... ¬¬  
  
- qué quieres decir con esa cara, no me crees a caso?  
  
- ....déjalo ahí- se da media vuelta y se va dejando a Hanamichi gritando como loco, le encantaba molestarlo... aunque lo que le encantaba era Hanamichi.  
  
Regresa a la cancha donde encuentra su hermano  
  
- dónde estabas? te estuve buscando....  
  
- lo siento hermano... nos debemos haber cruzado- Reiji pudo notar que había algo diferente en él, algo diferente en su mirada... algo que había cambiado, casi imperceptible pero para él no.  
  
- sí....seguro  
  
- te sucedió algo?  
  
- por qué preguntas?  
  
- no por nada, lo lamento  
  
- solo me encontré con una persona muy desagradable....  
  
- desagradable?  
  
Pero no obtuvo respuesta, su hermano había comenzado a caminar, y él había quedado atrás... para variar.  
  
CAPÍTULO V: "Doesn't really matter"  
  
Una vez en casa Reiji preparó el desayuno, mientras Rukawa se daba una ducha. Estaba seguro, su hermano había cambiado, estaba diferente pero cómo preguntarle... qué le pudo haber pasado?  
  
Tal vez... Tal vez... tal vez se había encontrado con la chica que le gusta, claro! debió haber sucedido eso... su hermano es muy popular entre las chicas, todas están enamoradas de él.  
  
- con quién te encontraste hermano?- le preguntó nuevamente mientras desayunaban  
  
- te dije que no importa  
  
- pero quiero saber... cuéntame!  
  
- no quiero!!!! no tengo por qué....  
  
- somos hermanos!  
  
- no me importa que seamos hermanos, la verdad no me interesa.... además no lo somos... para mí no lo somos... no lo fuimos, no lo somos y no lo seremos....- se levantó de la mesa y se fue...  
  
CAPÍTULO VI: "How I Feel Inside"  
  
Dejó helado a Reiji, él ya lo sabía pero suponerlo y escucharlo de la propia boca de su hermano eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes. Esas cosas le dolían, mucho.... Su hermano no lo quería, nunca lo quiso... a caso lo odiaba? pero por qué? por qué lo odiaba? en todo caso el que tenía que odiar a alguien era él... pero no lo hacía. El amaba a su hermano, lo adoraba, era lo más importante para él... además ahora estaba solo. Como soportar la soledad, no le gustaba estar solo... y su hermano era lo único que le quedaba... todos sus amigos, su madre, todos lo había dejado... ; pero la verdad no había sido franco con é, no le había contado por qué había ido a vivir con éll....aunque Kaede tampoco le había interesado la razón por la cual él había llegado. Parece que era su destino estar solo....  
  
Por dentro se estaba muriendo, a pesar de que por fuera demostrara su eterna sonrisa... por dentro se estaba muriendo, muriendo de soledad... no pudo más, no pudo contener las lágrimas y estas una a una lo fueron traicionándolo y comenzaron a correr por su rostro.  
  
CAPÍTULO VII: "This life is like a game sometimes"  
  
Ni siquiera se acercó a él para pedirle que dejara de llorar, más claro no podía ser... su hermano no lo quería... eso era lo que Reiji pensaba  
  
Las horas pasaron y él seguía encerrado en la habitación que su hermano le había dado. Ya eran las doce del medio día... Hanamichi estaría por llegar pero él no lo recordaba, en ese momento no lo recordaba... cómo hacerlo?...  
  
Rukawa por su lado estaba en su habitación, recordando la llamada que tuvo por parte de la madre de Reiji antes de que él llegara, le había dicho la razón por la cual Reiji se había ido de casa... le había dicho que no lo recibiera, que no lo ayudara... aunque ella decía que no era necesario porque bien sabían los dos que él no quería a su hermano... bueno, su hermanastro.... pero él hizo todo lo contrario... por qué? no lo sabía... tal vez para llevarle la contra, nunca le agradó esa mujer... y como hacerlo si por esa mujer su padre había abandonado a su madre; o tal vez... tal vez porque comprendía a Reiji, comprendía lo que le pasaba... él pasaba por lo. Y en una cosa esa señora estaba equivocada, él si quería a su hermano... a su manera, pero lo quería....por alguna razón cuando compró ese departamento se encargó de buscar uno con dos habitaciones... esperando a que su hermano llegara a vivir con él..  
  
El timbre suena... para sacarlos de sus pensamientos. Sonó una, dos y tres veces... pero nadie atendía, Rukawa esperaba que fuera Reiji pero parecía que todavía estaba llorando, no le quedaba más que ir él. Salió de su habitación, el timbre ya era cada vez más insistente.... lo estaba poniendo nervioso.  
  
- YA VOY!!!!!!!!!! - grito mal humorado  
  
Reiji al escuchar a su hermano recordó que lo venían a buscar a él, se secó las lágrimas y salió por si su hermano se enojaba con su amigo Hanamichi. Cuando salió se sorprendió, su hermano había abierto la puerta y estaba frente de Hanamichi, quien también tenía un rostro de sorpresa.  
  
- zorro?!  
  
- tonto....  
  
Eso fue lo único que escuchó Reiji.. y pudo notar como la mirada de su hermano volvió a cambiar... ya entendía... otra vez, había vuelto a perder.  
  
Hanamichi no salía de su asombro. Se quedó observando por un rato a Rukawa hasta que se dio cuenta de que allí también estaba Reiji....  
  
- Reiji.... te vine e a buscar....  
  
- .....- no le respondió, su hermano lo estaba observando...  
  
- vamos o no?  
  
- no lo sé....  
  
- estás bien?  
  
- sí - le sonrió tratando de sonreír, a lo que Hanamichi se sonrojó un poco, de eso Rukawa se dio cuenta...  
  
- [ Hanamichi conoce a mi hermano? Cómo? Y por qué se sonrojó?]  
  
- vamos- le dice Reiji saliendo... para evitar que se armara lío en el departamento de su hermano, prefería que su hermano se disgustara con él a la vuelta...  
  
- de dónde se conocen?!- los detuvo Rukawa, no pensaba dejarlos salir  
  
Reiji se detuvo en seco, su hermano se escuchaba más frío que de costumbre....  
  
- Hanamichi me ayudó a llegar aquí  
  
- Hanamichi?  
  
- zorro apestoso, no ves que nos estás retrasando... vamos Reijichan ^^- le dijo cariñosamente, ni él mismo supo por qué.  
  
Rukawa los vio salir, por alguna razón no le agradaba ver a Reiji con "su" pelirrojo.  
  
La vida puede ser tan impredecible... parece que ahora tendría un rival para ganar el afecto de ese pelirrojo...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
N/A: ^^ bueno... este es mi primer intento de fic yaoi... espero que sepan entender y tb espero que nadie me quiera matar ¬¬ ni nada por el estilo. Ya sé, no debe haber salido muy bien pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo... eso sí, me gustaría saber opiniones...  
  
Reiko~~ 


	2. Parte II

PARTE II:  
  
CAPÍTULO VIII: "Then you came arround me"  
  
Caminaron en silencio hasta que Hana se atrevió a hablar..  
  
- nunca me hubiera imaginado que tú hermano era ese zorro- le dice sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ... es que.... somos... somos solo hermanastros  
  
- hermanastros?  
  
- Sí.... la verdad no veo casi nunca a Kaede, la última vez que lo vi fue hace 2 años en las últimas vacaciones que compartimos con nuestro padre...  
  
- Ya veo... pero igualmente, hermanos son.... aunque no se parecen en nada ¬¬  
  
- Conoces a mí hermano? Son amigos?  
  
- Este...... bueno, amigos... lo que se dice amigos no- le dice un poco perturbado por la pregunta...- solo, solo somos compañeros de equipo... nada más  
  
- Nada más?  
  
- No, nada más...  
  
- .....  
  
- qué sucede? A caso no le crees a este talentoso?! Pues déjame decirte que solo un muy selecto grupo logra obtener mi aceptación para ser mí "amigo" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
- ^^ vaya.... entonces tus amigos se deben sentirse muy orgullosos...  
  
- ¬¬ la verdad, nadie me aprecia... nadie valora a este talentoso  
  
- no?! Pero si eres una persona muy buena...  
  
- tú crees eso?- le preguntaba con sus ojitos brillando, era la primera vez que le decían que era una persona buena  
  
- claro! Pero de seguro ya estás cansado de escuchar que te digan eso.... además tú novia de seguro te lo dice todo el tiempo...  
  
- este... bueno... ¬¬''.  
  
- qué sucede?  
  
- No tengo novia ¬¬  
  
- De verdad?!  
  
- De verdad... U-U  
  
- Por qué?  
  
Porque todas las chicas a las que me declaré me rechazaron ¬¬  
  
- No te creo....  
  
- Es verdad, pero llegué a la conclusión de que debe haber algo mal en mí... no debo ser lo suficientemente apuesto para que una chica se enamore de mi...  
  
- NO!!!!!!! Eso no es verdad.... tú eres muy apuesto!!!!- le dice... y luego de darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir no puede evitar sonrojarse, cómo había dicho eso?  
  
Hanamichi por su lado estaba bastante sonrojado y solo le pudo agradecer por el cumplido (¿?).  
  
Durante todo ese día recorrieron varios lugares, fueron de acá para allá. Comieron, caminaron, miraron vidrieras, se sentaron en el parque, comieron un helado. Reiji estaba pasando un muy bonito día... había logrado olvidar aunque sea por un momento su tristeza... bueno, lo había logrado hasta que Hana le preguntó que era lo que le había sucedido cuando llegó.  
  
Estaban sentados en un banco del parque, se habían ubicado ahí para observar el atardecer... según Hana desde ese lugar se tenía una muy bonita vista.  
  
- me piensas contar?- le pregunta nuevamente- puedes confiar en este talentoso ^^  
  
- .....- Reiji no le contestaba nada, solo se limitaba a observar el suelo... sus manos estaba fuertemente aferradas al borde de la banca, no podía más... las lágrimas no tardarían en comenzar a caer. Estaba concentrado tratando de contenerlas cuando sintió la mano de Hana tomarlo por el mentón y hacerlo ver a los ojos. En ese momento fue cundo se dio cuenta... cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado nuevamente.... que se había enamorado nuevamente de un hombre.  
  
- Cuéntame.... por favor- Hana se escuchaba sumamente tierno, sutil... cómo explicarlo, no era él... era diferente.... por alguna extraña razón estar junto a Reiji lo hacía comportarse diferente.  
  
- ........ - estaba perdido en su mirada, estaba perdido en la mirada cálida de Hana. Observaba cada centímetro de su rostro, centímetro a centímetro para luego grabárselo en su memoria. Se veía tan tierno, tan hermoso... tan preocupado, preocupado por él... no pudo más, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar y por impulso se buscó refugio entre los brazos de ese joven que estaba a su lado. Lo abrazó fuerte, con su rostro escondido en el pecho de Hanamichi, llorando desconsoladamente... llorando por todas la veces que había logrado contener las lágrimas...  
  
Por su lado Hanamichi no sabía como reaccionar, solo... solo se dejó llevar por el momento... solamente lo abrazó. Lo abrazó fuerte, brindándole su cariño y contención, esperando para que se calmara y luego hablar.  
  
CAPÍTULO IX: "The walls just dissapeared"  
  
Estuvieron así por un largo tiempo. Una a una las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el firmamento.  
  
Reiji se había descargado pero... pero no se animaba a separarse del pelirrojo. Cómo verle a los ojos? Le daría mucha vergüenza... odiaba que lo vieran llorar... qué impresión le habría dado? Pero.... pero se sentía mejor... mucho mejor, más liberado...  
  
Se armó de valor y soltó a Hanamichi...pasaron unos minutos... Hanamichi todavía lo abraza, se sentía muy bien... no deseaba que lo dejara de hacer... pero era mejor aclarar todo.  
  
- Hana... me puedes soltar por favor?  
  
- Lo siento.. ^^;;.  
  
- Gracias...  
  
Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato....  
  
- lamento haberte causado tantas molestias...  
  
- no fue ninguna molestia... pero me puedes contar qué te sucedió?  
  
- ..... es que.... me peleé con mi hermano ;_;  
  
- qué?!?! Estabas llorando por culpa de ese zorro!!!!!  
  
- ...... pero no importa, él tiene razón.... yo tengo la culpa  
  
- ¬¬ nunca puede tener razón, puedo saber por qué se pelearon?  
  
- Es que.... yo le pregunté algo que no era de mi incumbencia... y él me respondió que no me metiera, entonces yo le salí con que éramos hermanos y que debía contarme... y fue allí cuando me dijo que él no me sentía como su hermano...  
  
- Eso te dijo?!?!... siempre es lo mismo, nunca tiene en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás... nunca le importa más que él... por algo está solo...  
  
- Pero igualmente ya no importa... de verdad  
  
- Esto no puede quedar así... te hizo llorar!  
  
- No importa....  
  
Hanamichi se pone de pie bruscamente, Reiji no entendía... solo observaba a Hanamichi y cómo su rostro había pasado de uno preocupado a uno prácticamente agresivo. Todavía no lo había visto en esa faceta... pero no tardaría en descubrirlo.  
  
Buscó rápidamente con la mirada la razón por la cual su amigo había hecho semejante cambio.... y allí estaba, frente de ellos a no más de 5 m se encontraba su hermano... Rukawa los estaba observando o mejor dicho los había estado observando.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
N/A: ^^ HOLA!!!!!!!! Vaya parece que tuve más suerte con este intento de yaoi que con mi otro fic ¬¬... jejejeje bueno, no importa ^^. Antes que nada quería agradecerles a Maru y a Devil por sus comentarios ^^ Acá está la continuación ^^... digo porque varias personas me dijeron en que lo deje medio colgado ¬¬... aunque ahora pasa los mismo :P  
  
Bueno... eso era todo.  
  
Reiko-chan~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. PARTE III

PARTE III:  
  
CAPÍTULO X: "Nothing To surround me"  
  
Allí estaba, frente de ellos, a juzgar por su rostro estaba sorprendido... sorprendido y molesto. Sus ojos, se veían fríos, muy fríos... y lo miraban directamente a él... hasta podría animarse a decir que eran ojos llenos de odio..  
  
- qué haces con mi hermano?- le preguntó a Hana  
  
Reiji lo observa sorprendido y Hana, bueno él estaba que explotaba.  
  
- qué hago? Lo consuelo... lo consuelo porque tú no haces más que hacerlo llorar....  
  
- eso no te interesa... es mí hermano... tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre él.  
  
- Soy su amigo, además tú tampoco tienes derecho sobre él...  
  
- ... - parecía molesto al escuchar esas palabras, no por el hecho de que le haya dicho que él no tenía derecho sobre Reiji... sino por el hecho de que el se consideraba amigo de Reiji... amigo, amigos era lo que él tantas veces intentó lograr ser para ese pelirrojo de carácter tan difícil... un amigo.... ganar su confianza... y tal vez lograr admitir sus sentimientos por él... pero parecía que en vez de acercarse, cada vez se alejaba más y más... sino era por una casa, era por otra... pero esta vez parecía que la razón se había personificado y que traería más de un problema.  
  
- Hermano....  
  
- Vamos Reiji  
  
- .....- Reiji se acercaba lentamente a donde Rukawa se encontraba pero se detuvo al sentir una mano tomarlo por el brazo con fuerza, giró su rostro para observar a Hana.  
  
- No te vayas con él... no tienes por qué hacerlo  
  
- .....  
  
- vamos Reiji! Tienes que venir conmigo a casa... no tienes a dónde ir... tú madre sabes que no te aceptará de nuevo... yo soy la única persona que te queda... y no querrás que te eche de casa, verdad?  
  
Miró sorprendido a Rukawa, a caso él sabía por qué su madre lo había echado de su casa? A caso sabía lo que le había pasado? Pero cómo? Reiji estaba confundido, no sabía a quien hacerle caso... por un lado su hermano tenía razón... pero por otro lado Hanamichi... estar junto a él lo hacía sentir tan bien... No sabía a quién hacerle caso, sus pensamientos estaban tan confundidos... necesitaba aclararlos pero cómo hacerlo... era elegir una persona o la otra pero a quién elegir? con quién ir?  
  
- vamos Reiji, no te lo volveré a repetiré ...  
  
- Rukawa!!! Por qué siempre eres tan insensible?!?!... siempre es la misma historia contigo.... por eso siempre estás solo y nunca encontrarás quien te quiera....- Hanamichi se sorprendió de haber dicho eso... hasta podría decirse que se arrepintió pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse...  
  
- ......- a caso eso era lo que él pensaba de el? No supo como responder.... pero lo encontró, aunque fue un golpe bajo- por lo menos yo tengo chicas que me dicen amarme a pesar de no conocerme y en cambio tú... fuiste rechazado por 50 chicas....y la hermana del capitán Akagi  
  
Silencio por parte de ambos, Reiji por lo que se pudo dar cuenta... ambos se conocían más de lo que aparentaban... parecía que no estaba equivocado, su hermano sentía algo especial por ese chico de cabellos rojos... y como no hacerlo, si él también se sentía atraído hacia él.  
  
No, no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba estar solo... se liberó de la mano de Hanamichi y se fue corriendo, dejándolos atrás. Dejando a su hermano y a Hana llamándolo.... y luego discutiendo entre ellos sobre quién había tenido la culpa. Pero por el momento el quería estar solo... sin nadie que lo rodee... por primera vez en su vida deseaba estar solo.  
  
CAPÍTULO XI: "Keep Me from my fears"  
  
No tenía noción del tiempo, solo que se lo había pasado caminando... caminado y llorando, pero por lo que podía apreciar era tarde... si recordaba algo de su padre era las veces que le enseñó a darse cuenta de la hora con solo observar el cielo ( N/A: ¬¬ no sé si uno se puede dar cuenta de la hora observando las estrellas pero bueno...).  
  
Allí se encontraba, caminado solo por las calles de Kanagawa. Varios negocios estaban cerrados, no había mucha gente a decir verdad... solo uno que otros... pero eso no le interesaba.  
  
- [ porque me tiene que pasar esto... porque de nuevo, a caso no sufrí suficiente???... siempre es la misma historia... nadie me quiere, nadie me quiere de verdad.... cuando por fin pensé que había encontrado a alguien que me "quería", que me amaba... resultó que solo fui un juguete... uno más de los tantos... solo llamé su atención y me deseó hasta que apareció otro nuevo... y para colmo no se conformó con hacerme sufrir ... sino que se ocupó de que todos se enteraran de mis preferencias... y que mi mamá me odiara... bueno, en realidad nuca logré saber si me quiere o no... pero.... pero ahora no me quiere ver nunca más...]  
  
Se sienta en una banca.... trató de darse un poco de calor dándose friegas en los brazos pero no daba mucho resultado.  
  
- [ Para colmo, ahora, después de tanto tiempo que no veo a mi hermano.... que más o menos llevamos una relación de hermano a hermano me vengo a enamorar del mismo chico que él....]  
  
El solo hecho de pensar en Hanamichi lo hizo sonrojar.  
  
- [ vaya.... cuando me rodeó con sus brazos me hizo sentir tan bien... me sentí protegido... fue un abrazo muy cálido.... y.... y todavía me parece poder percibir su aroma... ]  
  
No se había dado cuenta pero lentamente había comenzado a llover, una a una las gotas comenzaron a mojar su cuerpo... una a una comenzaron a confundirse con sus lágrimas.  
  
Y tampoco se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba cerca de él... y solo lo hizo cuando sintió sus brazos rodearlo nuevamente. Se sorprendió...  
  
- tranquilo... para tú suerte, el que te encontró fui yo  
  
Reiji trata de buscar el rostro, allí estaba, era Hana... pero cuando quiso decirle algo... se desmayó, parece que no le había hecho nada bien tomar frío y mojarse.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
N/A: este.... bueno, este salió cortito ¬¬... pero bueno. Igualmente espero que les guste ^^. Devil... no conozco esa canción!! Quién la canta? ?_?... Ai!!! Espero que a vos tb te guste.  
  
Reiko ~~~~~ 


	4. Parte IV

CAPÍTULO XII: "I'm Unprotected"  
  
Hanamichi lo tomó en sus brazos. Se lo veía tan desprotegido... pero nos sabía que hacer con él. Estaba lloviendo. Lo mejor sería llevarlo a su casa. Y así lo hizo, lo llevó a su departamento. Lo recostó sobre su cama... en eso fue cuando Reiji recobró la conciencia.  
  
- dón... dónde estoy?  
  
- tranquilo rei- chan, estás en mi casa...  
  
- Hanamichi!?!?!?!- se sorprendió bastante  
  
- Sí, tranquilo...-  
  
- ......- no sabía que decir, qué hacer.  
  
- Creo que lo mejor será que te cambies de ropa, las tuyas están mojadas y te puedes resfriar.- le dice mientras le extendía una remera y un jogin.  
  
- Gracias  
  
- Puedes darte un baño caliente si gustas.  
  
- Sí, gracias...  
  
- Bueno, entonces cuando termines ven a la cocina ^^- le dice saliendo de la habitación, dejándolo solo...  
  
- [estoy en su casa.... me trajo a su casa... qué hago?]  
  
Reiji entró al baño y se dio una ducha, se sentía tan bien el agua caliente que se hubiera quedado por horas... al salir se puso la ropa de Hana, le quedaba un poco grande pero podía sentir el aroma de Hana impregnado en ella. Se sentía embriagado con el... no sabía como haría para soportar durante todo esa noche, debía encontrar alguna manera para irse...  
  
Se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a Hana sentado, esperándolo para comer una pizza.  
  
- estás mejor?  
  
- sí, gracias...  
  
- bueno, comamos.... mes estoy muriendo de hambre  
  
Comenzaron a comer. Reiji estaba nervioso... pero lentamente logró superarlo ,además Hana estaba demasiado concentrado comiendo su porción de pizza como para prestarle atención a él.  
  
- y dime Reiji... piensas ingresar a alguna secundaria?  
  
- eh? Secundaria?  
  
- sí... debes continuar las clases  
  
- no lo había pensado todavía...  
  
- por qué no entras a la que está cerca de nuestra preparatoria, está a una cuadra nada más  
  
- de verdad?  
  
- Claro...  
  
- Puede ser...  
  
- Además, generalmente los chicos de esa secundaria van a nuestra preparatoria... a veces tenemos partidos con ellos.  
  
- partidos?  
  
- Sí, yo estoy en el equipo de basket...  
  
- al igual que Kaede.... ya veo de dónde te conoce  
  
- eh?  
  
- Nada, no me tomes importancia  
  
- Bueno, y qué dices? Por qué no te anotas allí? Mi hermano asiste a esa secundaria  
  
- Tienes hermano?.  
  
- sí, es de tú edad...  
  
- de verdad? O_o- estaba muy sorprendido, lo que menos se esperaba era que Hana tuviera un hermano...la verdad de personalidad de Hana la adjudicaba a que tal vez era hijo único (N/A: hijos únicos a no ofenderse!!! Yo soy hija única...aunque no creo parecerme a Hana pero bueno...^^;;)  
  
- te inscribirás?  
  
- Tal vez...  
  
- Y entra al equipo de basket  
  
- Al equipo de basket?  
  
- Claro, así jugamos juntos  
  
- ....  
  
- sabes jugar verdad?  
  
- Sí- contestó inconscientemente  
  
- Genial...  
  
Siguieron hablando por un largo rato... hasta que llegó la hora de irse a dormir.  
  
- dónde dormiré?  
  
- en mi cama.... dónde más?  
  
- ....- Reiji se estaba poniendo rojo como tomate  
  
- Reichan estás bien? Estas un poco rojo...- le decía poniéndole una de sus manos en la frente  
  
- Sí, no te preocupes no es nada... y ... y tú donde dormirás?  
  
- Yo? Ah.... yo dormiré en el sofá del living ^^ no te preocupes por eso.  
  
- ....  
  
Hana lo llevó a su habitación y lo acostó y lo tapó bien.  
  
- que descanses, Reichan  
  
- sí, gracias... igualmente.- cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido.  
  
Hana se lo quedó observando por un rato. Si tenía algo en común con su Kaede, era la facilidad que tenía para dormir... además de parecerse a angelitos al dormir.  
  
- Kaede y Reichan se ven tan hermosos cuando duermen- dijo en un susurro....- Kaede...  
  
No se daba cuenta de sus palabras, no se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Kaede se estaban comenzando a exteriorizarse.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
N/A: bueno, acá está el capítulo 4 -_- pensé que no llegaba... Bueno, gracias a quienes lo leen ^^ y este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Sayuri quien me ayudó a reescribirlo ^^  
  
Se cuidan ^o^  
  
Reiko~~~~~~ 


	5. PARTE V

Capítulo XIII: "See how I' ve opened up"  
  
Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, Reiji no sabía donde se encontraba... pero luego recordó...  
  
- [es verdad.... estoy en lo de Hana...]- piensa para sí mismo mientras en sus mejillas se notaba un leve color rojizo.  
  
Se levanta, va al baño a lavarse la cara, observa el reloj... eran recién las 6 de la mañana, bastante temprano... pero casi no tenía sueño, había dormido tan bien, se sintió tan bien en la cama de Hana.  
  
Observó por un tiempo las cosas de la habitación, se quedó observando las fotografías por un rato hasta que decidió salir del cuarto. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al living, allí estaba Hana... durmiendo en el sofá... bueno técnicamente estaba durmiendo en el suelo... se debe haber caído pero parecía que no se había dado cuenta. Reiji se acercó a él, lo observó...  
  
- [vaya... se ve tan hermoso mientras duerme... parece un ángel... mí ángel...]- no pudo controlarse y cuando se dio cuenta una de sus manos estaba acariciando el rostro de Hanamichi, lo acaricio suavemente cosa que Hana no se despertara. Su piel era tan suave... con sumo cuidado acomodó unos cabellos que se encontraban sobre su frente, también eran muy suaves... lentamente se fue acercando a él... y cuidadosamente lo besó......... en la frente (N/A: ojo! Nadie sea mal pensada.... XD jajajaja). Se separó lentamente, y se lo quedó observando por más tiempo, parece que nada lo perturbaba... y a Reiji no lo iba a sacar nada de su estado de "hipnosis" o casi nada.... porque solo logró regresar a la realidad al escuchar...  
  
- Kaede....  
  
En ese momento Reiji se quería morir, Hanamichi había pronunciado el nombre de su hermano... lo había pronunciado en dormido... a caso estaba soñando con él? Qué sucedía? ... estaba triste, se sentía mal... se quería morir. Se puso de pie y salió del departamento. Se fue...  
  
Corría por el parque, no tenía a dónde ir... además no quería que ni Hana ni su hermano lo vieran en esta situación... llorando, para variar (N/A: buuuuuuu ;_; parece que mi Reichan solo nació para llorar! -_-). Se detuvo frente a la cancha de basket. No había nadie, estaba la cancha y un balón abandonado en ella. Se acercó lentamente, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con los puños de la campera que había tomado prestada del armario de Hana. Maldecía la hora en que lo conoció.... maldita la hora en que se enamoró de él, maldita la hora en que lo encontró y lo llevó a su casa.... maldecía a todo.  
  
- [solo me pasa a mí... solo me puede pasar a mí.... porque todo me recuerda a él? Cuando quiero olvidarlo más difícil se me hace... para colmo tengo puesta su ropa... y su aroma, su aroma está impregnado en cada fibra... su aroma, ahora está impregnado en mí cuerpo... me voy a volver loco...]  
  
Tomó el balón en sus manos y comenzó a driblearlo, con furia, con enojo (N/A: aunque no es muy recomendable porque la pelota se va para cualquier lado ¬¬), luego lentamente comenzó a lanzar tiros... tiros al aro, tiros perfectos, ninguna de ellos los erró, todos entraban maravillosamente, era de una precisión increíble... eran perfectos. Estaba muy concentrado tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que lo observaban, no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió esa mirada sobre su cuerpo. Se detuvo, buscó por todos lados... allí estaba, un joven. Un joven alto, de cabello negro, de piel blanca y ojos color miel. Parecía que lo llevaba observando por largo rato. Reiji se detuvo y lo observó.  
  
- ese balón es mío- le dijo el joven desconocido  
  
- lo siento...- se lo lanza  
  
- no importa...  
  
Reiji camina para salir de la cancha, camina y pasa cerca de él.  
  
- juguemos un partido...  
  
- no quiero  
  
- ....- la mirada del joven cambia  
  
Reiji siguió su camino hasta que sintió que alguien lo había tomado de su brazo fuertemente, no lo dejaba continuar.  
  
- dije que juguemos un partido...  
  
- no quiero!!!- los ojos de Reiji estaban rojos por tanto llorar y por alguna extraña razón estaban llenos de odio... por primera vez, sus ojos reflejaban lo que sentía su corazón. Odio... pero odio a quién? A Hana? A su hermano? A sí mismo? ... no lo tenía claro.  
  
- no me importa que no quieras, vas a jugar porque yo lo digo- lo agarró más fuerte y comenzó a arrastrarlo dentro de la cancha de basket. Reiji estaba de mal humor y esto no le estaba haciendo mucha gracias que digamos.  
  
- soltame!!!!- le dice haciendo fuerza y logrando soltarse de este chico.  
  
- vamos!!!!- parecía un niño caprichoso, pero también estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Juguemos un partido!!!!- toma de nuevo a Reiji de sus brazos.  
  
Reiji lo empuja.  
  
Se miran por un rato, no fue una acción muy acertada que digamos, además fue algo poco común en él.... cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba tirado en el suelo, debajo del cuerpo de ese chico que no conocía, dándose golpes el uno al otro. Estaban peleando, nunca antes había estado en una pelea... y mucho menos nunca había participado de una. Le dolía, los golpes eran fuertes, y por más que nunca estuvo sabía que si lo golpeaban él también tenía que golpearlo también. Le pegó, una y otra vez. De alguna manera, se estaba sintiendo mejor... se estaba descargando en la peléa que estaba teniendo con ese chico pero la verdad ya estaba cansado, no podía seguir... ahora solo recibía los golpes.  
  
- DÉJALO!!!!- escucha una voz fuerte y segura, mientras siente que el chico que estaba sobre él sale rápidamente. Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra con su hermano- Kaede?...  
  
- Reiji, estás bien?  
  
- ....  
  
Se sienta, y luego se pone de pie... observa, el chico estaba a un costado, refregándose la mejilla, la tenía roja... a caso su hermano lo había golpeado?? Lo observa, se pone de pie y el chico se va.  
  
Reiji vuelve a la realidad, su hermano lo estaba observando. Se veía sorprendido, y se comportaba extraño... lo estaba abrazando.  
  
- estaba preocupado por ti...  
  
- .....  
  
- dónde estuviste??? [ese aroma... ese aroma... lo reconozco... es de....]  
  
- ....  
  
- [todo su cuerpo, huele a igual que a Hanamichi... por qué?]  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
N/A: HOLA!!!! WOW! Muchas gracia a las que leen mi fic ^_____________^. Gracias! Lo dejo en suspenso?? ¬¬ no me doy cuenta, es que se me acaban las ideas ^^;;... bueno, espero no desilusionar a nadie ^_~.  
  
Cuidense. ^o^ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ y ahora van a tener que esperar hasta que pase mis parciales +_+ así que si quedo en suspenso esta parte tb, perdón ^^;;  
  
Reiko ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	6. PARTE VI

PARTE VI:  
  
Capítulo XIV: "You 've made me trust"  
  
- [Por qué? Por qué? Por qué hueles igual que mi Hana? Por qué todo tú cuerpo huele igual que MI Hana?!?!, no entiendo...]  
  
Rukawa solo se limitaba a abrazar a su hermano, e inspirar ese aroma que tantas veces lo volvía loco.  
  
- gracias... hermano, gracias por ayudarme...- le saca de sus pensamientos las palabras de Reiji, quien trataba de separarse del cuerpo de su hermano.  
  
Rukawa regresa a la realidad, lo observa... quería hacerle miles de pregunta pero por donde comenzar, cómo preguntarle....  
  
- dónde estuviste anoche?- fue lo único que le ocurrió..  
  
Reiji se sonroja, Rukawa se asusta, temía a la respuesta.  
  
- estuve preocupado por ti...- logra agregar... temeroso  
  
- preocupado por mí?...- silencio por parte de los dos hasta que Reiji agrega- O por dónde pasé la noche?  
  
Kaede no comprendía la actitud de Reiji. Qué le sucedía? Se veía diferente? Sus ojos se veían tristes y reflejaban un poco de odio... odio hacia él .No lo entendía, nunca lo había visto así.  
  
- por ti...- le responde, tratando de sonar convincente pero Reiji sabía que eso no era verdad, lo podía leer sus ojos... en esos ojos azules que siempre se mantenían indiferentes ante todo, ante cualquier... desde niños, sabía que nada lograba cambiarlos... o por lo menos eso creía...las cosas cambian, como todo en la vida, y su hermano también, ya no eran niños y esos ojos ahora tenían un brillo especial... un brillo que solo aparecía cuando cierto pelirrojo estaba cerca... cuando ese hermoso pelirrojo aparecía.  
  
- no te creo...- le contesta con un poco de rencor en sus palabras  
  
- ...  
  
Se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, Rukawa comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a su hermano  
  
- vamos a casa, debemos ver esos golpes...  
  
Reichan comenzó a caminar por detrás de él, los separaba una distancia bastante considerable..  
  
Caminaron en silencio, ninguno hablaba, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero esos pensamientos tenían un punto en común, ambos estaban pensando en "ese" pelirrojo..  
  
Llegaron al departamento, Reiji se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba junto al gran ventanal. Desde allí podía ver la hermosa vista que tenía al mar. Los rayos del sol brillaban con su mayor esplendor, eran tan cálidos... golpeaban contra su pálida piel y se sentía bien...  
  
- te duele?- le pregunta Kaede mientras tocaba la mejilla izquierda de su hermano y lo sacaba de sus pensamientos con las palabras y con el dolor que le proporcionaba ser tocado en el lugar donde tenía un golpe.  
  
- sí...  
  
- te golpeo fuerte...  
  
- [mi cuerpo no es lo que duele, no me interesa mi dolor físico... a mí me duele mi corazón, mi corazón duele mucho... demasiado, nunca me dolió así... nunca sufrió tanto... cómo hago para que este sentimiento desaparezca?]  
  
- mejor cámbiate de ropa...  
  
- cambiarme?- se observa- [es verdad, sigo con la ropa de Hana... ]... sí- se pone de pie y va a su habitación.  
  
Entra al cuarto, estaba como lo dejó, parecía que su hermano no había entrado.  
  
Lentamente se saca la campera... y luego la remera. Se observa en el espejo, tenía moretones por todos lados. Ese chico lo había golpeado fuerte. Dolía... se apretaba las zonas golpeadas, era preferible sentir ese dolor a que el dolor del corazón... por lo menos por unos instantes pasaría a segundo plano.  
  
- confiaba... confiaba en poder lograr olvidar... pero parece que es la misma historia...  
  
Por su lado Kaede se queda sentado en el sofá, observando a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos. Pensando en Hanamichi, en é mismo y ahora también en su hermano... todo se estaba complicando. No podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo, estaba dentro de un triángulo amoroso... él solo creía que esas cosas sucedían en las películas... nunca se imaginó en esa situación... en realidad nunca se imagino enamorarse de alguien, y muchos menos que ese alguien fuera "Hana". No quería lastimar a su hermano, la verdad... aunque no lo demostraba lo quería mucho... pero no lastimarlo implicaba salir lastimado él... significaba tener que ceder la única razón que le había dado significado a vivir esta vida...  
  
Una leve sonrisa aparece en sus labios..  
  
- ese tonto... cómo me pude enamorar de él?- cierra sus ojos  
  
Mientras que en otro lugar, en otro departamento.  
  
- qué haces acá?- le pregunta sorprendido Hana al ver entrar a su hermano  
  
- vaya, pareces que no estás muy contento de verme... jejeje  
  
- Youchan, qué te pasó? Te peleaste de nuevo?  
  
- A vos qué te parece? ^ ^''  
  
- ¬¬ más respeto, soy tú hermano mayor.  
  
- De acuerdo, como quieras.... pero me traes hielo?  
  
Hanamichi va a la cocina a buscar el hielo que ayudaría a desinflamar los golpes que tenía su hermano. Parecía que se había agarrado a los golpes nuevamente, bueno... nada raro en ellos.  
  
- y qué te pasó?- le pregunta curioso Hana  
  
- nada que te importe :P  
  
- oye!!!  
  
- Tranquilo hermano, estoy bien  
  
Youji era el hermano menor de Hanamichi, estaba cursando el ultimo año de la secundaria y pronto ingresaría a la preparatoria. Ambos jóvenes eran altos y tenían el mismo carácter pero completamente diferentes físicamente... Youji no se parecía para nada a su hermano...  
  
Youji comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con la bolsa de hielo en su mejilla, sacó del bolsillo una llave, se detuvo frente a una puerta e introdujo la llave en la cerradura, entró en la habitación... "su" habitación.  
  
Se recostó sobre su cama, dejó todo como estaba... las cortinas imposibilitaban que los rayos del sol entraran e invadieran su cuarto.  
  
Tenía sus ojos cerrados. Todo estaba muy tranquilo... de vez en cuando necesitaba de esa tranquilidad, por eso era que regresaba de vez en cuando al departamento de su hermano. (N/A: tranquilidad? En la casa de Hami?? ¬¬).  
  
- "se veía tan vulnerable... tan vulnerable que parecía que una simple brisa lo quebraría en mil pedazos... tan hermoso... con esos ojos llenos de odio..."- dice prácticamente en un susurro antes de quedarse completamente dormido.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
N/A: Hola!! Suspenso?? :P jejejejeje... bueno, perdón... creo que esta vez no lo dejo en suspenso... pero claro, creo ^^. Acabé con mis exámenes y me puse a escribir, no sé si salió bien... ahora el cerebro seco es el mío XD así que... Ahora es la hora de los agradecimientos. Muchas gracias ^_________^ a todas las que lo léen... lo siguen haciendo, no? ¬¬ o ya se aburrieron?? XD Bueno, qué más? mmmmmm... Devil! Por si seguís leyendo... la canción que me decías es "Torn Between Two Lovers" de Mary Mc Gregor? ?_? Bueno, hasta pronto... cuídense.  
  
Reiko ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	7. PARTE VII

__

**~ ~ ~ ~ "I've never felt like this before" ~ ~ ~ ~**

Reiji se había levantado temprano para prepararse para asistir a su primer día de clases en la secundaria Takuhoku _(N/A: no soy muy creativa que digamos... ¬¬''_). Las cosas con Kaede estaban igual, no había pasado nada... ni bueno ni malo, seguían igual... pero Reiji ya no aguantaba más... necesitaban hablar.

Estaban desayunando, en silencio... ninguno se hablaba. Había mucha tensión en la habitación, los dos se sentían muy incómodos aunque Kaede no lo demostraba.

- hermano...- se animo a pronunciar.

Rukawa solo lo observó

- podemos hablar?- continuó

- hablar?- le pregunta fríamente

- Sí, hablar... pero ahora no... luego, después de mis clases... me puedes ir a buscar a la salida?

- ....

No obtuvo respuesta, ni espero obtenerla... terminó su desayuno en silencio, llevó las cosas a la cocina y se dirigió con pasos firmes a la puerta, allí... frente de ella, sin salir completamente del departamento...

- te estaré esperando... nos vemos luego hermano, y que tengas un buen día.

Sale completamente dejando a Rukawa, solo, observando la puerta que acaba de atravesar Reiji hace unos minutos.

- hablar... es verdad necesitamos hablar... 

Reichan se dirigió a su nueva secundaria, allí donde terminaría de cursar los últimos meses que le quedaban del último año de secundaria. Al llegar se dirigió a la dirección, donde luego de tener una charla con el director este le asignó su salón, donde fue acompañado por la secretaria.(N/A: y el director es el hermano gemelo del prof. Anzai!! XD)

- [ya estoy aquí... a comenzar todo de nuevo...]- se dijo antes de entrar al salón

Allí se encontraba el profesor dando clases a los demás alumnos. La clase se detiene ante su presencia, el profesor lo observa...

- lo estabamos esperando... muy bien! Escuchen todos, a partir de este momento se nos unirá un nuevo estudiante... así que espero que lo traten bien y lo ayuden a ponerse al día... ahora preséntate

- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Reiji Rukawa... es un placer conocerlos.- finalizó con una de sus más hermosas sonrisas, con la cual derritió a todas las jovencitas del salón... en algo se parecía a Kaede, todas las chicas por lo general decían estar "enamoradas" de él.

Los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse. Iban desde "parece muy bueno" hasta "parece un creído" pero los que más abundantes eran los del tipo "es muy apuesto"

- muy bien... siéntate junto al ventanal... – le dice el profesor

Reiji comienza a caminar entre los bancos, no prestaba mucha atención a los rostros de sus nuevos compañeros, la verdad no le interesaba presatarles atención... al fin y al cabo eran rostros desconocidos... rostros de los cuales le sería muy fácil olvidar y no encontraba razón para recordarlos... ¿para que hacerlo? Total... no llegaría a conocer a ninguno de ellos...

Llegó al lugar que le asignaron, se sentó... a partir de ahora por el resto de los días ocuparía ese lugar. Era un bonito lugar, tenía vista a la entrada... y junto a él había un gran árbol, un árbol grande... 

Trataba, intentaba prestar atención pero no lo lograba. Ya eran como dos días que no veía a Hana!! Eso lo estaba desesperando, nunca pensó que el no verlo le afectaría tanto. Verlo, ver su rostro, ver esos hermosos ojos... ver esa hermosa sonrisa.... no se daba cuenta pero se estaba sonrojando con el solo hecho de pensar en él.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una mirada en su cuerpo, una mirada que se clavaba justamente en su nuca. Buscó y buscó pero no encontraba... trataba de hacerlo disimuladamente pero todo su disimulo desapareció cuando se puso de pie en medio de la clase haciendo tremendo ruido con la silla y con el caer de sus cuadernos al escuchar unas palabras casi en un susurro imperceptible en su oído. El hecho no era por las palabras en sí... sino lo que ellas significaban... por quien las había dicho.

__

- esta vez no vendrá tú hermano a ayudarte

Todos lo observaron, era el centro de todas las miradas, se sentía apenado... y a la vez asustado. Se dio vuelta y allí estaba. Era él, el joven con el que se había agarrado a los golpes aquella mañana. 

- le sucede algo malo joven Reiji?- le pregunta el profesor

- eh?- se da cuenta que la clase se había detenido por su culpa- lo siento, lamento haber interrumpido la clase...- se sienta nuevamente 

- joven Youji... espero que no esté molestando al nuevo alumno...- le dice el profesor

- YO? Jamás... 

Reichan se quería morir, deseaba que la tierra lo tragara... era lo único que le faltaba... encontrarlo, encontrarse con él... por qué?? Por qué? Por qué le tenían que pasar estas cosas a él?!?! ...

Por su lado el joven no quita la vista de Reichan, quien rogó, rogó y rogó que la hora del receso no llegara pero como siempre pasa, cuando uno quiere que el tiempo se detenga más rápido pasa....

El profesor sale del salón pero cuando Reichan se quiso dar cuenta era arrastrado de la mano por Youji, lo arrastró por todo la secundaria hasta que llegaron al jardín (?), en una zona que no muchos transitaban... lo arrojó con fuerza contra un árbol... 

- qué quieres?- le pregunta Reichan un poco asustado, mientras se refregaba las muñecas... Youji era bastante fuerte y se las había dejado rojas-

- ya no lloras??

- ...

- El otro día... el otro día estabas llorando...- le dice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ....- Reiji intenta irse pero Youji se lo impide.

- Te piensas escapar?? Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte... tu hermano no está para defenderte...

- No necesito que nadie me defienda!!!!- decía mientras se apoyaba contra el árbol. 

Youji lo observaba, se lo veía asustado... se lo veía vulnerable... se lo veía hermoso.... se acerca a él.

- No lo parece- le dice mientras acercaba su rostro al rostro de Reichan para decirlo en un susurro al oído izquierdo....- hueles rico..... y tienes una piel suave- le dice acariciándole la mejilla (N/A: Youji depravado!!!!! XD)

Reichan se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, incómodo, no sabía como reaccionar... por alguna extraña razón sentía hervir sus mejillas. Deseaba desaparecer, alejarse de él pero su cuerpo no le respondía, por más que su cerebro le ordenaba a sus piernas correr esta no le hacían caso, se sentía como un árbol que había echado raíces allí mismo.

- muy frágil... y asustado... tus ojos son muy hermosos....- le decía mientras jugaba con los cabellos color azabache que caían sobre el rostro de Reichan.

- no me toques!!!!!!!!- le dice empujándolo ... y logrando finalmente salir corriendo.

Youji por su lado se lo queda observando desde el suelo, observando como desaparece ... Reiji corría, corría a más no poder, corría lo más fuerte que sus piernas se lo permitían.

Regresaron a clases, ese día fue el infierno para Reiji, durante el receso que restaba aprovechó que un grupo de chicas se le acercó y se fue con ellas a recorrer el lugar, no deseaba encontrares con Youji solo... por alguna razón tenerlo cerca lo perturbaba

El día dio fin, estaba preparando sus cosas para salir rápidamente cuando sintió a una mano sobre su hombro, estaba asustado... de seguro sería Youji. Temeroso se dio vuelta, y para su alivio se encontró con otro joven...

- disculpa, no te quise asustar- le dice este joven alto de cabellos castaños

- ... no... no te preocupes- le dice sonriéndole

- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aki- se presenta y brindándole una de sus mejores sonrisas- y soy el capitán del equipo de basket y según me enteré eres muy buen jugador y me preguntaba si no estabas interesado en entrar en nuestro equipo...

- yo??- se sorprende 

- Sí, quién más?

- ..... entrar al equipo?... no lo sé... la verdad, no lo tenía en mis planes....

- vamos!! pruebas y si no te gusta te vas... porque no vienes a una de nuestras prácticas?? en unos minutos da comienzo una ^^

- en este momento no puedo, debo encontrarme con alguien... lo siento

- ya veo, no te preocupes pero si estás interesado la oferta está en pie

- gracias.... iré uno de estos días

- de acuerdo, Reiji... un placer conocerte- le dice Aki antes de salir del salón para encontrarse a unos cuantos pasos de allí con Youji.

- qué dijo?

- Dijo que no estaba interesado... pero que iría a una de las practicas uno de estos días

- Genial ^^ GRACIAS AKI!!- lo abraza fuertemente

- Bueno.... tranquilo pero vayámonos de acá que en cualquier minuto sale- y se lo lleva a rastras al entrenamiento

Reiji termina de guardar sus cosas, cuando sale de la secundaria puede ver a su hermano esperándolo bajo la sombra de un árbol... aunque no le fue muy difícil ubicarlo ya que un montón de niñas estaban a su alrededor... parecía que su hermano era más popular de lo que él pensaba.

- hermano...- Rukawa lo observa y camina entre las chicas que lo rodeaban... todas se sorprenden al descubrir que el chico nuevo era hermano de Kaede Rukawa, pensaron que el apellido era una simple coincidencia.

Se alejaron de ellas y comenzaron a caminar.

- de qué quieres hablar?

- .... - baja la mirada- vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar...- le dice mientras caminaba delante de su hermano, no dejándole otra opción más que seguirlo.

Caminaron por un largo rato hasta llegar a la playa.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, tenían una vista muy hermosa.

- siéntate hermano...

- no, prefiero estar de pie....- le responde él adelantándose y quedando de espaldas a él. 

- como gustes....

Kaede se quedó observando al mar, en cuanto a Reiji se encontraba sentado, con sus rodillas flexionadas, con sus brazos rodeaba sus piernas, estaba buscando las palabras para hablar con su hermano... para preguntar lo que quería preguntar...

- qué deseas saber?- le pregunta Kaede sin ver atrás, sin quitar la vista del hermoso mar...

Reiji se queda en silencio, sorprendido... a caso Kaede sabía lo que él le quería preguntar?

- hermano.... a ti te gusta Hana, verdad?

- .........

Kaede se queda completamente sorprendido. 

- contéstame hermano... te gusta, verdad?

- Yo... yo... la verdad es que...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

N/A: ^^ esta vez sí quedó en suspenso 

Hola! A todas las que lo leen ^o^ cómo están? Espero que muy bien ^_~

Devil, me legra que sigas leyendo mi fic ^ ^... gracias!!!

No lo puedo creer!!!!!!!! Mi profe lo leyó! Mi profe, mi profe Yumi leyó mi fic ... o_o todavía no salgo de mi asombro *ro en estado de shock*... profe la kero! Gracias ^^ y tendré en cuenta sus enseñanzas ^_~. Por si sigue leyendo este capítulo va dedicado a usted ^^... y como le prometía Sayuri tb ^^ quien le debo las gracias por tener la "difícil" tarea de leer todos los capítulos antes de que yo lo suba a ffnet y decirme los errores que tengo ^^;;... o por lo menos casi todos ^^

Alguien quiere que le dedique el próximo capítulo??? ^ ^ díganme y yo se los dedico ^^

Como verán este creo que está un poco más largo que los demás... porque alguien me dijo que eran un poquitín cortos ^^
    
    Katemi, tb te quería agradecer por tus comentarios... a vos tb Etigya (por si seguís leyendo) y a vos tb kotorimoon... seguirán leyendo? ?_? duda que gira y gira en la cabecita de Reiko 

Bueno, sigan dejando reviews para saber las opiniones y saber si gutó o no gutó 

Bueno, espero no estar defraudando a nadie ^^

Se despide. 

Reiko ~ ~ ~ (escuchando a Linkin Park XD...) "I can't feel the way I did before don't turn your back at me I won't be ignored..." 


	8. PARTE VIII

__

* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "I ' m naked arround you..." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, los segundos se transformaron en minutos y los minutos se transformaron en horas. Ninguno tenía noción del tiempo... solo esperaban poder aclarar las cosas allí, en ese momento, en ese lugar... aclarar definitivamente los sentimientos de cada uno hacia ese pelirrojo.

Reiji tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte al igual que Kaede, aunque la única diferencia entre ellos era que uno estaba esperando la respuesta del otro... una respuesta, una respuesta era lo único que pedía Reichan.

La noche estaba cayendo y con ella las primeras estrellas estaban apareciendo en el firmamento.

- debo tomar tú silencio como un sí...?- le pregunta Reiji a Kaede sacándolo sus pensamientos.

Él solo lo observa, lo observa detenidamente... su hermano se veía triste, a caso la respuesta le afectaría tanto?

- por qué me preguntas eso? A caso crees que a mí...??- no podía terminar de completar la pregunta, le costaba que la palabra saliera de su boca... le costaba admitirlo frente a su hermanastro.

- te gustan los hombres? Eso te cuesta tanto decir?

- ....

- creo que no tienes que sentir vergüenza ante mí... debes sentirte libre, total... vos sabes por qué mi mamá me hecho de casa, verdad? – le mira fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos esmeralda se clavaron fijamente en esos ojos color cielo.

Era verdad, ante él no debía sentir vergüenza alguna... en todo caso... quién debía sentirse avergonzado debía ser Reiji... ya que se enteró por palabras de terceros la razón por la cual Reichan se encontraba con él en esos momentos... y a pesar de que lo disimulara, Reiji sabía muy bien que su madre había llamado a Kaede pero eso no le importa, la verdad en estas instancias de su vida ya no le interesaba lo que pensaran de él...

Kaede se quedó en silencio.... los dos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir... ninguno sabía que hacer... Reiji por su lado, solo esperaba que con estas palabras su hermano encontrara el valor para hablar con él.... pero las cosas se estaban tardando más de lo esperado... estaba perdiendo las esperanzas por eso...

- bueno... no te sientas presionado Kaede, despreocúpate.... vamos a casa si gustas.... ya no te volveré a preguntar esto- le dice poniéndose de pie, sacudiéndose la arena que tenía en su ropa y comenzando a caminar 

- no sé si es definitivo que me gusten los hombres... pero lo único que puedo decir es que me "enamoré", para llamarlo de alguna manera, de ese tonto...

Reiji se sorprendió de la confesión de su hermano, no lo esperaba... la verdad pensaba que su hermano nunca se lo confesaría como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

- él es... él es todo lo que yo no soy... ya veo por qué dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen...- dice mirando fijamente al suelo.... con una imagen fija de Hana sonriéndo como siempre lo hace, con esa sonrisa tonta que siempre luce en sus labios... esa sonrisa que aparece por cualquier razón.... esa sonrisa que es lo más hermoso y más preciado para él... esa sonrisa, que espera ver todos los días brillar y odia las razones que hacen que esta sonrisa se borre... por eso tal vez se odie un poco.... aunque solo un poco porque a pesar de que le guste verlo sonriendo también es muy adorable cuando se lo ve "molesto" y sobre todo si la razón de esa molestia es él.

- polo opuestos...

- él es todo lo que yo no soy... y yo soy todo lo que no es él, o casi....

Se quedan en silencio nuevamente, Kaede parecía no darse cuenta de cuan abiertamente estaba siendo con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia cierto pelirrojo.

- es alegre, se ríe por cualquier cosa.... su rostro expresa todas las emociones que una persona pueda sentir... expresa alegría, felicidad, intriga, odio, frustración, nerviosismo y un sin fin de emociones que mi rostro nunca demostrará por más que las sienta...

- entonces... eso quiere decir que te gusta, verdad?- le pregunta con una mirada triste y perdida, tratando de contener las lágrimas que no tardarían en caer.

Lo observa, vuelve a la realidad.... parecía que era demasiado tarde para retractarse, sus sentimientos ya habían sido expresados y no podía negarlos... por más que quisiera no lo podía hacer.... y solo logra responderle con un incierto...

__

- sí....

No se lo esperaba, no esperaba que su hermano fuera tan sincero... la verdad, esperaba un "no" como respuesta a su pregunta. Le dolía, dolía... y mucho.... sentía como punzadas en su corazón... 

- .....

Se quedó en silencio por largo tiempo, o por lo menos hasta que sintió las delicadas manos de su hermano mayor tomarle el rostro y secarle las lágrimas que corrían por este. Esas lágrimas traicioneras que nuevamente se habían escapado... nuevamente estaban dejando a la vistas sus sentimientos de dolor. Sintió como los brazos de su hermano lo rodeaban en un cálido abrazo y fue cuando rompió en un llanto más profundo... lloró y lloró.... no sabe por cuanto tiempo, solo sabe que lloró hasta que sus ojos no podían más... 

- mmmm.... mi cabeza.... me duele....

Abrió sus hermosos ojos, se encontraba en su habitación.... recostado en su cama.... se sentó

- es que lloraste por mucho tiempo... es lógico que te duela tanto... por eso están las luces apagadas.... las luces molestan a los ojos 

Kaede estaba allí, sentado a su lado.

- hermano....

- no.... no fue mi intención el hacerte llorar

- ....[ a caso cree que su culpa??.... ni yo se de quien es la culpa... pero suya no] no es tú culpa....

Rukawa se sorprende por la respuesta

- es que... fueron muchas cosas, muchas cosas me pasaron en este tiempo y la verdad necesitaba descargarme... lamento haberte hecho sentir mal, hermano.

- .....

Reiji estaba avergonzado, sabía que sus cosas no le interesaban a su hermano... pero, necesitaba de alguien... lo necesitaba.

- si quieres.... puedes contarme.

Reichan estaba sorprendido, nunca se hubiera esperado que Kaede se mostrara "interesado" en saber qué era lo que le sucedía.

- te interesa saber lo qué me pasa?....

- sí

- ya lo sabes, no finjas... mi madre te lo contó verdad?

- ......- no sabía que responder

- pero si quieres escucharlo de mis propios labios te lo contaré..... sí, me enamoré de un chico.... su nombre era Toru- al pronunciar ese nombre sus ojos se nublaron- él era un alumno nuevo....y yo? Yo era parecido a vos, de alguna manera, era popular entre las chicas... ellas decían gustar de mí, era buen jugador de basket.... y era buen alumno, mi vida podría decirse que era perfecta.... perfecta hasta el momento que lo conocí... Nos hicimos amigos fácilmente, y fue algo que me extrañó bastante... no soy una persona muy abierta... soy tímido con los extraños y no salgo de las personas que conozco desde hace tiempo... en realidad me asustan los cambios y él implicaba un cambio... pero él se me acercó y me pareció muy bueno... y así fuimos amigos. Un día estabamos haciendo un trabajo en su casa cuando ... cuando me toma de sorpresa y me besa.... me asusté, me quedé inmóvil... no sabía que hacer y cuando por fin reaccioné salí corriendo. Recuerdo haber hecho miles de cosas para no verlo pero ya era imposible, formaba parte de mi vida... sí o sí lo tenía que ver por una cosa o por otra... estuve escapando de él hasta el día que él se acercó a hablarme sobre lo que había pasado... recuerdo que me dijo que no me asustara... que a él le pasaba lo mismo, que también estaba asustado y que lo único que tenía claro era que me amaba.... yo, en cambio lo único que sabía era que estaba sintiéndome atraído hacia él.... por eso comenzamos a salir, a escondidas de todos.... pasó un tiempo hasta que llegó el día en que me mi corazón fue roto en pedazos... lo hizo fácil, lo hizo coto y doloroso, me dijo que se había "aburrido" de mí... ese día me quise morir, me di cuenta de que no había sido más que un juguete.... me sentía mal, me sentía usado y sobre todo.... traicionado. Pero no se conformó con eso... se encargado de que todos se enteraran de mi gusto por los hombres y dejó en claro de que "yo" había sido quien lo había seducido a él....

Rukawa no sabía que decirle, se lo veía tan triste... solo lo observaba secarse las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. No sabía que decir, que hacer, cómo consolarlo.... solo, solo pudo preguntar

- te gusta Hanamichi, verdad?

Reiji se sorprendió por la pregunta, no se las esperaba.... .

- a mí?? 

- sí... te gusta, verdad? 

- A mí... es que.... – no sabía que decir- no lo sé.... bueno... sí lo sé... me gusta.... lo quiero

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

N/A: HOLA!!! ^o^ cómo están? 

Acá está el capítulo 8 para quienes lo hayan estado esperando ^_~... como podrán haber leído se aclaran los sentimientos de los dos hermanitos y se enteran lo que le pasó a mí pobre Reichan ;_; pobrecito!!!! Toru malo!!!!!! Ya vas a ver, Reiko se vengará XD

Ahora un tema que me está poniendo nerviosa.... no puedo leer los reviews ¬¬********* o sea, voy a perder la paciencia en cualquier momento.... solo leí los de la primera página y cuando voy a la segunda no aparecen ;_; si alguien sabe por qué... me dice, sí? Eso sí, después me avive y puse para que me llegaran por mail... así que gracias Sayuri y María ^_~ ( los únicos dos que pude leer hasta ahora) y a las que dejaron reviews y no los pude leer tb gracias ^^.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Se cuidan ^o^

Reiko ~muuuuuuuuy resfriada ~ +_+

Pd: mi mail por las dudas es reiko_shiro@yahoo.com.ar


	9. PARTE IX

__

* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Does it show ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *

Los sentimientos hacia cierto pelirrojo estaban más que claros pero ahora lo más importante era saber qué era lo que sentía ese pelirrojo tan deseado por los hermanos Rukawa. Mientras Kaede pensaba que su Hana sentía algo especial por Reichan, Reiji sabía muy bien que el corazón de Hanamichi solo pertenecía a Kaede... pero qué hacer? Se lo debía decir?? O se lo debía ocultar?? No estaba seguro.... estaba confundido, por otra parte... su relación con Kaede había mejorado y lo correcto sería decírselo aunque... puede pretender no haber escuchado nada, total... testigos no había... sí, eso haría... no le diría a su hermano lo que escuchó aquella vez que se quedó a dormir en la casa de Hana.

- ya te vas?

- sí... nos vemos luego- le dice Reichan a Kaede para luego salir del departamento.

Caminaba hacia su secundaria, iba un poco distraído.... bueno, en realidad iba un poco dormido.... cuando escuchó que lo llamaban, se dio vuelta y vio al chico del otro día, a.... cómo le había dicho que se llamaba?... Aki? Sí... Aki, el capitán del equipo de basket.

- buenos días, Reiji

- muy buenos días – Reichan le sonríe.

Caminaron juntos a la secundaria, hablaron de esto y de aquello. 

- y... ya decidiste??

- decidir?? Qué cosa?

- Sobre entrar al equipo de basket ^^

- Es verdad.... me había olvidado, lo siento

- Hoy tenemos entrenamiento porque no vienes después de clases y pruebas, si te gusta te quedas... sino te gusta pues.... te vas ^^ no pierdes nada con intentar.

- De acuerdo...- le responde resignado, total....era verdad, no tenía nada que perder. 

Llegaron al salón. No había nadie, eran los primeros en llegar pero no por muchos tiempo. Uno a uno los demás alumnos llegaron. Estaban casi todos.... solo faltaba.... Youji. Reichan se había olvidado de él y solo lo recordó cuando lo vio entrar al salón. Casi se muere, quería que la tierra lo tragara, quería desaparecer... pero nada se podía hacer.

- muy buenos días, Reichan – le saluda Youji dedicándole una de sus más sensuales sonrisas.

Reiji solo lo observa apenado, no sabía como pero el solo hecho de tenerle cerca lo hacia sonrojarse. Trata de desviar su mirada pero...

- a caso no me piensas saludar? No es correcto que un alumno nuevo se muestre de esa manera ante sus compañeros... más aún si estos están tratando de ser amigables con él....

Reichan no sabía que hacer, saludarle o no? 

- hola- dice casi en un susurro desviando la mirada. 

- no bajes la mirada, tienes unos ojos muy hermosos... no veo razón para que te apenes por nada.... en todo caso, los demás deberían sentirse intimidados por el solo hecho de recibir una mirada tuya... aunque- tomándolo del mentón- tus ojos se verían mucho mejor con unas lágrimas... – y con estas últimas palabras se acerca al delicado rostro de Reichan, depositando un suave y delicado beso en la mejilla ... en esa mejilla que todavía lucía la marcas de un golpe. Al sentir el contacto de los labios de Youji con su piel, al cuerpo de Reichan le recorrió un escalofrío de punta a u punta. El rubor no tardó en aparecer en sus mejillas y Youchan se dio cuenta de ello, lo observo a los ojos- eres adorable... tan adorable que me dan ganas de darte un gran abrazo ^___________^

Decididamente, Reichan quería que lo tragara la tierra, que lo abducieran los extraterrestres... algo, algo que lo sacara de allí.... con ese comentario se puso aún más rojo, y lo único que hace es ver si los demás los observaban... de seguro que sí, estaba realmente avergonzado pero para su sorpresa parecía que nadie les prestaba atención, nadie aparentaba haberse dado cuenta de lo sucedido.

Las clases dieron comienzo. Reichan temía dar vuelta hacia atrás ya que sabía que se encontraría con los ojos de Youji, con esos ojos tan intimidantes... con esos ojos que se encontraban clavados en su espalda. 

Las clases finalizaron y fue allí cuando Aki se acercó a Reichan para llevarlo al entrenamiento del equipo de basket. 

- tranquilo, yo soy el capitán, como ya te había dicho y todos están esperando a que llegues, verás que te llevarás bien con todos

- sí, eso espero... ^^''

Fueron primero a cambiarse para luego entrar al gimnasio donde se encontraban todos reunidos escuchando las instrucciones del entrenador.

- llegamos

- capitán!!

- Amigos, quiero presentarles a Reiji Rukawa... vino a probar nuestro entrenamiento y lo más seguro va a ser que forme parte de nuestro equipo ^^ jejejeje

- Este... todavía no es seguro, Aki- le dice Reiji

- Bue.... no lo sabe todavía pero seguro que sí- le dice poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros, a lo que recibe una fría mirada desde no muy lejos... con eso supo que debía sacar ese brazo que estaba de más sobre los hombres de Reichan... 

- pero... no crees que deberíamos ver si es realmente es bueno???- escuchan que alguien preguntaba desde atrás, esa voz se le había familiar... no... no.... no... no podía estar ahí también!! Por qué? A caso... a caso lo seguía todas partes?

- Youji, por fin llegas.... te parecen horas de llegar... recuerda que eres el subcapitán... debes poner el ejemplo 

– le dice el entrenador

Reichan estaba completamente sorprendido. No le podía estar pasando esto.... Youji no podía formar parte del equipo de basket... no podía ser el subacitán.... por qué le pasaba estas cosas?? A caso tenía al mundo en su contra???

- Youchan, Reiji es muy buen jugador....- le decía Aki

- ya lo sé, pero no estaría mal probarlo ^^

- eso es verdad.... pero de qué forma??- le pregunta Aki- ya sé!!!! Por qué no lo pruebas en un uno a uno ^_~ 

- esa es una muy buena idea.... además, Reichan... me debes un partido

- ..... [ Tierra trágame, tierra trágame... S.O.S alguien? Alguien que me ayude.... nadie?? -_- ] esteeeee.... de acuerdo

- muy bien ^ ^

Todos se corrieron a un costado de la cancha para dejar dentro de esta solo a Youji y a Reichan. 

- muy bien, escuchen ustedes dos... irán a los 5 puntos... el que primero los haga será el ganador, ok? 

- por mí está bien, tú que dices Reichan??- le sonríe lo que causa que Reiji se sonroje nuevamente.

- Sí... no hay problema.

- Ok, comiencen- les dice Aki lanzando el balón al aire para que uno de los dos jóvenes lo tomara.... para que Reiji lo tomara. Tomó el balón y salió corriendo, era rápido pero Youji lo seguía por detrás. A pesar de la marca que le realizó, Reichan logró anotar un punto en un hueco que logró encontrar.

El partido permitió dejar ver cuan buen jugador era Reichan, no por nada era hermano de Kaede Rukawa... pero Youji también era muy bueno, ya iban 4 a 4. El balón lo tenía Reiji, estaba por lanzar cuando Youji para detenerlo intentó bloquearlo y "sin querer" cayó con todo su cuerpo sobre el cuerpo de Reiji. 

Cayeron al suelo. Reiji sentía el pesado cuerpo de Youji sobre el suyo. Sentía el contacto de los cuerpos, sentía el aroma de Youji cerca de él, sentía la respiración de Youji sobre su cuello. No se podía mover y Youji no parecía tener intenciones de ponerse de pie. Intentó correrlo pero no pudo, era pesado, el cuerpo de Youji era muy pesado....

- se encuentran bien?- se acerca Aki- Youchan, levántate.... estás aplastando al pobre de Reiji.

No tuvo otra opción más que hacerle caso a su amigo, se puso de pie. Observó a Reiji, quien se había sentado en el suelo.

- lo lamento, no fue mi intención hacerte caer- le extiende la mano para ayudarlo a pararse. Reiji solo se le quedó observando y luego de un rato decidió ponerse de pie por sí mismo.... lo intentó pero cayó.... lo intentó nuevamente pero volvió a caer. Su tobillo.... su tobillo le dolía.... no podía ponerse de pie.

- te encuentras bien Reiji?- le pregunta Aki

Todos se reunieron a su alrededor. El entrenador lo atendió y ordenó que alguien lo llevara a enfermería, ordenó que...

- Sakuragi.... llévalo a la enfermería....

- sí- le dice tomando a Reichan entre sus brazos 

- [Sakuragi??? Dijo... dijo Sakuragi???]

Reiji no salía de su asombro, llegaron a la enfermería pero él ni cuenta se dio... solo, solo observa al joven que estaba a su lado, solo observaba a Youji que se encontraba a su lado.

- en seguida regreso- les dice la enfermera a los dos muchachos 

Reichan no le sacaba la mirada de encima a Youji, y este se da cuenta. 

- qué sucede, mi querido Reichan?? ^^ a caso te diste cuenta de lo guapo que soy?? ^^

Ante tal comentario Reiji no puede evitar sonrojarse

- lo siento... pero... el entrenador te llamó Sakuragi???

- sí, por?

- Sakuragi???????- le preguntaba sumamente sorprendido 

- Esteeee.... sí, ese es mi apellido querido Reichan ¬¬

- A caso... a caso conoces a Hana?

- Hana?? Hanamichi??

- Sí....

- Es mi hermano... es mi hermano mayor.

Baldazo de agua fría para Reichan.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

N/A: ^ _______^ GRACIAS!!!!!!!! Me pone muy contenta el saber que les haya gustado mi fic. Gracias a todas!!!!

Devil, gracias por tus comentarios, me dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo... me alegra saber que sigas leyendo mi historia. 

También muchas gracias a vos Hikaru Itsuko, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Y para todas aquellas que pedían la intervención de Youchan, aquí lo tienen. ^_~ 

Ai!!! Espero que te guste porque va dedicado a vos... a vos, la fanática n° 1 de Youchan ... y Sayuri, también te lo dedico a vos a ver si te levanta el ánimo un poco. 

Bueno, es todo por ahora... no sé si quedó bien porque no se me ocurría nada de nada pero creo que dentro de todo está pasable. 

Reiko ~~~~~~


	10. PARTE X

__

* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ You see just through me ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *

Cómo explicar lo que le sucedía, lo que sentía... el joven que tenía frente de él, Youji.... era hermano de Hana... cómo era eso posible?? (N/A: mi querido Reichan... todo en esta vida es posible ^^) No se parecían físicamente pero.... pero ahora que lo observaba mejor... la sonrisa.... esa sonrisa era muy parecida a la de Hana.

- .... conoces a mí hermano??- le pregunta Youchan al verle tan sorprendido.

- Podría decirse....

En eso regresa la enfermera.

- llamamos a tú hermano y te vendrá a buscar en cualquier momento así que quédate aquí hasta que llegue ^______^

- mi hermano?? Lo llamaron??

- Sí, no te preocupes... no es nada serio, solo necesitas unos días de reposo y la inflamación se retirara.... no te asustes.

- ...

- Bueno, por el momento debo irme.... Youji te quedarás a hacerle compañía? 

Claro! ^________^... Reichan es mi compañero de clases y mi futuro compañero de equipo - le contesta mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente- además, me siento culpable por su caída U_U.... lo siento mucho mi querido Reichan!!!!!- lo abraza aún más fuerte

Reiji estaba sonrojado. Por qué siempre le hacía lo mismo???? Por qué a él??? No sabía que lo ponía nervioso???? Lo incomodaba..... además estaba la enfermera todavía ahí!!!!! 

- Youchan, no lo molestes!!!!!!!- le dice la enfermera mientras le da un "golpecito"

- no me maltrates ;_;... o sino le aviso a mí mamá ¬¬- le responde 

- sí, seguro... y tu mamá me va a dar la razón a mí ^^... además... no, ves que estás asustando al pobre chico??

- Yo no asusto a nadie.... todo lo contrario, todos piensan que soy muy guapo ^^

- ¬¬ como digas....- la enfermera se acerca a Reiji- tranquilo, si te molesta solo me avisas, sí? ^_~ 

- de acuerdo- le responde un poco avergonzado.

La joven enfermera se retira, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos nuevamente.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Youji retomó la pregunta...

- conoces a mí hermano??

- sí....

- de dónde?

- .....

En eso las puertas se abren, Kaede había llegado.

- hermano....!!!!!!!!

- estás bien?- le pregunta Rukawa mientras se acercaba a Reichan

- Lamento que te hayan llamando, no me avisaron....

- No te preocupes....

Kaede observa al muchacho que estaba junto a Reichan

- tú eres.....- lo había reconocido, era el chico de aquella mañana.... 

- REICHAN!!!!!!!! Qué te sucedió??- llega Hana a los gritos... lo cual toma por sorpresa a Reiji.

- Hana??- y observa a Kaede.

- Me siguió... quiso venir cuando supo que te habías accidentado....

- .........

Reiji solo observaba a su hermano, se lo veía.... diferente, su mirada había cambiado.... sus ojos.... sus ojos reflejaban tristeza?.... tal vez

- Reichan te encuentras bien???- le pregunta Hana mirándole a los ojos. 

- Hana.... sí, no te preocupes.... me encuentro bien- le responde y sus mejillas se ponen del color de dos manzanitas

Mientras, Youchan observaba la escena... la analizaba... a caso... a caso....

- Youji????

- eh??- sale de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con la mirada de Hana sobre él.

- hermano.... conoces a Reichan? ?_? – le pregunta sorprendido Hana

- sí, y por lo que veo tú también

- vaya... nunca me lo hubiera imaginado ^ ^

- la vida está llena de sorpresas Hana..... [ de muchas sorpresas.... jamás pensé que Reichan....]

- bueno, vamos a casa- dice Kaede ayudando Reiji a ponerse de pie

- Sí.

- oigan esperen!!!!!- dicen los dos hermanos Sakuragi al mismo tiempo.

Kaede los observa fríamente.

- qué quieren?

- oye, zorro tonto.... no nos trates así.... 

- ......

Siguen caminando.

Salen de la secundaria.... caminaron por un largo rato. Kaede y Reiji adelante mientras Youchan y Hana iban por detrás. 

- qué fue eso?- se pregunta Youji

- qué cosa??

- Me cayó una gota

Estaba comenzando a llover. Una a una las gotas comenzaron a caer...

- demonios lo único que faltaba....- todos los jóvenes comienzan a correr para buscar un lugar donde resguardarse del agua. 

- Hana, por qué no invitamos a Reichan y a su hermano para que vengan a casa??

- Qué?!?!?!?!?!?!?

- Sí, nuestra casa está cerca.... además, recuerda que Reichan no puede caminar mucho 

- Mmmmmm.... primero que es *mí* casa, tú casi nunca vienes..... y segundo, jamás dejaría entrar a ese zorro apestoso ¬¬

- Pero.... pobre Reichan, tendrá que esperar a que pase la lluvia?!?!

- Mmmmmm, de acuerdo.... lo haré solo por Reiji.

Y así fue como los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron al departamento de Hana, aunque a Kaede no le convencía mucho la idea..... 

- muy bien.... llegamos.....- dice Hana corriendo a sacarse la ropa mojada.

- sientanse como en su propia casa ^ ^... por lo pronto, yo compartiré mi habitación con Reichan y tú...- le dice mirando a Kaede- tú puedes dormir en la habitación de Hana. 

- qué?!?!?!?!?!- preguntan los hermanitos Rukawa sumamente colorados.

- Qué sucede??

- Nada pero....

- Bueno, entonces vamos Reichan te daré ropa para que te cambies.... – le dice llevándoselo a su habitación. 

Cuando Reichan se quiso dar cuenta ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación de Youji, y este ya había cerrado la puerta. Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

- muy bien Reichan, es hora de que te saque esa remera y te cambie de ropa antes de que te me enfermes ^^- le decía mientras se acercaba a Reichan, Youji lentamente comenzó a tironear de la remera de Reiji, quien estaba paralizado, no sabía qué hacer. Le pidió que se detuviera pero Youchan parecía no escucharlo.... parecía ignorarlo. Se lo pidió una y otra vez, se estaba asustando.... lo empujó, fue la única forma de lograr que se detuviera... fue la única forma de alejarlo de él.

- .... no me toques... no necesito tú ayuda, puedo cambiarme solo....- le dice desviándole la mirada al no poder sostenerse firme antes los ojos de Youchan

- ....

Youji lo observaba. Miraba cada centímetro del cuerpo de Reichan, lo miraba con esos ojos profundos e intimidantes, Reiji se sentía incómodo. Si había algo que lo ponía nervioso era sentir la mirada de Youji recorrer su cuerpo, lo observaba y podía darse cuenta de que Youchan quería más que ayudarle a cambiarse la remera

- creo que mejor voy con los demás....- le dice Reiji intentando salir de la habitación

- preferirías que el que te "ayudara" fuera mi hermano... verdad?- le dice poniéndose de pie, su mirada había cambiado... era diferente.... era fría.

Reiji estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Youji. 

- no entiendo a qué te refieres- le responde un poco nervioso. 

- No finjas que no sabes a qué me refiero... lo sabes muy bien.... te gusta mi hermano verdad?- le dice acercándose nuevamente a él. Reiji estaba asustado, qué hacer? Gritar? Empujarlo de nuevo? Salir corriendo? Qué?!?! ... pero... qué le sucedía?!?! Porque siempre le pasaba lo mismo, por qué siempre que estaba junto a él no podía hacer nada?? ... siempre era lo mismo.... su cuerpo no respondía.... siempre se perdía en los ojos de Youji, se quedaba como hipnotizado... y solo se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Youji cuando sintió los labios de Youchan sobre los suyos.

Mientras en otra habitación, Hana estaba buscando algo de ropa para prestarle a Rukawa. 

- toma... y cuídala que es mi remera favorita ¬¬

- ¬¬ no soy como tú, cuido las cosas

- oye!!!!

Kaede no le dio importancia y comenzó a cambiarse con lo que Hana pasó por mil colores y para tratar de disimular el "rubor" de sus mejillas trató de buscar un par de medias para ponerse.... pero no encontraba ninguna, a todas le faltaban el par.

- Youji!!!!!!!- salía gritando de su habitación para ir a la de su hermano pero se encuentra con la puerta cerrada con llave?? – Youji abrí!!!! 

Hana llegó justo a tiempo antes de que Youchan ( N/A: Hana te quiero!!!! Gracia!!!! Y vigila a tú hermanito ¬¬) intentara algo más con Reichan. Youji maldijo que su hermano llegara pero no le quedó más remedio que abrir la puerta.

- necesitas algo Hana?

- me prestas un par de medias???

- Claro, toma- le dice tomando un par que se encontraba más al alcance

- Gracias.... ^^

- de nada, hermano- y con estas palabras cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Volvió su vista a Reichan. Se lo veía sonrojado.... pero a la vez asustado, las lágrimas no tardarían en caer.

- Mi querido Reichan, dónde nos habíamos quedado?!- le dice mientras se acercaba a él peligrosamente.

Reiji a cada paso que Youji avanzaba era uno que él retrocedía. 

Cayó. Cayó de espaldas... 

- Reichan, te encuentras bien?- le decía Youji mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.- pobresito... te golpeaste fuerte??? – le preguntaba mientras sonreía....

- [cómo me puede sonreír?? Cómo hace? A caso... a caso no sabe lo que acaba de hacer?? A caso no recuerda que me besó??? Cómo hace para actuar indiferente... cómo hace para actuar como si no hubiera sucedido nada??]

- sabes.... me dan ganas de abrazarte!!!!!!!!!! – y lo abraza fuertemente, tan fuerte que caen nuevamente al piso.

Reiji comienza a llorar.

- Reichan, estás llorando....- se separa un poco y seca una de las lágrimas que recorría el rostro de Reichan con uno de sus dedos.... lo observa- me encanta verte llorar.... me encanta...sabes por qué? porque de esa forma.... te ves vulnerable, frágil..... como si cualquier cosa te pudiera hacer daño..... porque parece que necesitas de alguien para que te proteja.... porque me gusta pensar que esa persona soy yo ....

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

N/A: jojojojo.... acá lo dejo 

Hola!!!! Cómo están?? Espero que bien ^^

Antes que nada: Muchas gracias ^___________________^.... me alegra que les guste como va... espero no estar defraudando a nadie. Jejejejejeje como verán acá Youji besó a mí Reichan ¬¬***** pero bue.... 

Devil: gracias!!! ^^ como te dije... tus comentarios me dan muchos ánimos y me alegra que sigas por acá leyendo mi fic... gracias por tus reviews, son muy importantes para mí.

Sayuri: amiga! Me alegra que te haya levantado el ánimo aunque sea un poquito ... tú felicidad es mí felicidad ^_________^ y arreglé a Youchan para que no parezca tan pervertido xD... aunque me parece que sigue igual =P

Rukawamaria: jejejeje, aclaré esta vez... viste? ^_~ También te quería agradecer por tus comentarios, muchas gracias... espero que te guste este capítulo.

Kotorimoon: me alegras que sigas leyendo mi fic... pensé que ya no lo estabas leyendo más -_- pero veo que seguís por aquí.... y también me alegra que te guste Reichan!!!! Pensé que todas preferían a Youji ¬¬

Hikaru Itsuko: es verdad, quedó medio feo la parte en donde Youji le dice a Reiji que sus ojos eran más lindos cuando lucían unas lágrimas (o algo parecido ¬¬ en este momento no me acuerdo las palabras exactas, tengo mala memoria ^^Uuuu) pero ahora lo traté de arreglar un poco y hasta quedó más romanticón ^^Uuuu jejejeje... espero que te guste. 

Etigya y Katemi: están todavía por ahí?? ?_?

Cyndi: muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me haces sonrojar ^^ jajajaja... espero que te guste como va ^_~ 

Undomiel: también muchas gracias a vos, me alegra saber que hay más gente que lee mi fic.

Bue, como verán todavía con Hana y Ru no pasó nada, creo que me centré mucho en Reichan y Youji... prometo que en el próximo capítulo van a tener un acercamientos esos dos muchachos ^^ y si no lo hago.... esteee... no sé..... ustedes ven ^^

Espero sus opiniones.

Comentarios o sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Si quieren me buscan en el msm ( reiko_shiro@hotmail.com) xD o en el de yahoo ^^

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ^O^

****

Reiko ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _..:::: looked for the place where my smile was::::... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_


	11. PARTE XI

* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _And I can' Hide _~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *

Reiji lo empujó con fuerza, Youji estaba sorprendido.... la mirada de su Reichan había cambiado, no reflejaba miedo ni eran los mismos ojos de los cuáles se había "enamorado" porque... sí, la razón por la cual se sentía atraído por Reichan era por sus ojos... sus hermosos ojos, esos ojos que reflejaban dulzura, ternura... pero ahora no quedaban rastros de ellos, ahora esos ojos reflejaban "odio"? a caso reflejaban odio hacia él???............. 

Reiji salió de la habitación dando un portazo a la puerta, dejando detrás a un muy sorprendido Youji

- Rei.... Reichan- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar 

Estaba nervioso, alterado, perturbado... cómo definir como se sentía? Cómo explicar por lo que le pasaba?... Esto era lo único que le faltaba... por qué le pasaba estas cosas a él?? Por qué????? No lo entendía... y no lo llegaría a entender nunca...

- Reichan te encuentras bien??- escucha la voz de Hana, se da vuelta para verle... allí estaba, sonriéndole.... otra cosa que nunca lograría entender era cómo Hana lograba con una sonrisa hacerlo sentir tan bien.... era algo misterioso.... a su lado se sentía tan relajado, en paz.... tal vez por eso, tal vez por eso se sentía atraído hacia él.... 

- Sí... y mi hermano??- le pregunta un poco más tranquilo

- Se está cambiando ¬¬ nunca pensé que tardara tanto tiempo

- Es que mi hermano es muy detallista en lo que se pone ^^... no es de ponerse cualquier cosa... 

- De verdad?

- O-o .... creo que no debía haberlo dicho- dice con cara de inocencia, la inocencia había regresado a su rostro.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Reichan eres tan lindo!!!!- lo abraza fuertemente (N/A: esteee ¬¬**** por qué todos tienen la manía de abrazar a Reichan?????? Eso no se vale... yo lo quiero abrazar también ^___________^) 

Reiji se estaba poniendo un poco sonrojado, se sentía mareado con el solo echo de tener a Hana a su lado...

- no te cambiaste todavía??- le pregunta Hana al sentir las ropas de Reichan aún húmedas.

- este.... no, aún no....

- ya sé.... no te gustó la ropa de mi hermano.... te comprendo, usa colores muuy.... muy raros, muy feos.... si querés te presto yo, pero eso si... después que ese zorro apestoso salga de una vez de mí habitación ¬¬

- a quién llamas zorro apestoso?- pregunta Kaede

- a ti- le responde Hana – tú eres un zorro apestoso

- no soy zorro, ni mucho menos apestoso.

- Sí, lo eres! Lo eres! Lo eres! Lo eres! Lo eres!!!

- .... infantil ¬¬

Y antes de que comenzaran a discutir como siempre, Reiji se llevó a Hana para que le prestara ropa para cambiarse.

- toma, espero que te vaya bien ^^

- gracias Hana.... ahora salgo.

- de acuerdo, te estaremos esperando en el living ^^

- sí....

Hana sale de la habitación para dejar a Reichan cambiarse tranquilo. 

Reiji se cambió, no le tomó demasiado tiempo.... pero ... pero no se animaba a salir de la habitación y encontrarse con Youji. Qué haría?? Tendría que salir en algún momento.... debía hacerlo.... pero cómo comportarse ante su presencia? Como actuar frente a él? Como verle a los ojos? Cómo lo haría??? Pero quedandose encerrado no solucionaría nada... lo único que lograba era prolongar la "muerte" (?) ... tal vez... podría llamarse de esa forma porque cada vez que lo sietne cerca se quiere morir (N/A: NO!!!! Reichan no te me mueras ;_;) Se armó de valor .... y salió, se dirigió al living y como Hana le había indicado allí estaban los tres muchachos. Hana y Kaede parecían estar discutiendo nuevamente, parecía que esa era la única forma que tenía Kaede para llamar la atención de ese pelirrojo.... los observaba alegre, se veían bien los dos juntos... se veían graciosos..... Hana se comportaba como un niño mientras su hermano trataba de mantenerse serio aunque podía darse cuenta de que le costaba bastante, quién no se reiría con Hana?... además, lo conocía muy bien, no era que su hermano nunca se reía.... como todos pensaban.... su hermano solo demuestra esa fachada a los demás para no salir lastimado... porque cuando Kaede quiere a una persona LA QUIERE pero odia que lo traicionen o que le hagan daño.... por eso prefiere no querer a nadie.... aunque claramente se está arriesgando a "querer" a ese pelirrojo, aunque este no lo sepa aún. Tal vez.... tal vez lo mejor sería que Kaede se quedara con Hana, además se complementaba.... porque como una vez le dijo Ru en aquel momento de confesión: uno es lo que el otro no es.... Además, qué perdía él?? Nada... Hana lo veía como un hermano, como un hermanito menor al cual proteger.... además en ese momento prefería la felicidad de su hermano mayor antes que la propia, Kaede lo había ayudado mucho.... 

Estaba decidido y tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Youji lo estaba observando.... no lo hizo hasta que la mirada de Youchan sobre su cuerpo se hizo realmente pesada.... se hicieron tan evidentes que no las podía pasar por alto.... lo observó, allí estaba, observándolo, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo con su mirada.... pero... se lo veía triste???? Tal vez.... pero no tenía por qué interesarle.... a partir de ese momento se había prometido no volver a interesarse en nadie... no volver a enamorarse ni nada que lo lleve al sufrimiento... o por lo menos eso iba a intentar...

- Reichan.....- dice Hana al darse cuenta de la presencia de este... dejando en 2do plano la pelea con Kaede- ven, siéntate con nosotros...

El tiempo pasó volando.... pronto llegó la hora de la cena, y los 4 jóvenes se vieron en la trabajosa tarea de preparar la cena.... salvo Reichan, todos los demás eran el grupo "anti" cocina.... y por esa razón delegaron esa tarea a Reiji; mientras, ellos preparaban la mesa y demás.

Reiji preparó unas pizzas que desaparecieron en cuestión de minutos.... 

La situación era bastante incómoda.... no eran íntimos amigos entre los 4. Hana solo hablaba con Reichan y cuando se acordaba de la existencia de su hermano, también lo hacía.... pero decididamente con Rukawa no.... bueno, sí.... aunque solo para pelear con él y llevarle la contra en todo; Kaede por su lado solo hablaba lo justo y necesario con su hermano... o también se le escapa uno que otro insulto para el joven pelirrojo....; y Youji, Youji estaba como ido.... no hacía más que observar a Reiji.

La noche comenzó a avanzar, y ya se estaba haciendo tarde

- dónde dormiremos?? Tengo sueño...- pregunta Reichan con una carita de dormidito y refregándose los ojitos ^^

- tú puedes venir a dormir en mi habitación ^^- le dice Hana a lo que Reichan se sonroja 

- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- escuchan Hana y Reichan que Kaede y Youji exclaman como respuesta a esa proposición.

- Por qué no??? ¬¬

- .....- ninguno sabía que contestar....

- Hana, yo creo que lo mejor es que vos compartas tú cuarto con mi hermano.... y yo.... y yo comparto el cuarto con tú hermano- logró concluir, sin saber como logró decirlo y cómo lo iba a lograr- porque ustedes dos van a la misma preparatoria y asisten al mismo horario y todo eso... mientras nosotros vamos a la misma secundaria y ocurre lo mismo ^^ 

- De acuerdo.... ¬¬ pero la idea de dormir bajo el mismo techo que el zorro apestoso no me agrada para nada

- No creas que a mí sí...- le intenta decir con su tono frío pero Kaede no puede salir de su asombro aún

- De acuerdo, en ese caso.... yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches

- Buenas noches- le responden todos

- Youji, ve con él.... – le dice Hana. Reichan se congela al escuchar eso pero sigue caminando como si nada... trataba de disimular lo mejor posible.... y lo estaba logrando.

Ambos jóvenes llegan a la habitación. Se quedaron en silencio, estaban incómodos...

- puedes dormir en mi cama....- le ofrece Youji

- Y tú?

- No te preocupes, yo duermo en el suelo – le responde intentado sonreír...

- Yo debo dormir en el suelo... yo soy el que sobra....

- No!! Yo quiero que duermas en mi cama.... no me gustaría .... no me gustaría que duermas incómodo....- le responde mientras preparaba lo que sería por esa noche su cama.

- De acuerdo, gracias- le dice Reichan mientras se recostaba y lentamente dejaba que sus pesados párpados comenzaran a caer.... tenía sueño, quería dormir.... había sido un día bastante.... bastante movido... muchas cosas había sucedido.

- Buenas noches, mi querido Reichan – y serciorándose de que este se encontrara dormido, Youji deposita un beso sobre los delicados labios de Reiji. (N/A: ¬¬******* eso no gustó nada-nada pero bueno... va dedicado a todas las "admiradoras" de Youji... que son más que las de mi Reichan adorado)

Mientras en el living, todavía estaban los dos hermanos mayores... ninguna quería irse a dormir por lo que esto implicaba, aguantaron hasta las 00.30 AM pero no podían más, mañana tendrían clases y debía irse a acostar.

- tengo sueño, tonto

- ¬¬ no te contesto porque yo también tengo sueño....- le dice poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar para dirigirse a su habitación con Rukawa por detrás.

Ambos jóvenes entran al cuarto.

- dónde dormiré?- le pregunta Kaede

- en el suelo, dónde más zorro??

- ¬¬ no eres buen anfitrión.... tú deberías dormir en el suelo- le dice acercándose a la cama de Hanamichi y recostándose en esta.

- OYE!!!! SAL DE MI CAMA!!!!!!

- No quiero 

- .....- Hana solo comienza a correrlo para acostarse él. Lucharon por un rato hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la cama era lo suficientemente amplia para que durmieran los dos juntos ( N/A: jejejejeje.... esta parte va dedicada para Sayuri-chan ^^.... ojo! No dejes volar tú imaginación demasiado xD)... pero no era lo suficientemente grande como para que durmieran cómodos. Estaban acostados uno al lado del otro, Hana se sentía incómodo... se quería morir, se estaba sonrojando... y todo por tener al zorro a su lado. Lo observa, se veía hermoso... cómo era posible que fuera tan hermoso???? Cómo???? No lo comprendía.... era una cosa de otro mundo... acaso era un ángel?? No... los ángeles no tienen esa personalidad, nadie puede tener la personalidad de Kaede Rukawa- [ WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH... esto no me puede estar pasando!!!! ... necesito dormirme!!!!]- intenta cerrar sus ojos y tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Kaede por su lado, abre sus ojos... no lograría dormir en toda la noche si seguía así... cómo podría contenerse al tener al pelirrojo a su lado, a escasos centímetros... lo observa. Se veía hermoso... tan tranquilo, tan pacífico.... era la única oportunidad para verlo en ese estado porque cuando estaba despierto era todo lo contrario ^^;; Intenta dormirse, lo único que pedía era que las horas se pasaran rápido.

Los dos jóvenes intentaban dormirse pero por más que lo intentaban no lo lograban... tenerse tan cerca los hacía sentirse incómodos.... Hana se da vuelta hacia su derecha (N/A: Hana estaba durmiendo en el lado izquierdo de la cama mientras Ru en el lado derecho), mientras que al mimos tiempo Kaede lo hace pero para su izquierda. Los dos se quedaron enfrentados, un rostro frente del otro... se dieron cuenta por la proximidad de estos.... pero ninguno se animó a abrir los ojos, preferían quedarse así.... solo era cuestión de centímetros para rozar los labios del otro. Hana tímidamente comenzó a acercarse pero no se animaba completamente... solo le faltaban milímetros... por su lado Kaede se daba cuenta de la proximidad de Hana, podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de él.... y también se dio cuenta de que se detuvo justo cuando faltaba tan poco.... por eso... por eso se acercó él.... con "ayuda" los labios lograron encontrarse en un tímido beso.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

N/A: Hola!!!! ^________________^ cómo están? Espero que muy bien ^_~... yo? Yo estoy enfermita -_- pero como no fui al Colegio me puse a arreglar los últimos toques al cap. 11 para subirlo ^^... como podrán apreciar....

Espero que les guste como va, cualquier cosa me avisan. 

Ahora:

Sayuri: esteee... Youji tiene naturaleza de pervertido xD por más que intento "suavizarlo" no lo logro ...jejejejeje pero tiene sus momentos de romanticón como ahora y como verás más adelante ^ ^

Ai: Tk sigue llorando, dice que lo cambiaste por uno más joven. ¬¬ o sea, elegía uno... jajajaja, chiste. 

Hikaru Itsuko: jejejejeje... como verás Hana y Ru ya actuaron... espero no desilucionarte -_-

Katemi: me alegra que te guste... y sí, Youji dentro de todo quiere a Reichan... por qué no está con Hana en casa? Esteeeeeeee.... (Reiko pensando una respuesta coherente para dar) mmmmm.... porque vivía con unos amigos (amigos!! No "amigos" jejeje...) y bueno como es medio desordenado lo echaron del departamento ^^Uuuuu... fue convincente? 

Devil: ^^ creo que ahora también lo dejo en suspenso pero soy buena y ....

CAN Hershey: hola ^^ gracias por leer mi fic. A mí también me encantan los HanaRu y por eso me puse en la tarea de escribir uno ^^...xD la segunda? 

Y bueno creo que no me olvido de nadie ^^ y si lo hago **Perdón!!!!** Es que hoy no rindo mucho que digamos U_U

Ahora las dejo con el capítulo 12 ^^ SÍ!!!!!!!! También escribí el capítulo 12... pero no se ilusionen mucho ¬¬ además me costó!!!! Pero bueno.... pasen y lean... y dejen sus opiniones.

****

Reiko ~ ~ ~ ~ ...::: **_Where does my full memories of the past go?_** :::....


	12. PARTE XII

* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ I 'm naked arround you ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *

__

(N/A: este.... el título no ayuda y muchos menos la situación en la que quedó en el capítulo anterior pero no se ilusione nadie, no tiene nada que ver xD ... y te lo digo a vos, mentecita imaginativa ^^)

Kaede no lo podía creer, podía sentir los labios de Hanamichi sobre los suyos... y lo mismo sucedía con Hana. Qué hacer? Cómo reaccionar? Cómo actuar? 

- [qué hago?? Si me separo puede ser que se despierte... porque parece estar dormido.. y si se despierta, qué hago? Qué le digo? AAAAAAAAH!!!....]- pensaban Hana. 

- [sus labios... sus labios saben dulces.... muy dulces....] – pensaba Kaede

Ante la duda, prefirieron quedarse quietos (N/A: sí, justo.. solo por si las duda se quedaron quietesitos, eso no me lo creo ni yo que lo escribí ¬¬)... se quedaron como estaban, inmóviles... quietos y manteniendo ese beso "casual" pero lamentablemente no pudo ser mucho por tiempo... el aire se les estaba acabando, se habían olvidado de respirar.... por eso, lentamente como si se estuvieran moviendo en dormidos, comenzaron a separarse....igualmente, Kaede por su lado aprovechó para acomodarse de tal manera para quedarse durmiendo sobre el pecho de Hana mientras este... este solo se quedó inmóvil, solo sentía los cabellos del zorro rozarle el cuello mientras Ru podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Hana... acelerado... acelerado como nunca.... ese corazón que estaba latiendo por él aunque no lo sabía. Por más que ninguno de los dos se haya animado a abrir los ojos el solo hecho se sentir el contacto de los labios fue suficiente... estaban conformes... era algo que no se lo hubieran imaginado... algo que nunca tuvieron esperanzas de llegara a lograr 

Ahora sí, ahora ya podían dormir más tranquilos.... Kaede durmió muy bien, la verdad nunca antes había dormido mejor... claro, el pecho de ese pelirrojo había resultado muy cómodo. .. además, se sentía muy bien dormir con el aroma de Hana cubriéndolo, embriagándolo por completo. Estaba feliz y la sonrisa no tardó en aparecer... aunque nadie pudo ser testigo de ella.

Por su lado Hanamichi, estaba feliz aunque no se animaba a moverse por temor a que Kaede se despertara... quería que el tiempo se detuviera.... quería quedarse así por el resto de su vida, quería quedarse junto a ese zorro, se lo veía tan hermoso... cuando dormía se lo veía tan hermosos.... pero lentamente el sueño lo fue venciendo... lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Mientras en otra habitación, otros dos jóvenes estaban con sus corazones latiendo a mil por segundo, estaban incómodos, por mas que pudieron conciliar el sueño por un rato.... se pasaron prácticamente toda la noche despiertos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.... Reichan porque tenía miedo de que Youji le hiciera algo (N/A: pobre Reichan!!! ¬¬ Youji pervertido... )

- te amo....- fue lo único que se escucho en medio del silencio que se apoderaba de la habitación 

Reichan se quedó inmóvil, observando el techo... observando las figuras que se formaban en la habitación por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

- sé que estas despierto... te dije que te amo!.... no me pensas contestar nada?

- lo lamento... lo lamento Youji, pero... 

- te gusta mi hermano, verdad?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

- por más que me gustara .... Hana está enamorado de Kaede, y Kaede de Hana.... no puedo hacer nada

- ya veo... 

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo

- te lastimaron verdad?

- ...... no quiero hablar de eso ahora- le dice dándose vuelta y tratando de dormir.

- de acuerdo.... pero recuerda que yo nunca lo voy a hacer...

- [nunca?? Si por tú culpa me la paso llorando.... ]

- buenas noches Reichan, y descansa....

El amanecer llegó y junto a él Youji se levantó, comenzó a vestirse... y Reiji también lo hizo.

- voy a preparar el desayuno... si quieres puedes usar uno de mis uniformes....

- gracias

- de nada.... y ve a despertar a mí hermano y a el tuyo....

- de acuerdo...

Youji sale para dejarlo solo, Reichan estaba sorprendido... Youji estaba diferente, no entendía que le pasaba.... (N/A: Reichan no te confíes!!! Uno nuca sabe lo que pueda pasar ¬¬ seguro que está esperando para que bajes las defensas y enteonces....)

Se cambio de ropa, y luego fue la habitación de Hana... entró y se sorprendió con lo que vio (N/A: O-o) Su hermano... su hermano estaba besando a Hana.... besando esos labios que él tanto anhelaba... Se quedó inmóvil, en estado de Shock... no sentía nada, solo los observaba... Hana estaba dormido parecía que no se daba cuenta (N/A: Hana tiene un sueño muy pesado ^^;;;) pero... pero lentamente comenzó a doler.... lo que estaba viendo le dolía....pero por qué dolía tanto? Por qué?? Se suponía que ya no le debía importar.... se suponía que ya estaba decidido, Hana sería para Kaede pero igual... dolía. 

Ru se separó del beso que le estaba dando a Hana, se había despertado más temprano exclusivamente para eso.... para besarlo... para besarlo antes de que se despertara... para poder recordar un beso y que esta vez lo pueda ver.... no le importaba que Hana estuviera dormido... con besarlo él se conformaba... pero nunca se esperó que Reiji los viera... la verdad, esperaba que Hana se despertara y luego de insultara le diera un golpe.

- Reichan....- fue lo único que pudo decir al verlo 

lo... lo... lo siento, hermano- sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él Reichan.... 

Reiji caminó rápido por el pasillo pero no mucho porque aún le molestaba su tobillo, tomó su portafolio y salió del departamento. Youji lo observó sorprendido, y por más que no entendía fue tras él....por alguna razón no lo quería dejar solo en ese momento.

Reiji caminó por largo rato hasta llegar al parque, a aquel parque donde una mañana había conocido a Hana.... aquel parque donde también había conocido a Youji... los había conocido en diferentes circunstancias... tal vez... tal vez si los hubiera conocido en diferente orden, si tal vez al que hubiera conocido primero hubiera sido a Youji y lo hubiera conocido como lo hizo con Hana... tal vez no estaría pasando por este momento.

No estaba llorando, ya no tenía lágrimas para derramar... la verdad.... ya estaba cansado de llorar....

Reichan....- escucha que la voz de Youji lo llama 

- quiero estar solo.... por favor.....

Quedaron en silencio, ninguno habló por un largo rato....

- por qué?.... por qué??- pregunto Reichan en un susurro.

- porque.... **_"el amor es cruel.... el amor no correspondido es irracional...cuando dos personas se juntan no hace más que hacerse daño...."_**

Reiji observa a Youji, ahí estaba.... pensaba que ya se había ido pero seguía allí, junto a él.... era verdad, sus palabras eran verdad....

- pero... siempre hay que buscar una forma para sobrellevarlo.... y sabes algo más... **_tú eres la razón por la cual no puedo dormir en las noches_**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

N/A: Chachachannnnnnnnnnnn!!!!! Gustó?? O no gustó?? Jejejejejeje espero que sí porque me esforcé mucho... ténganlo en cuenta ¬¬

Ahora sí, no sé que más va a seguir.

Reiko ~ ~ ~ ~..:::_A burst that blew away all I saw value 'till now...he made me fall in love _:::...


	13. PARTE XIII

* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ And it feels so right ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Hana abrió sus ojos... ya había amanecido.  
  
Miró a un costado y vio que Rukawa estaba a su lado, a penas vio su figura un tinte rojizo hizo aparición en sus mejillas.... lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue "aquel" beso, aquel beso que tuvieron esa noche... aquel beso que jamás se olvidaría, ese beso casual pero... qué haría ahora? Cómo actuaría frente a él? Estaba nervioso.... por primera vez se sentía realmente nervioso frente a la presencia de Kaede.... por primera vez los nervios lograron "ganarle" a su auto control.  
  
Por su lado Rukawa todavía no se había dado cuenta de que Hana ya se había despertado, la verdad.... lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento era en su hermano Reichan.... qué haría ahora?? Cómo pudo ser tan tonto??? Cómo logró dejarse llevar por sus "¿deseos?"... cómo fue eso posible... él que siempre lograba mantenerlos bajo control.... pero claro, ese pelirrojo siempre lograba lo imposible en él... Se da vuelta para observarlo, allí estaba.... observándolo.... con esa mirada de ingenuidad... siempre se lo veía tan lindo de esa manera... y sobre todo cuando tenías sus mejillas rojas como las tenía en ese momento. Algo que nunca lograba comprender era cómo era posible que alguna veces se viera taaaaaaaan adorable, inocente, ingenuo e infantil; mientras otras era toda una bestia???? todavía no lo lograba comprender pero tal vez era eso lo que tanto amaba de él  
  
- qué te sucede??- le preguntó.... y luego sonrió inconscientemente  
  
Hana.... si antes estaba sonrojado ahora estaba que hervía. Acaso el zorro estaba sonriendo??? A caso le estaba sonriendo????? Sonriéndole a él?? No podía ser posible.... Pero tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa.... le sentaba muy bien la sonrisa, menos mal que no sonreía muy menudo porque si no tendría el triple de admiradoras.... cómo era posible que una persona sea tan hermosa????? Se quedó perdido en la sonrisa, hipnotizado... en transe.  
  
- qué sucede?- le pregunta Kaede intrigado por el rostro de sorpresa que lucía Hana.  
  
- estás sonriendo???????  
  
- Eh? [ estoy sonriendo???? Yo??????]- hasta él estaba sorprendido. Con sus delicados y largos dedos rozó sus propios labios, era verdad... sus labio se encontraban curvados... se encontraban curvados formando una sonrisa.  
  
- te sientes bien zorro??- le pregunta Hana saliendo de su estado de "hipnotismo" y volvía a ser el de siempre, puso una de sus manos sobre la frente de Ru para tomarle la temperatura... acercándose a él inconscientemente  
  
Sus rostro estaban cerca de nuevo, a escasos centímetros uno del otro....la mano de Hana comenzó a deslizarse por el rostro de Kaede, en un desliz que se transformó en caricia. Cada uno estaba sumido, perdido... en la mirada del otro. Hana estaba perdido en esos hermosos ojos azules... No comprendía lo que le sucedía, era manipulado por sus deseos y no por la racionalidad.... lo que hacía no era más que impulsos.... se encontraba cegado por el deseo. Mientras Kaede... él sí estaba dentro de sus "casillas", él si era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.... él sí era consciente de que Hana estaba peligrosamente cerca, peligrosamente para él ya que no se podría contener.... aunque no tuvo que hacerlo mucho ya que fue solo cuestión de segundos para sentir nuevamente los labios de Hana.... a caso esto era un sueño? A caso no había despertado aún??  
  
Hana por su lado, no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo... hasta que finalmente reaccionó y se alejó bruscamente de Kaede. Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y miedo, qué acababa de hacer???? No podía ser posible... a caso había besado a el zorro??? Su cabeza era solo confusiones. Y para peor, sintió la mirada de Rukawa sobre él... qué haría? Que diría?? Cómo actuaría?... De seguro el zorro se lo diría a todos, claro... de esa forma se libraría completamente de él.... seguro, seguro que lo publicaría hasta en los diarios si fuera posible... ya podía imaginarse el titular "Hanamichi Sakuragi, el talentoso jugador de Shohoku abusando a la estrella del equipo Kaede Rukawa!!" sería su ruina....  
  
- yo... este.... lo siento- pudo decir e intentó salir de la habitación... pero no lo logró ya que Rukawa lo detuvo.  
  
- qué sientes?  
  
- ..............  
  
- te gusto verdad?  
  
- ........- Hanamichi estaba a mil colores, qué haría ahora- no te burles de mí zorro, déjame....-  
  
- no, no lo haré... no lo haré hasta que me expliques por qué me besaste....  
  
- por qué... por qué te besé?  
  
- Sí- le dice con mirada fría....  
  
- Pues......... [no sé porque te besé... solo sé que se sintió muy bien... me gustó ... ]  
  
Mientras en otro lugar.  
  
- Reichan...- le susurra al oído Youji mientras se acerca lentamente para rodearlo en un cálido abrazo.- por favor... solo quiero que recuerdes una cosa.... TE AMO (N/A: para las admiradoras de Youji ¬¬.... * Reiko * sin comentarios ~_~ )  
  
Reichan no sabía que hacer, ese abrazo fue realmente contenedor... la verdad necesitaba que alguien le dijera que lo amaba.... en este momento se encontraba sumamente vulnerable.... era como un niño el que necesita protección, cariño... amor (N/A: yo te abrazo Reichan! ^_^ y tb Kotorimoon y Sayurichan =P)  
  
- .......- solo se dejó abrazar - [ sus brazos, su abrazo... se sienten tan bien.... tan cálidos..... me gustaría quedarme así para siempre....]  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
N/A: corto... lo sé U_U pero fue lo único que logré escribir.... tuve muchos factores en mi contra ¬¬ pero el principal la falta de inspiración ;_; buuuuuuuuu tuve que llamarla y pedirle que me haga un delivery jajajajajaja También estuve ocupada con mi colegio y con mi blog ^____________^ estoy feliz..... está re lindo (esa es mí opinión ^_~ pero claro, es mío jejejeje). Espero que les guste como quedó este mini cap., díganme sus opiniones y... a cuál prefieren ¬¬ Youji o Reichan ^_^ ...  
  
Hasta el prox. Capítulo.  
  
Reiko ~ ~ ~ ~ dancing in the sky ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	14. PARTE XIV

* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _Trying to remeber _~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *

- porque...- Hana estaba sumamente confundido, no sabía que contestarle al zorro... qué haría?. Bajó la mirada, no quería verlo... había arruinado todo... ya no se podría acercar a él... ahora solo quedaba admitirle sus sentimientos y que Kaede lo mandara al infierno.... eso más soportar su desprecio durante el resto de su vida.... 

Pero.... desde cuando se sintió atraído por Kaede Rukawa... el zorro como él le decía.... Desde cuándo??? A caso fue amor a primera vista?? No lo podía recordar... no, amor a primera vista no fue... su primer "amor" fue Haruko... aunque pensándolo mejor ella fue solo... cómo decirlo? ... una pequeña ilusión? No.... eso no.... él se dijo estar enamorado de Haruko porque ella se había mostrado amigable con él... y luego de todos sus rechazos era la primera chica que lo trataba tan bien... fue un momento de vulnerabilidad... se sintió atraído por ese cariño.... y sintió un gran dolor al haberse enterado que ella estaba enamorada de ese zorro, de ese tal Kaede Rukawa.... recuerda haberlo ido a golpear en la terraza.... vaya, es verdad.... en algún momento lo odiaba.... realmente lo odiaba... pero... pero cuando surgieron estos sentimientos... este "amor"? mmmm... tal vez...

- estoy esperando una respuesta........- le interrumpe Rukawa, la verdad estaba muy impaciente esperando una respuesta... quería saber YA! Si ese pelirrojo sentía algo por él... si aunque sea tenía una mínima esperanza... si al menos tenía una mínima oportunidad ... aprovecharía cualquier cosa, hasta aprovecharía la confusión de Hana si ese fuera el caso. No le importaba nada.... haría lo que sea... cualquier cosa........

- yo........ mmmmmmmm........- no sabía que contestarle.... – sabes creo que se nos hace tarde para ir a clases ^^Uuuu

- ¬¬ solo lo dices para escaparte de mi pregunta....

- más tarde te la respondo, sí?

- No! Respóndela ahora...

- Y por qué quieres saber?? 

- [ qué le digo?? le digo que lo amo??.... mmmm.... no.... tal vez él no me ama..... ] te parece poco que la persona que dice odiarme me bese ¬¬ 

- yo no te odio – le dice inconscientemente 

- no?

- .......- se pone de pie rápido y sale de la habitación dejando a un muy sorprendido Kaede....

- tal vez.... tal vez el que tendría que dar el segundo paso sea yo.....- se dice así mismo

Escucha la puerta cerrarse, Hana había salido del departamento. 

Sakuragi caminó lo más rápido que pudo, solo a él le podía pasar estas cosas... solo a él se le ocurre besar a Kaede!!! Bueno, aunque por el momento habían postergado la charla.... aunque solo la había "postergado" y eso quiere decir que solo la había retrasado por un tiempo.... que de seguro iba a ser muy corto.

Llegó a Shohoku, saludó a todos pero no como siempre... esta vez estaba serio... distraído... pensativo, todo al mismo tiempo.... la verdad Kaede Rukawa, el jugador número 11 del equipo de Shohoku lograba sacarlo de sí mismo....

Las horas pasaron, rápido.... muy rápido... demasiado rápido para su gusto.... a la salida decidió quedarse un rato después de clases cosa que todos se fueran a sus casas.... ese día no habría entrenamiento, Akagi... o mejor dicho los chicos de tercer año se había ido de excursión. 

Ya había pasado un tiempo considerable.... aparentemente ya no había nadie en toda la preparatoria, ya era tiempo de ir a casa.

Salió de la preparatoria lo más seguro, lo más tranquilo.... hasta que sintió una mano que se posaba sobre su hombro. Temía darse vuelta, temía encontrarse con ciertos ojos azules.... 

- por qué te tardaste tanto.... tonto

- O_o Ru...Rukawa, qué haces aquí?

- Me debes una "charla"

Hanamichi se quedó helado parecía que no había vuelta atrás.... 

- este.......

- vamos a mi casa

- eh? ._.

- que vayamos a mi casa, de seguro vamos a poder hablar más tranquilos....

- este, sí... como digas

Los dos jóvenes caminaron en silencio, en silencia hasta que llegaron a la casa de Rukawa. Una vez allí... los puntos debían ponerse sobre la mesa... los sentimientos debían aclararse.

Hana estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando al suelo.... temeroso, nervioso...... cómo explicar lo que sentía.

- piensas hablar?

- es que.....- Hana levanta la mirada para encontrarse directamente con los ojos de Kaede, Hana se puso rojo de nuevo....

- es que... qué?

- te amo- dijo

Kaede no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rosas, que un leve sonrojo apareciera.... las palabras de Hanamichi lo habían sorprendido.... no se lo esperaba, Rukawa no esperaba que Hanamichi Sakuragi... su pelirrojo adorado... le dijera que lo amaba. Fue un te amo muy sincero... inocente... ingenuo.... dulce.... 

- qué??- fue lo único que logró pronunciar (N/A: emotivo el chico para este tipo de situaciones, eh? ¬¬)

- qué?- le preguntó Hana como si hubiera salido de un trance... como si hubiera salido del estado de hipnosis en el que se sumía al ver directamente a los ojos a Kaede, al ver directo a esos hermosos ojos... cuando veía a los ojos de Kaede se sentía diferente.... se comportaba diferente... era como si lo que decía era lo que realmente sentía, era como que sus palabras transmitían lo que su corazón quería decir.... lo que realmente deseaba decir y no se animaba a hacerlo.

- Yo?? Nada....- le dice con mirada inocente 

- Pero.... pero vos dijiste.... dijiste 

En eso se escucha que la puerta de entrada se abre

- Llegué!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Reichan había llegado (N/A: no me lo maten... Reichan es inoportuno xD) 

Rukawa se quería morir, se había olvidado de su hermano... 

Reiji entra al living y se encuentra con Hana y su hermano....

- [creo que no vine en un muy buen momento.... ]- se dice a sí mismo al ver el rostro de su hermano con un claro "qué haces acá?"- esteeee... hola ^^Uuu

- Reichan!!!!! ^_________________^ [Reichan, te quiero.... me salvaste la vida ]

- hola Hana.... 

Un silencio invadió la sala.

- creo que... creo que mejor regreso más tarde, no? 

- te vas??? Por qué???? ;_; [no!!!! Reichan!!!! No te vayas!!!!]

- es que... es que tengo que hacer unas cosas.... nos vemos más tarde- dice saliendo rápidamente del departamento sin dar tiempo a que nadie le diga nada...

- creo que estoy en problemas ¬¬....- dice por lo bajo Hana

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

- Hanamichi.........

Hana solo observó a Rukawa.

- tengo que decirte algo muy importante.... [creo que llegó el momento de decirle lo que siento por él... creo que es momento de hacerle saber mis sentimientos.... decirle que lo amo desde..... desde cuándo?? Desde cuándo me gusta??? ......no lo recuerdo..... solo sé que me gusta.... que lo amo.... que es muy importante para mí.......]

- qué cosa?

- Hana... yo.... yo.........

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

N/A: soy mala muejejejejejejeje XD

Lo dejo ahí, sí? ^_~

Ahora como el cap. Anterior fue muy cortito... demasiado ¬¬ acá va otro de yapa xD

Eso sí, este va a estar dedicado a MI querido Reichan... y bueno, si no queda otra a también va a tener que hacer aparición Youji ¬¬****

Bueno, sin nada más que decir.....

Reiko ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	15. PARTE XV

* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Why I was afraid ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *

Reiji caminaba y caminaba pero sin un destino cierto.... no tenía idea a dónde se estaba dirigiendo... solo caminaba pero luego de caminar por unos 15 minutos llegó al parque. Extraño, siempre por alguna razón... siempre llegaba hasta el parque. Se dirigió a la cancha de basket... allí, buscó el balón que su hermano le dijo que tenía escondido y comenzó a hacer unos tiros.... no podía hacer demasiado ya que su pie aún le molestaba un poco... 

Una canasta tras otra, canastas perfectas... sin duda era un gran jugador.... 

Otro tiro.... pero este... este no entró, a este tiro lo erró.... el balón se fue picando por un costado.... Reichan lo fue a buscar pero cuando lo iba a tomar, otras manos se le adelantaron. Levantó la vista..... no podía ser cierto.... él estaba ahí, justo frente de él.... 

- Mi querido Reichan me da gusto verte- le dice acompañando la frase con una sonrisa... una sonrisa que en su momento creía que era la sonrisa más hermosa.... la razón de su vida... pero esa misma sonrisa era la misma sonrisa con la que le había hecho trizas su vida, su ilusión.... recordaba esa sonrisa... como olvidarla... cómo hacerlo?

- To...Toru........???- fue lo único que logró pronunciar

- vaya.... mi nombre solo suena tan bien cuando es pronunciado por tus labios- le dice sonriéndole nuevamente y extendiéndole el balón.

Cómo puede ser una persona tan hipócrita??? Qué hacía ahí??? A caso no lo había humillado lo suficiente??? 

- Reichan, a caso no te alegra verme?? 

- [es una broma o qué?] .... – no le respondió nada, Toru no era merecedor de recibir respuesta por parte de él.... 

- Reichan... MI querido Reicha, te ves tan hermoso... has crecido....- le dice acercándosele y acariciándole la mejilla- siempre me gustó tú piel tan suave....

- Qué querés??- (N/A: ese no suena como mi querido Reichan ;_;... bueno.... mi Reichan también tiene su carácter ^^ además es hermano de Ru y su personalidad fría está floreciendo xD)

- Por qué me tratas así?? Por qué eres tan frío? A caso no te alegra verme? 

- No- le dice fríamente... hasta podría decirse que se podían notar un poco de desprecio en esa respuesta.

- Vaya.... veo que has cambiado.... pero igual te quiero- lo abraza... fuertemente

- Soltame- le pedía ya que el abrazo de Toru era demasiado fuerte.... Toru siempre fue más fuerte que él y nunca podía hacer nada.

Mientras no muy lejos de allí Youji se venía acercando, estaba a escasos metros de la cancha de basket.... estaba entrando a la cancha de basket cuando ve esa escena que no le agradó demasiado que digamos (N/A: sufre Youji, sufre ~.~)

Se quedó inmóvil... a caso ese era su querido Reichan... pero quién era "ese"??? quién era ese que estaba abrazando a Reichan??? 

- soltame... Toru!

- Reichan.... no seas así, no nos vemos desde hace tiempo... sabes me di cuenta de muchas cosas.....- le dice separándose un poco del cuerpo de Reichan (N/A: pero no demasiado ^.~) lo mira a los ojos.... mira dentro de esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda....- no sabes como eh extrañado verme reflejado en tus hermosos ojos.....- le dice mientras lentamente se va acercando a Reiji, quien estaba inmóvil... Toru siempre tuvo ese efecto en él.... y fue cuestión de min. para que Reiji sintiera los labios de Toru sobre los suyos.... solo fue cuestión de minutos para sentirse como la primera vez que se besaron...... al principio fue un beso forzado... pero luego, el beso fue a propia voluntad de ambos...... o por lo menos Reichan no estaba oponiéndose.

Todo estaba en silencio o por lo menos lo estuvo hasta que escuchó un balón caer y rebotar repetidas veces en el suelo... Reichan se asustó, él no era de esas personas que se andaba besando en público, era un poco conservador con ese tipo de cosas.... la simple idea de que alguien los haya visto lo aterraba.... por eso se separó rápidamente de él... solo para encontrarse con un Youji extremadamente sorprendido... con un Youji con una mirada perdida.... triste se podría decir.... (N/A: saben.... a esta altura, ya le tengo un poco de cariño a Youchan... pobrecito... que fea su situación ;_; pero ojo... mi gran adorado es Reichan ^_~) 

- You....Youji....- fue lo único que Reichan logró pronunciar....

- Rei....- no pudo concluir de pronunciar el nombre de Reiji, se sentía mal... sentía una gran opresión en su pecho.... deseaba descargarse en algo... o mejor dicho en alguien..... 

Toru solo observaba.... y sonreía.... parecía que Reichan tenía un enamorado.... 

- [pero que afortunado soy.... parece que esto va a ser realmente divertido]

- quién sos??- fue lo único que pregunto Youji

- yo?- responde Toru al sentir la pesada mirada de Youji sobre su cuerpo....- soy Toru... mucho gusto ^^... . soy la pareja de Reichan, de ***mí*** Reichan...

- tú eras.... por tú culpa Reichan sufrió tanto........- le dijo en tono frío.

- yo?? Reichan?? A caso sufriste por mí culpa??? 

- ........

- sí, lo hizo..... 

- pues la verdad no lo parece..... sabes....... sus labios eran los mismo de antes, su beso sabía bien.... como siempre.... Reichan siempre logró hacerme sentir bien ^^... extrañaba ese modo de besar.....

- es verdad, los labios de Reichan son muy dulces.... pero tú no mereces besarlos- y luego de esas palabras Youji se acercó lentamente, tratando de mantener el auto control.... tratando... pero no lo logró, por algo era hermano de Hana... siempre terminaba dejándose llevar por su emociones.... y lo que sentía en este momento era "odio"... odio por ese chico que tenía frente de él... y el resultado fue.... 

- YOUJI!! DETENTE!!!!- le pedía Reichan....

Youji estaba ciego, no hacía más que golpear a Toru... si hubiera sido posible lo hubiera matado......

- DETENTE!!!!!!

Al escuchar ese pedido por parte de Reiji se detuvo, se detuvo para darse cuenta de que sus manos al igual que su ropa estaba manchada con un poco de sangre... observó a Toru, allí estaba... inconsciente por los golpes.

- Qué le hiciste??? Youji!!! Qué le hiciste!!!!????!!!!!!

- solo..... solo..... solo traté de protegerte... como te prometí

- ..........- dirigió su mirada Toru- te encuentras bien?? Toruru, te encuentras bien? (N/A: Reichan a Toru le decía Toruru de cariño xD)

- sí....- le dice entre quejidos..... abriendo lentamente sus ojos

- no mientas, tonto... estás mal.......

Toru intentó sonreír....- Reichan, a caso estás preocupado por mí?-

- tonto......

Toru se desmaya, queda inconsciente.

- Toru!!!!!!- lo llamó una y otra vez... 

A Youji no le agradaba ver lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando......

- por qué te preocupas por él??

- .....

- él fue el que te lastimó, por su culpa lloraste .... por su culpa no me dejas acercarme a vos.... no veo por qué tenés que protegerlo

Reichan no le respondía..... solo se limitaba a tratar de acomodar a Toruru en el suelo en una posición cómoda hasta que pensara que podía hacer con él.

Youji se estaba poniendo de mal humor.... 

- me podes contestar???- le dice tomándolo del hombro y tirándolo hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer al suelo... 

Reiji se pone de pie, lo observa........

- lo siento....

- ............

- ahora, con permiso tengo que hacerme cargo de lo que hiciste....

- con un lo siento no me vas a compensar.... además, no tenés porque hacerte cargo!

- ..... Youchan, no lo puedo dejar acá......

- por qué?!?!?!?!?! ÉL se merece esto y mucho más... te hizo sufrir Reichan (N/A: Sí! eso!!!! Con Kotimoon estamos muy de acuerdo... pegale a Toru, Youchan pegale!)- le dice acariciándole la mejilla- y yo odio a quien te haga sufrir..... y nunca se los voy a perdonar- le dice con voz más dulce... más calmada...

- ...... Youchan.... gracias, pero Toruru.... fue el "primero" y el más importante para mí...... uno nunca se va a poder olvidar del primer amor....... te agradezco que me protejas.... pero la verdad, yo puedo hacerlo solo..... o por lo menos lo voy a intentar.... no toda la vida voy a tener a quien me proteja de esto y de aquello.... 

- pero.... yo siempre voy a estar con vos..... Reichan, yo te amo

- ...... lo siento Youji- le dice tomando la mano de Youji que se encontraba en su mejilla

Lo deja, se da vuelta y ve que Toru se estaba recobrando la conciencia.

- te encuentras bien?

- Sí, Reichan.... no te preocupes....

Los dos se van dejando detrás a un muy confundido Youji. (N/A: pobre Youji [nótese el sarcasmo xD] necesita cariño... )

- por qué?.... por qué.... por qué lo tenés que ayudar... por qué tenes que ser tan bueno Reichan..... bueno y tonto......- se preguntaba mientras observaba a Reichan y a Toru alejarse.

Youji estaba triste..... sus ojos lo reflejaban...... le dolía, su corazón le dolía mucho.....

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

NA: ^^ espero que les haya gustado ... jejejeje 

Llegamos al cap. 15!!!!!!! No lo puedo creer @-@.... hay que festejar.... ^^

Creo que a algunas no les va a gustar como Reichan hace sufrir a Youji ¬¬ pero bueno.... 

Cualquier cosa me dicen sus opiniones y a quién prefieren, sí? Reichan o Youchan? 

Se cuidan. 

Reiko ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~


	16. PARTE XVI

****

Este capítulo va con dedicatoria!!! Jejejeje... se lo dedico a mí muy querida amiga Sayurichan ^^ ... espero que te vaya bien en tus vacaciones, tb va dedicado a mi otra muy querida amiga Kotorimoon ^^, para Ai (tb muy querida) y para MariaRukawa ... y si sigo así para eso... a todas las que lo leen desde que el principio... pero especialmente a ellas cuatro. Reiko ~~~~

* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _To be myself_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *

- Hana... yo... yo .... – tratar de decir sus sentimientos había sido más difícil de lo que se hubiera imaginado...- yo... Hana yo quería decirte que.... yo.....

Las palabras no salían, las palabras que quería decir no salían... por qué le costaba tanto?? Por qué le costaba tanto admitir los sentimientos por ese pelirrojo?? Era ahora o nunca. Lo tenía en su departamento, quietesito, calmado... asustado?? Tal vez... pero era la mejor ocasión... era perfecto... pero solo faltaba que él se animara a terminar de concluir.... pero cómo hacerlo? Cómo debía decírselo??? "Hana yo te amo"?? eso sonaba bien... pero la cosa era decírselo a él.... no se animaba.... de qué otra forma podía admitirle sus sentimientos.

Hana le había dicho que lo amaba, de forma inconsciente pero lo había hecho... si tan solo .... sin tan solo Reichan no hubiera llegado ....

- este... Rukawa, estás bien?? – preguntaba un poco asustado Hanamichi al ver al zorro tan pensativo.

Ru volvió toda su atención al pelirrojo, se acercó un poco más... sus rostro estaban a escasos centímetros... fue allí que posó su atención en los labios de Hanamichi. Esos labios que ya había podido probar.... esos labios dulces, suaves.... esos labios exquisitos... fue en ese momento que se dejó llevar.... fue en ese momento en el que besó a Hanamichi... lo besó pero no sin antes decirle las dos palabras más difíciles de pronunciar... las dos palabras que tanto le había costado decir en toda su vida... esas dos palabras.... esa simple frase.... ese simple **_"te amo"_**

Hanamichi estaba asustado, cómo reaccionar?? Kaede Rukawa, el jugador número 11 de su equipo... ese joven frío al cual amo en secreto.. ese joven que jamás pensó en al menos llegar a ser su amigo.... ese joven que llamó su atención desde el primer momento en que lo vio, ese joven que solo le hablaba para insultarlo.... el que siempre se mostraba desinteresado en lo que le sucedía a los demás... ese que la gente creía que nunca se enamoraría... que nunca llegaría a sentir algo por alguien.... ese mismo joven que en este momento lo estaba besando... besando con una calidez inimaginable... un beso tierno, lleno de amor..... algo que nadie creería que él fuera capaz de demostrar.... pero no era solo sus besos... sino la forma en que le dijo que lo amaba... era a caso un sueño?? Se trataba del mismo de la misma persona?? 

Rukawa notó la confusión de Hanamichi... y no dudo de aprovecharse de ella, confundiéndolo con caricias y palabras de amor.... confundiéndolo para que Hana se dejara llevar... y funcionaba... Hana, lentamente.... comenzó a corresponder el beso... 

- [me ama?? A caso será verdad que me ama???] – era la única pregunta que daba vueltas en la cabeza del pelirrojo.... – [ espera.... y qué si se está burlando de mí???]- ese simple hecho lo hizo dudar... eso fue suficiente para que volviera a sí y empujara lejos a Rukawa.

Rukawa cayó al suelo. 

Así se quedaron durante un rato... Hana sentado en el sofá, asustado por lo que había sucedido.... y Ru, sentado en el suelo... con la mirada baja... ninguno se movía ni hablaba... estaban en silencio, en un silencio incómodo... un silencio que estaba lastimando a Kaede....

- te amo- le dijo....

Hana no respondió, estaba sorprendido... a caso lo amaba de verdad??? Acaso no era un sueño???

- tú ... qué sientes por mí??

- yo?? [yo también te amo....]

- sí.... tú

- yo... pues.....

No aguantaba más... necesitaba saberlo ya! Pero ese dudar del pelirrojo solo le hacía pensar que la respuesta era "no"

- Hana.... yo... pues déjame decirte unas cosas y luego me respondes, sí?

Hana solo le respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza

- bueno... yo solo quiero decirte que te amo... y mucho... demasiado para mi gusto.... sé que nunca nos llevamos de la mejor manera... pero ... pero tenés que comprenderme... yo no soy como todos piensan... yo también tengo sentimientos... después de todo soy un ser humano como todos.....

Hana estaba realmente sorprendido por la actitud de Kaede, eran demasiadas cosas para él... le admitió sus sentimientos y estaba hablando demasiado ¬¬ 

- es verdad, yo nunca sentí nada por nadie... ni me importaban los demás... y cuando apareciste vos todo eso cambió... no sé porque... pero me sentía atraído por vos... vos eras lo contrario a mí y me asustabas... por primera vez le tenía miedo a alguien... me asustaba que fueras tan alegre... que fueras tan sincero... que fueras como sos... me asustabas... y fue peor cuando me di cuenta de que me gustabas.... y que cuando me di cuenta ya estabas muy dentro de mi corazón... que por más que trataba de odiarte o lo que sea... nunca lo lograba... por más que me decía odiarte otra parte de mí sabía que eso no era verdad... que lo que verdaderamente quería decir era "te amo" ..... pero hace poco me decidí a ser quien realmente soy y sentir lo que realmente siento... y lo que siento en este momento es que te amo, y quiero que .... quiero que seas mío....- todo esto fue acompañado por una mirada desconocida para Hana... una mirada que no pertenecía al Kaede Rukawa que él conocía... una mirada que acompañaba a las palabras, una mirada que reflejaba los sentimientos... una mirada que le decía que lo que estaba escuchando era verdad.....- [ya está... ya se lo dije... ahora solo me queda esperar a que me mande al diablo... o que me golpee... o que me insulte.... o todo junto]

Levanto su mirada, levantó su mirada para mirar directamente a los ojos de ese pelirrojo... se sorprendió al encontrarse con las mejillas de Hana sonrojadas y con sus ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas...

- Hana... estás bien?? [genial, lo único que me faltaba... hacerlo llorar... ahora ya puedo terminar de sentirme una basura ]

- yo... yo... yo solo quiero tiempo- y terminando estas palabras se dio media vuelta y salió del departamento dejando así a Rukawa totalmente sorprendido

- tiempo....??? ....... quieres tiempo? A caso... a caso eso quiere decir... quiere decir que tú también sientes algo por mí?

Hana salió del departamento de Rukawa... estaba llorando?? Por qué demonios estaba llorando?? ... a dónde iría??? Necesitaba tiempo para caminar.. tiempo para aclarar sus ideas... encontrar la forma de decirle a Rukawa que él también lo amaba.....

*** al otro día ***

Ninguno de los cuatro jóvenes había podido dormir bien esa noche, cada uno con una preocupación diferente... pero una razón en común... la persona que amaban... 

Rukawa se dio cuenta de que Reichan se veía diferente... algo le había sucedido... pero cómo preguntarle, si él no le quería contar no le contaría.

Por su lado Hana también había notado que su hermano menor estaba diferente, de mal humor... pero por qué?? Por lo general Youji nunca se enojaba... o por lo menos no lo demostraba a los demás. 

Cada uno caminó solo hacia su preparatoria o secundaria, prefería tener tiempo para pensar sobre lo sucedido... 

Reichan fue el primero en llegar a clases, en su salón no había nadie... solo esperaba que llegara alguien rápido... alguien que no sea Youji.... pero por más que pidió eso no fue lo que pasó. El segundo en llegar fue Youchan... Reiji lo observó, se lo veía diferente... 

Youji entró al salón, en silencio... se percató de que Reichan se encontraba allí pero no le prestó demasiada atención... solo caminó y se sentó. En silencio, en un silencio que incomodaba... un silencio que ponía nervioso a Reichan.

- Youchan.... – se da vuelta Reiji para observarle al rostro pero se quedó helado cuando lo vio.. esa mirada, esos ojos era fríos.... demostraban frialdad hacia él. No era la misma mirada ... a caso demostraba odio??? Odio hacia él??

- ...............qué quieres??

- Yo....... yo....... solo...........- no terminó de hablar porque se dio cuenta que nada de lo que dijera serviría... solo se dio vuelta y se sentó mirando al frente, esperando en silencio a que las clases comenzaran.... 

Durante todo el día no sabía por qué se sentía tan mal. Por qué le dolía tanto la indiferencia de Youji??? Verlo reír con los demás, verlo coquetear con las chicas.... se lo veía feliz... se lo veía alegre... todo hasta que él se acercaba, cuando él se acercaba Youji cambia totalmente... era evidente que estaba enojado con él.

La hora del entrenamiento había llegado, a partir de ese día Reichan integraría al equipo de la secundaria Takuhoku... a partir de ese momento sería compañero de equipo de Youchan.

- me alegras que te decidieras- le dice Aki (el cap. Del equipo)- cómo se encuentra tú pie?

- bien., gracias...

- ^ ^ me alegro... bueno, ven vamos con los demás.

Todos los chicos del equipo eran muy buenos pero Reiji solo observaba a Youji, quien no le prestaba mucha atención... 

Por qué se sentía así?? Por qué se sentía tan mal al verlo platicar con Aki?? Aki era muy bueno, era el mejor amigo de Youji... pero por qué le molestaba ver como Youchan lo abrazaba o lo molestaba.... por qué?? 

- Youji!!!! No!!! Detente!!!!... jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- era tarde, si había algo de lo que realmente disfrutaba Youji era hacerle cosquillas a su amigo....- detente!! – le dice librándose de él

- malo ¬¬

- ¬¬ yo no soy el malo... tú sabes que no me gusta que me hagan cosquillas.... además, tengo que decir algo... ESCUCHEN TODOS!!!! ACÉRQUENSE!!!!- todos los chicos se acercaron a donde Aki se encontraba- muy bien, dentro de dos días tendremos el partido amistoso del que les hablé.... el partido será contra la secundaria Masedawa (N/A: ¿?) 

Reichan al escuchar ese nombre se puso pálido... y Youji se dio cuenta de ello... era la secundaria a la que asistía antes... eso quería decir que.....

- Aki, el subcapitán de la preparatoria Masedawa está aquí- le comunico una chica.... 

- gracias ... dile que entre

Y así fue como Toru hizo aparición. Tanto Reiji como Youji se sorprendieron... 

- muy buenas tardes.... lamento molestar pero quería avisarles que por razones de fuerza mayor nosotros no podremos jugar el día que acordamos y queríamos saber si no les molestaría en cambiarlo para mañana?? ^

- mañana?? Esteee... no, no hay ningún problema ^^- le responde Aki

- de acuerdo, muchas gracias... ahora me retiro.. debo hacer unos arreglos más- dice saliendo del gimnasio pero en eso se da cuenta de que Reichan estaba allí....-Reichan??- se acerca a él- qué haces aquí?? 

- .... asisto a esta secundaria

- de verdad???

- Sí....

- Vaya, que sorpresas tiene la vida... mañana vendremos todos a jugar un partido contra el equipo de esta secundaria.... a caso tú también formas parte???

- Sí....

- Será un parido muy interesante ^^.... – se acerca a él a susurrarle al oído- gracias por ayudarme ayer ... mi querido Reichan- y para finalizar le deposita un beso en la mejillas- hasta mañana

Toru sale de la secundaria Takuhoku.

Entrenaron por largo rato y a la hora de finalizar, Youji y Reichan fueron los elegidos para limpiar el gimnasio....

Limpiaban en silencio... hasta que Youji no aguantó más la rabia que tenía. 

- Reiji...

Reichan al escuchar que Youji lo llamaba se dio vuelta para verlo y fue allí que recibió una piña en su mejilla, un golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo.... se sorprendió.... tan sorprendido que ni siquiera lloró... ni siquiera reaccionó, solo lo observaba... solo lo observaba con sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda....

- Youchan...- fue lo único que logró pronunciar..... mientras que con su mano izquierda se da friegas en la mejilla adolorida.

Youji solo lo observaba... 

- sabes, me importa tres diablos lo que hagas o no hagas con ese Toru... no puedo creer que hayas regresado con él... no puedo creer que seas tan tonto para perdonarlo después de todo lo que te hizo... no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de una persona tan estúpida como vos... no puedo creer que anoche me la haya pasado sufriendo por temor a que te pasara algo... pero por lo que veo te fue bastante bien... seguro que se divirtieron mucho, verdad?... a dónde fueron?... a su casa??? Veo que te sabes defender solo muy bien ... sabes, solo te digo una cosa... olvídate que existo, sí?? No me hables, no me mires... nada... estoy cansada de tus chiquilinadas... 

- You... Youji... – estaba tratando de ponerse de pie....

- sabes, me desilusionaste.... te creí inocente... puro... sabes, yo también tengo miedo... es la primera vez que me había enamorado de un chico... yo también estaba asustado... pero no me dejé vencer por eso... porque realmente me gustabas... realmente me había enamorado de vos... nunca antes había sentido esto por alguien.... y yo... y yo te amé.... y yo... y yo fui un tonto!!!!!- con estas ultimas palabras las lágrimas que tantas veces había contenido comenzaron a correr.

Reichan estaba realmente sorprendido... a caso ... a caso lo que Youji era verdad?? A caso era la primera vez que se enamoraba de un chico??? ............

- Youchan....

Pero no hubo caso por más que lo llamó una y otra vez, Youji nunca lo volvió a observar a los ojos... Youji se fue dejándolo solo en el gimnasio....

- Youchan... yo ... yo creo que te amo.....

Youji corrió por las calles, corrió y corrió, no sabía a donde se dirigía... solo lo supo cuando estaba frente de la casa... de esa casa que conocía desde que era pequeño...... como tantas veces hizo de niño, se trepó por el árbol y saltó hacia el balcón de la ventana de la habitación de su amigo. Entró, por suerte Aki siempre tenía la mala costumbre de dejar la ventana abierta....

Youji entró a la habitación, estaba a oscuras... pero eso no le era ningún problema... la conocía como la palma de su mano... pronto encontró la cama y se recostó en ella y comenzó a llorar.

Una puerta se abrió, Aki salía de bañarse (N/A: con la toalla atada a su cintura xD ) Cuando lo vio, se acercó a él... 

- Youchan, qué te sucede???

Pero Youji no le contestaba, solo lloraba... y lo abrazó fuerte... lo abrazó como si estuviera buscando contención... buscando alguien que lo proteja (N/A: yo creo que más de una lo protegería ¬¬) 

Youji luego de haber llorado todo lo que tenía ganas de llorar, levanta su mirada para observar a su amigo que le estaba sonriendo.

- estás mejor?

- gracias....

- dime por qué llorabas....

Youji al principio no quería contarle pero si Aki había sido su mejor amigo desde que eran pequeños... debía confiar en él. Así fue que le contó todo, Aki solo lo escuchaba... Aki siempre sabía que decirle para hacerlo sentir tan bien

Aki lo tuvo abrazado hasta que Youchan se quedó dormido... acariciaba sus delicados cabellos....

- Youchan... te entiendo... tranquilo... yo cuidaré de ti... después de todo.... lo más importante para mí es tú felicidad.... ya que por lo que veo.... – le dice acomodándolo mejor en la cama- por lo que veo... no tengo oportunidad de que sientas por mí lo que sientes por Reiji.................... ya que yo te amo.......

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

N/A: oki doki! Aquí está el cap. 16 ^^ espero que les guste porque me esmeré en escribirlo ... y la verdad me costó ¬¬ sobre todo la parte de Hana y Ru (es que no soy muy buena para las partes románticas ¬¬Uuuu)... pero me siento realizada con la parte de Reichan y Youchan ^^. Ahora:

Hikaru Itsuko: xD ajajajajajaja... la verdad los ojitos de perrito triste siempre tiene efecto en mí pero en este caso si regalo a Youchan... al día siguiente aparezco asesinada ¬¬ ... o sea mi vida correría peligro ~.~ y todavía soy muy joven para morir ^^ pero de todas formas: Youchan te manda un gran beso ^.~

Katemi: jejejeje... bueno... creo que se me pasó la mano con el sufrimiento de Youchan ¬¬ y si sigo así me gano el odio de todas ^^... pero bueno, acá se puso firme y le pegó a mi Reichan ***reiko llora*** me alegra ver que sigas leyendo mi fic. 

Camila: gracias!!!! Gracias por leer mi fic ^ ^ jejejejeje pichón de hentai?? Jajajajajaja xD

Kotorimoon: es verdad, a mí tb me está empezando a caer bien Youji ¬¬ pero shhhhhhhh! Eso es un secreto ^.~ porque como dice Katemi, él es bueno dentro de todo... aunque no me gustó nada que le pegara a Reichan ;_;... Yo sigo, pero vos tb... no me dejes esperando ¬¬

Maria: J amiga!! Hola! Cómo estás?? ¬¬ nunca más supe de vos ... bueno, sí ... me di cuenta: una dieta equilibrada y buenas horas de sueño hacen milagro... eso más la inspiración que siempre me llega con la época de exámenes +_+ pero bueno... me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este cap.

Nuriko Sakuma: muchas gracias por leer mi fic ^^... wiiiiiiiiiii! Otra chica que quiere a mi querido Reichan... bueno, "nuestro" querido Reichan (aclaro antes de que ciertas personas se me enojen ¬¬) aunque seamos pocas nosotras lo queremos un montón :P 

Midori Ogata y Chayotica: la otra vez no les pude agradecer por leer mi fic ^^ pero aprovecho ahora para hacerlo y espero que les guste este cap.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo ^^ . Ah! Nadie quiere a Toru??? Pobeshito.. está bien que haya hecho sufrir a mi adorado Reichan pero a mí me cae bien xD jajajajaja raro, no? ¬¬ bueno... pobre Toruru. Y en cuanto a Youji .... MMMM... lo estoy empezando a querer ^^ ... no le hicieron club de admiradoras?? ¬¬ Reichan ya tiene xD jajajajaja (chiste ¬¬)

En cuanto a quién queiren... ya está, ya me di cuenta que Youji es más popular ¬¬****

Se cuidan.

Reiko ~ ~ ~ 

Pd: si quieren saber de mí vayan a mí blog xD y dejen un mensajito en la tag board ^^Uuuu.... (la dire está en mi profile (jajajaja xD)


	17. Capítulo XVII

****

NOTA AUTORA: buuuuuuu... me retaron ;_;... la otra vez que dedique el cap. Mi amiga Pi me dijo que me había olvidado de ella ¬¬ ... pero yo pensé que no lo estabas leyendo más por eso no te lo dediqué a vos tb. En fin, Pi... te prometo que el próximo capítulo te lo dedico a vos... porque este cap. Va dedicado con todo mi cariño para mi muy querida amiga Kotorimoon que cumple años. Así que: **FELÍZ CUMPLE MAKO!!!!!!!!!!.** _Happy birthaday to you, Happy bithday to youuuuu... Happy birthday my best friend Mako! Happybirthday to you ~~~~~_ (cantan a coro Reiko, Reichan y Youji ¬¬) ^^ era así el happybirthday?? ¬¬ no me acuerdo, es que hace mucho que no lo canto ^^UUuuu

* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _And let the covers fall away ~_ ~ ~ ~ ~ *

Youji abrió sus "hermosos" ojos para encontrarse en una habitación completamente desconocida para él... en una cama que no era la suya. Mira a un costado y se encuentra con el cuerpo de otra persona junto al suyo....

- O_O que pasó acá?? ¬¬

Lentamente se acerca al cuerpo de su "compañero" de cama y descubre que no era otro que su amigo Aki. (N/A: xD jajajajaja) para alivio de su alma.

Youji se pone de pie y observa que no vestí más que unos pantalones cortos (N/A: Ai, le cambiaste la ropa vos?? Jajajajaja...xD) y buscó por toda la habitación dónde su ropa había quedado. No tardó demasiado en encontrarla, allí estaba... sobre una silla, doblada y bien acomodada... pero lo pensó mejor, primero se iría a dar una ducha.

El agua fría se sentía muy bien, cada gota recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo... cada gota rodaba por su piel...... pero Youji estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no recordaba que estaba haciendo en la casa de Aki.... de seguro había venido luego de haber hablado con... 

- _Reiji_...[ ... qué voy a hacer ahora?? No lo quiero ver más.... no lo quiero ver y menos junto a ese estúpido....]

Youji salió del baño con una toalla atada a su cintura (N/A: para todas sus admiradoras). Las gotas de agua todavía corrían por su cuerpo y su cabello estaba mojado y despeinado.

- muy buenos días Youchan- le dice un muy animado Aki, dándole un abrazo fuerte-fuerte – estás mejor??- le dice observándolo a los ojos.

- sí, no te preocupes- le dice mirando a otro lado, tratando de evitar hablar sobre el tema...

- ya veo...- pudo notar que Youji estaba incómodo con la pregunta... que no deseaba hablar sobre el tema...- duele, verdad?- le pregunta inconscientemente...

Youji se sorprende por la pregunta, a caso le había contado todo a Aki???? MALDICIÓN, no podía recordar lo que había pasado esa noche... no recordaba que le había dicho y no que no le había dicho...

- A caso...

- Sabes Youchan, no te preocupes por nada... tú siempre podrás confiar en mí... – le dice acariciándole la mejilla.- porque... yo..... [un momento... Qué estoy haciendo?? No lo quiero confundir más de lo que está...]

Pero a la vez Aki no podía resistirse más, Youji se veía tan lindo... parecía un perrito abandonado con sus ojitos tristes...un perrito abandonado en medio de la lluvia porque Youchan estaba todo mojadito... se lo veía tan adorable, tan vulnerable, tan desprotegido que daban ganas de comérselo... daban ganas de protegerlo y no permitir que nada ni nadie lo volviera a lastimar... era la primera vez que veía en ese estado a su amigo... parecía que realmente estaba enamorado de Reiji. Aki trataba de mantener el control pero no lo lograba.... no lo logró... se estaba acercando lentamente a los labios de Youji, esos labios que tantas veces deseo besar...

Youji tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su rostro reflejaba una gran sorpresa... no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Aki, su amigo de toda la vida lo estaba besando... No sabía que hacer... no sabía como reaccionar... a caso así se sentía Reichan todas las veces que él lo besaba??? El beso de Aki se iba haciendo más intenso, Youji quedó atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Aki. Por primera vez se sentía paralizado, asustado... no solamente lo estaba besando, sentía como las manos de Aki acariciaban todo su cuerpo... (N/A: Aki ¬¬ rápido el muchacho xD )

Lagrimas.

Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro nuevamente.

- yo... yo amo a Reiji- logró pronunciar entre el beso.....

Aki se detuvo, se separa del cuerpo de Youji. Ambos quedaron en silencio, Youji apoyado contra la pared porque si esta no existiera no podría mantener su cuerpo en pie... y Aki, Aki se sentó en la punta de la cama.... solo luego de un rato logró pedirle disculpas.

- lo siento Youchan... no sé que me pasó.......

Silencio nuevamente.

- creo que con esto te dije todo.... yo te amo.... pero entiendo que vos ames a Reiji...

- Reiji................ yo lo amo... pero.... él no me ama ..... – las lágrimas comenzaron a correr nuevamente por su rostro (N/A: ;_; me da pena.... pobre Youchan, Reichan yo que vos me apuro porque sino te lo quitan o Aki o cualquiera de sus admiradoras ¬¬)

Aki pudo darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba realmente enamorado de Reiji, de ese chico de ojos color esmeralda....

- tranquilo Youchan... de seguro el también te ama... solo que está confundido

- .......

- pero sabes una cosa... por el momento nos debemos apresurar, somos los capitanes de nuestro equipo... y hoy tenemos el partido contra la secundaria....

Youji no siguió escuchando, solo con escuchar hasta la partido recordó que hoy era el partido con la antigua secundaria de Reichan... o sea... contra el equipo de Toru.

Eso fue motivo suficiente para que Youji cambiara de actitud... para que volviera a ser quien siempre fue...

Mientras en otro departamento.

- Reiji, hoy tienes partido.... sal... sal de la habitación- le golpeaba Kaede a la puerta de su hermano menor.

- no quiero!!! No quiero ir... [no quiero... no quiero ver a todos mis ex compañeros... no quiero, me da vergüenza... me molestaran.... no me dejaran en paz... no quiero, no quiero pasar por lo mismo de nuevo... no de nuevo....]

Rukawa intuía lo que le podría estar pasando a su hermano (N/A: Ru es clarividente xD) por eso decidió entrar a la habitación. Allí lo encontró. Sentado en su cama, estaba a medio cambiar... estaba todo acurrucado, con un rostro que reflejaba preocupación...

- qué te sucede??- le pregunta acariciándole el cabello

Reiji levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la azul mirada de su hermano mayor... no se contuvo más, abrazó fuertemente a su hermano mayor y comenzó a llorar.

- Kaede..... no quiero... no quiero volverlos a ver....- era lo que Ru pudo entender que Reiji dijo entre sollozos.

- tranquilo... nadie te hará daño...- le respondió correspondiendo el abrazo que su hermano menor 

- Kaede... – lo observa, busca el rostro de su hermano... Ru por su lado solo le sonríe y limpiaba esas lágrimas que todavía estaban rodando por su rostro...- sabes Reichan, prepárate que yo te iré a ver al partido...

- Hermano....

- Shhhh... solo prepárate... sí??- y con estas palabras Rukawa sale de la habitación dejando detrás a Reiji 

Solo fue esperar un tiempo para ver a Reichan salir de la habitación, verlo salir con su uniforme y con su bolso al hombro.

- me voy....

- bueno, vamos....

Así los dos hermanos salen del departamento.

En la secundaria Takuhoku los alumnos de la secundaria visitante había llegado (N/A: sorry pero no me acuerdo que nombre le había puesto a la secundaria de Toruru ¬¬UUUuu). No solo los jugadores, sino también algunos alumnos que venían a ver el partido....

Los capitanes se saludaron... y lo mismo debían hacer los sub-capitanes.

- y Reichan, no vendrá a jugar??

- no te interesa ....

- claro que me interesa.... la otra vez Reichan me demostró que aún me amaba...

- .............

Fue allí cuando Reiji apareció, apenas ingresó en el gimnasio sintió las miradas de todos sobre él... allí estaban todos sus ex compañeros... podía ver como lo observaban con desprecio... como murmuraban a sus espalda, como lo señalaban.... quería irse, quería esconderse... quería darse media vuelta y salir corriendo de ese lugar... pero no lloraría... no lo haría, no lo haría frente a ellos pero fue en ese justo momento que sintió la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro... tal vez Kaede no le dijo nada pero no fue necesario, Reichan entendió lo que su hermano le quería hacer entender ..."que siguiera adelante, que no se dejara vencer"... y así lo hizo, siguió caminando... pasó frente de ellos... no los miró, no era capaz de mirarlos.... estaba pasando frente de ellos cuando escucho una voz que lo llamaba....

- Reichan.......- era una voz dulce, la voz de una chica... cómo no recordarla...

Reiji se dio vuelta para buscar a la persona que lo llamaba... y allí estaba. Sus ojos color esmeralda se encontraron con una jovencita de 1, 65 m. aproximadamente. Su cabello era oscuro y lo llevaba en dos trenzas. Sus ojos eran de color cielo, con un rostro dulce....

- Mako?? (N/A: a mi muy querida amiga Kotorimoon... o MAKO como te digo "yo" como no puedo regalarte nada para tú cumpleaños, te regalo a este personaje en tú honor que es muy "amiga" de Reichan... OJO! es solo "amiga" ¬¬.)

Reichan se acerca a ella. La observa... se observan los dos....

- Reichan... te extrañe mucho.....- le dice acercándose lentamente a él....

- Mako.....- Reiji todavía no salía de su asombro, se había olvidado que su amiga de la infancia también vendría.

Youji los estaba observando, la verdad no le sacó la vista a Reichan desde que llegó.

Reichan habló durante unos minutos con su amiga ... esta fue la única que siguió siendo su amiga luego de que Toru anduviera diciendo "esas" cosas....

- Mako.... muchas gracias... muchas gracias por seguir siendo mi amiga... a pesar... a pesar....

- a pesar de "eso"?? no te preocupes Reichan... el amor es el amor...

- ........

Mako se da cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando, buscó disimuladamente con su mirada a la persona pero no la encontraba... pero luego logró verla... allí estaba....

- dime Reichan.... por qué ese chico nos está viendo de esa forma??- Reiji ante la pregunta de su amiga se da vuelta para observar al chico del que su amiga estaba hablando.... y se encuentra con la pesada mirada de Youji.

- lo conoces???

- Youji.....- dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Mako con solo observar a los ojos de su amigo comprendió todo...

- vaya...... espero que esta vez tengas más suerte Reichan....

- qué?? – Reiji salió de sus pensamientos ante esas palabras.

- Nada.... déjalo ahí... -_-

- Qué?!?! Dime... qué?!?! ....

A veces Reiji se comportaba como un niño caprichoso.

- tranquilo ¬¬ ya está... ya fue....

Aki se acerco a la pareja.

- Reichan, debemos ir a cambiarnos... el partido comenzará dentro de unos minutos ....

Reiji lo observa... se veía diferente.

- de acuerdo- dice pero luego se vuelve a su amiga Mako - espérame Mako, luego regreso, sí??

- de acuerdo...- esta se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla- suerte

- gracias.....

Aki y Reichan se dirigen a los vestuarios...

- capitán... por qué esta triste??

- triste??

- Sí, se lo ve triste.....

- A mí??... sabes Reichan, el amor no correspondido duele mucho..... por eso hay que saber aprovechar cuando una persona nos ama de verdad... y más aún si tú también la amas....

- ....... [qué quiere decir con eso??]

Ambos llegaron con los demás integrantes del equipo, se cambiaron y Aki repartió las camisetas. 

El partido dio comienzo, Youji y Reichan serían titulares y tendrían que jugar juntos ya que eran los tiradores estrellas del equipo.

Mientras que por el otro lado, Toru era titular también y a lo largo del partido quedó claro de que se encargaría de marcar a Reichan.

El partido fue muy dinámico por parte de los dos equipos, el balón iba y venía de punta a punta. Iba ganando Takuhoku por solo unos 3 puntos de diferencia... Toru le había cometido una falta a Reichan... (N/A: Toru malo ¬¬ no te acerques a *** Mí * **Reichan) lo había hecho caer, y él (Toru) había caído sobre el pobre de Reichan.

Kaede se encontraba entre la multitud que se encontraba observando el partido. Su hermano menor jugaba realmente bien, lo había dejado sorprendido... aunque por más concentrado que se encontraba observando el partido, eso no evitó que se diera cuenta cuando una cabellera roja entró al gimnasio... eso no evitó que pudiera reconocer a la persona. Sí, era él.. Hana también había asistido a ver el partido de basket. Lentamente, sin que Hana se diera cuenta comenzó a acercarse... se abrió paso entre los chicos que observaban el partido para llegar a estar a escasos pasos de él... estaba tan cerca que ya podía percibir su aroma...

- Hana...- le susurró al oído, con lo que provoca que a Hana le recorriera un escalofrío de punta a punta.

Hana no se quería dar vuelta, sabía con que se iba a encontrar... o mejor dicho... con quien se iba a encontrar... no quería ver a ese zorro, recuerda que le había pedido tiempo pero... no _ no lo quería ver todavía... no aún... no era el momento...

- zorro....- se animó a verle 

- Hana, necesito hablar contigo

- Conmigo?? ... qué sucede??

- En privado, por favor.....

- .....- la idea no le agradaba.

- Vamos... – le dice tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hasta afueras del gimnasio. Cuando Hana se da cuenta se encontraba lejos, muy lejos de la secundaria de su hermano...

Estaban en el parque, en una zona a la que no muchas personas accedían.

- Hana... pensaste??

- este.... yo.... necesito más tiempo

- .......

- lo siento, zorro... me gustaría poder responderte ahora pero.....

- Hana...- le mira a los ojos- yo solo deseo saber una sola cosa...

Hana no quería verle a los ojos, no quería que Rukawa le mirara a los ojos... no lo deseaba... porque sabía que le sucedería... sabía que si ese zorro le miraba con sus hermosos ojos él diría lo que realmente sentía ... y todavía no se sentía 100% seguro para admitir sus sentimientos.

- Hana, mírame- le dice tomándolo del mentón y acercando el rostro del pelirrojo a su rostro - dime... dime solamente si me amas, si me quieres o si al menos puedo tener una mínima esperanza ... si no es un desperdicio de tiempo esperarte...... solo dime eso, por favor- esa mirada, esos ojos.... Hana deseaba morir, como podía ser tan hermoso... cómo???

- yo.... yo...... yo te amo zorro......

Esas palabras sonaron en eco en la cabeza de Rukawa, no lo podía creer, eso quería decir que su amor era correspondido.......

- Hana, sos consciente de que me dijiste que me amabas, verdad?

- ........- no recibió respuesta

- a caso necesitas escuchar lo que acabas de decir???- le dice sacando un mini grabador del bolsillo de su campera, rebobina la cinta y pone "play"... allí el pelirrojo pudo escucharse que había dicho "yo... yo... yo te amo zorro". Hana se puso casi tan colorado como el color de su cabello... se quería morir...... (N/A: jajajaja.... Rukawa se aseguró de que no le sucediera como la otra vez xD )

~~~~~ Regresando al partido ~~~~~~~

Youji ya cometía la segunda falta "intencional" que le cometía a Toru... y no era simple faltas (N/A: agresivo el chico ¬¬)... ambas faltas hubieran sido motivo de expulsión si Youchan no fuera tan disimulado ^^.

El partidop finalizó a favor de la secundaria Takuhoku. Los equipos se despidieron pero Toru se quedó, no se iba a ir sin antes ver a Reichan... quien se encontraba halando con Mako.

- Reichan.... solo te digo una cosa... si volvés a caer en las manos de Toru te mato ¬¬

- ............

- además, en mí opinión.. ese otro chico te ama realmente.

- Eh?!?! O_O

- Sí, ese... el que te daba todos los pases... si hubieras visto desde afuera... te darías cuenta... su mirada lo dice todo. Además, me cae muy bien... sobre todo si le comete esas faltas al tonto de Toru ¬¬

- ^^UUUuu Makochan... tranquila

- pero es la verdad, ese estúpido merece que lo aplaste un balón de basket gigante... 

Reichan dejó que su amiga siguiera hablando porque sabía que cuando Mako dejaba volar su imaginación no había nadie que lograra pararla.

- Reichan- escucha que alguien lo llamaba mientras sentía que unos brazos lo rodean por detrás... al principio pensó que era Youji pero se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de él al sentir que la persona le comenzaba a dar besos en el cuello. Era claro de quien se trataba... no podía ser otro que Toru.

- Toru....

- TORU!!!! ANDATE!!- le comenzó a gritar Mako pero Reichan le pidió que los dejara solos y a Mako no le quedó nada más que hacer.

Quedaron solos en el gimnasio... 

- Toru, necesito decirte algo...- le dice Reichan mientras se separaba de los brazos de Toru que lo rodeaban su cuerpo.

- que sucede querido Reichan??

- Yo... yo no sé como decírtelo......

- ..... habla, no tengas vergüenza conmigo.... 

- yo ... yo no te odio...... me hiciste daño pero no te odio.........

Lo que Reichan no sabía era que Youji se encontraba allí, él se había quedado cerrando todo el vestuario y ahora se encontraba presenciando esta conversación privada entre Reiji y Toru.

- de verdad?? Reichan... yo sabía que eras realmente dulce... y que me perdonarías... – le dice acercándose para besarlo (N/A: Toruru lindo.. me caías bien ¬¬ pero estás besando mucho a mí Reichan así que chauchauc adios )...

Youji no aguantaría ver esa escena nuevamente, por eso pasó junto a ellos como si nada y salió del gimnasio....

- Youchan....- le llama Reiji mientras empujaba lejos de él a Toru....- espera....- pero cuando estaba por correr detrás de él... la mano de Toru lo toma por el brazo y le impide ir detrás de Youji.

- a dónde crees que vas??...

- déjame....

- no Reichan... tú eres mío....

- no!!... fui tuyo... en su momento fui tuyo... pero ahora... ahora amo a Youji... – y con estas últimas palabras sale del gimnasio dejando atrás para siempre (N/A: o por lo menos eso espero yo ¬¬) a Toru... 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

N/A: lo logré... escribí este capítulo en un solo día .... no tenía mucha inspiración pero espero que me haya quedado bien... Antes que nada debo agradecer a MariaRukawa por su colaboración con esa foto ¬¬.... esa foto ayudó a que pudiera escribir ese capítulo.

Ahora:

Kotorimoon: Amiga!! Te gustó?? Te gustó?? Te gustó??? Decí que sí ^^.. mirá que lo hice con todo mi cariño para vos xD... y en cuanto a si Reichan necesita enfermera ¬¬ este...t ranquila, yo le hice mimos y ya está xD.... qué? Vos decís que necesita cuidado profesional?? Mmmm... ¬¬ oki, le digo que vos te ofreces a atenderlo... pero OJO yo voy a estar presente xD... digo ,por las dudas ... FELÍZ CUMPLE!! Y suerte en tú tesis ^.~

Sayurichan: ;_; estuviste desaparecida...!!! me asusté!!! * Reiko llora * te extrañé.... buuuuuu... bueno, ya está.... me alegro que te haya encantado el capítulo. La verdad es que que a mí también me gustó mucho... disfruté mucho en escribirlo (y eso es algo realmente importante, creo yo ¬¬).... suerte en tus vacaciones.

Camila Sakuragi: Bueno, acá está la continuación... para que no te quedes con tanta intriga =P espero que te guste...

Hikaru Itsuko: ^^Uuuuu jejeje....es verdad, Youji es muy popular entre las chicas ¬¬ demasiado... yo adoro a Reciahn! *¬* es tan dulce...... * reiko se sonroja * pero bueno, hacen linda pareja. Me alegra que guste Youji ^^

Katemi: ^_______^ gracias.... me pone contenta que les guste... la verdad me costó la parte de Ru y Hana ¬¬ pero bueno... y cualquier cosa me avisas, sí? ^.~

MaríaRukawa: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... gracias por los paltos de comidas xD... me quedé observándolos por laaaaargo rato y mira lo que conseguí escribir xD .... (muy rico ^^ ) Espero que te guste. Gracias por las imágenes. 

Can Hersey: Hola! Mirá que cosa... estando de vacaciones y leyendo mi fic... me siento muy halagada ^///^ ... Jajajaja... a mí también me miran raro cuando estoy en un cyber ¬¬... pero bueno... jejejeje ^^Uuuuu ... yo?? Torturando a Youji??.... naaaaahhhh * Reiko mirando para otro lado *... cuándo?? No recuerdo xD .... Bueno, espero que la estés pasando muy bien en tus vacaciones. 

S e cuidan, yo por mi lado me voy a dormir ^^Uuuuu

Reiko


	18. PARTE XVIII

****

NOTA AUTORA : Como ya estoy de vacaciones de invierno voy a ver si logro terminar este fic ¬¬ que sea dicho de paso me quedan 4 capítulos (incluyendo este cap.)... o muchos más depende si agrego unos versos más @.@ pero todo depende lo que necesite la historia.... así que veo que hago....

Ah! y me olvidaba, lo prometido es deuda.... **Pi** este cap. Va dedicado para vos ^.~ ... Reiko se acordó!! xD

* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _Guess I never had_... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *

Hanamichi no sabía que decir. Rukawa no le quitaba la mirada de encima.... estaba nervioso. 

- Hana....

- .......- Hana parecía un niño pequeño, su mirada se mostraba temerosa, insegura...... 

- sabes que yo te amo... no tienes por qué tener miedo....- le decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Hana solo lo observaba.

- por qué me grabaste??? ;_; 

- eh??

- bórralo! Bórralo! 

Fue entonces cuando Rukawa entendió lo que le sucedía a ese pelirrojo, se encontraba avergonzado porque lo había grabado... o por lo menos parecía que esa era la razón.... 

- estás avergonzado porque te grabé??

- ¬//////¬ ........

- es eso?

- Tú estas lo más tranquilo porque soy yo el que está grabado y no vos... 

Rukawa no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. 

- de qué te ríes zorro tonto?? ¬¬ no es nada gracioso!

- Sí, es gracioso.... para mí lo es – decía mientras guardaba el grabador en su bolsillo nuevamente.

Hana se abalanza sobre él para quitarle el grabador y así poder apoderarse de esa tan "comprometedora" cinta. 

Los dos caen al suelo. Hana sobre el cuerpo de Ru, muy cerca de al rostro de este..... Hana se sonrojo nuevamente. No podía evitar que el sonrojo se apoderara del color de sus mejillas, era algo que siempre le sucedía cuando Rukawa estaba cerca..... 

- estas sonrojado....- le dice Kaede lo que provoca que Hana se sonroje aún más de lo que estaba

Hana se pone de pie, mientras que Kaede se sienta más cómodamente sobre el pasto....

- sabes, tonto..... por eso es que me gustas......

Está de más decir que ya no se podía diferenciar el rostro de Hana con su cabellera. xD

- pero...... dime, qué te gusta de mí?- le pregunta Kaede mirándole fijamente a los ojos....

- eh??....

- si, dime qué te gusta de mí... porque me amas?

- No lo sé.... no preguntes cosas tontas _

- No son cosas tontas..... tengo derecho a saber.......

- .........

Ru se pone de pie y se acerca a Hanamichi.

- bueno, supongo que luego me lo dirás... por el momento es hora de irnos... ya se hizo tarde y todavía no almorcé

- almorzar?- Hana observa su reloj.... se quedó sorprendido, ya eran las 2 de la tarde.......

- dímelo de nuevo

- qué cosa??

- Que me amas

- ..................

- a caso no me amas??

- Tú ya sabes ¬//////¬

- Pero necesito que me lo digas de nuevo

- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que fueras tan cursi zorrito

- ¬¬ a caso a ti no te gusta que te digan que te aman.... no me digas que no porque cuando yo te lo dije tus ojitos brillaban y ni hablar cuando te besé. 

- ¬¬Uuuuu ya capté la idea..... pero.. mmmm...... – Hana comenzó a caminar.....y sin darse vuelta para observar a Rukawa- te quiero zorro....

Ru solo lo observó, solo observó como Hana se aleja del lugar... dejándolo solo.....

- esas no eran las palabras que quería escuchar..............

* * * 

Reiji buscó y buscó pero no pudo encontrar a Youji.

- dónde te metiste Youchan??- se preguntaba una y otra vez.... ya no sabía donde más buscarlo.... 

Toco el timbre, y la puerta se abrió.

- Reichan?? Qué sucede??- le pregunta Hana ( N/A: Hana es super veloz, llegó en un santiamén a su casita ^^UUUu) al verle un poco preocupado.

- hola... yo.... yo.... yo venía a buscar a Youji – le responde un poco agitado

- Youji?? No está contigo??..... (N/A: digo... Reichan está diciendo que lo viene a buscar ¬¬ y si la vista no te engaña, como verás junto a él no esta )

- No... por eso lo busco

- Mmmmmmmm..... entonces debe estar en lo de Aki ^^ 

- Aki??

- sí, el capitán del equipo

- ya sé quien es Aki ¬¬... pero me refiero a " por qué con él"?

- Porque son amigos desde muy pequeños... desde jardín de niños, si mi memoria no me falla ^^

- ......

- además, Youji no viene desde ayer... supongo que se debe haber ido a dormir a lo de él....

- ya veo.....

- es que mi hermano por lo general pasa mucho tiempo con Aki, se lleva mejor con él que conmigo.

- .........- esos comentarios a Reichan ya no le estaba agradando... qué era lo que sentía?? Nunca se había sentido así... era algo extraño... algo lo incomodaba.... 

- si quieres ve a buscarlo a lo de Aki....

- de acuerdo, gracias Hana

- de nada Reichan

Reichan sale del edificio y va corriendo hasta la casa de Aki. (N/A: la dirección la sabe porque como Aki es el cap. del equipo todos los integrantes deben saberla xD)

Al llegar, cuando estaba por tocar el timbre la puerta se abre. Una mujer estaba saliendo de la casa.

- hola

- hola ^ ^Uuuu

- necesitas algo??

- Sí, venía a buscar a Aki....y también quería saber si se encontraba Youji

- Claro, los dos están en la habitación de Aki (N/A: personita con imaginación que vuela por los cielos... no te vayas por las nubes ¬¬)

- Ahhhh....

- Quieres pasar??

- Por favor

- Entra.... y dile a mí hijo que me voy a hacer las compras... siempre que viene Youchan me vacían la heladera ^ ^UUUuuu....

- Viene muy seguido??

- Y..... mmmm...... bastante.... son muy buenos amigos.....

- Ya veo....

- Bueno, sube... la habitación de Aki es subiendo las escaleras.... la tercera a la derecha.

- Gracias

La madre de Aki se va dejando a Reichan solo en la casa. Antes de subir, Reiji observa todas las fotos que habían en el camino de la entrada a la habitación de Aki. Muchas de ellas eran de Youji y Aki, desde cuando eran pequeños hasta las más recientes. En todas las fotografías.... en todas ellas, Youchan parecía estar muy contento junto a Aki.

Reiji subió las escaleras y estaba frente de la puerta de Aki. Dudaba en golpear o no.... no sabía que hacer..... estaba como aquella vez que llegó por primera vez al departamento de su hermano.

Y como aquella vez la puerta no esperó a que él golpeara o se animara a abrirla... la puerta se abrió antes... 

- Reichan?? – se sorprende Aki de verle

- hola.. ^^Uuuuu tú mamá me dejó entrar

- ya veo............

Se quedaron en silencio.

- quieres entrar??

Reichan ingresa a la habitación.

- vienes a buscara Youchan?

- sí....

- sabes Reichan, nunca vi a Youji como está ahora....... la verdad, nunca lo vi llorar de esta manera...... 

- ..........[genial, de por sí que me siento mal... me estás haciendo sentir peor U_U]

- supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que Youji es un chico muy amigable, alegre.... nuca se le borra la sonrisa de su rostro..... eso sí, tiene sus días como cualquier persona... y si está enojado..... ni se hable -_- Uuuu

- sí, lo sé....... 

- bueno, entonces también sabrás que como soy su mejor amigo... no me gusta verlo sufrir......

- ........ amigo?

- Sí, amigo..... por qué lo dices de esa manera

- A ti te gusta Youji- Reichan no sabía porque lo había dicho........

- ...................- Aki se quedo en silencio, sorprendido.......

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato.....

- es verdad, a mí me gusta Youji...... lo amo............. por eso te dije lo que te dije hoy antes del partido.

Reiji no lo podía creer..... estaba sorprendido....... Aki...... Aki amaba a Youji

- pero tranquilo Reichan, yo sé que Youchan solo te ama a ti......

- ......

- pero debes saber que no me gusta verlo sufrir........... 

"En eso sale Youji del baño, se sorprende de encontrar a Aki y a Reiji hablando... seguramente sobre él.. Nuevamente sale con una toalla atada a su cintura y su cabello mojado... re sexy.... una toalla que se le cae justo cuando siente la mirada de Reichan sobre él" xD (n/a: chiste, omitan esta parte... fue para ver si estaban atentas mientras leían ^^Uuuu jajajajajaja)

- qué haces acá??- escuchan a una voz fría preguntar

Tanto Aki como Reiji ven a Youji apoyado contra el marco de la puerta del baño. Tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura y el cabello mojado... tanto Aki como Reichan, sobre todo Reichan, se quedaron O_O.....

- te pregunté que haces acá???- a Reiji le dolió el tono de voz en que Youji le preguntó... le dolía y mucho... la mirada lo lastimaba.......

- yo..... yo.....

- andáte! No tenés nada que hacer acá

- .....

- esteeeeeee... yo creo que los dejo hablar solos.......- decía Aki mientras se iba de la habitación

- no!- la voz de Youji lo detiene

- ...... 

- vos no sos quien se tiene que ir....... el que tiene que irse es él- le decía Youchan a Aki mientras lo tomaba del brazo para hacerlo regresar.- tú.... tú no debes dejarme solo nunca..... eres el único que vale la pena......- le dice mientras se acercaba lentamente para besarlo

- .....- Reiji estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Youji, por sus palabras y por sus acciones. Ese sentimiento que no podía determinar cuál era cada vez se apoderaba más de él... pero ya supo de cual sentimiento se trataba..... celos...... tenía celos.... – Youchan.......- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas....... y sin más se va de la habitación.....

Youji se separa de Aki apenas sale Reiji de la habitación.

- lo siento Aki

- ..... Youji, sabes que te amo... pero no me gusta que me uses..... y menos si es para lastimar a Reiji, él realmente te ama..... (N/A: ;_; que lindo es Aki!!!! ¬¬ yo que vos me quedo con Aki... ojo! No pienses que es porque no quiero que estés con mi Reichan xD )

- ..................... no necesito que me des sermones....... justo vos, no.- le dice tomando su ropa para irse a cambiar.

Aki solo lo observa y lo sigue con la mirada hasta que Youji se pierde dentro del baño.

Reiji salió de la casa, llorando... llorando de nuevo.... esta vez había sido su culpa, esta vez quien lo había echado todo a perder había sido él......

- Youji solo quiero que me contestes una pregunta.... tú aún amas a Reichan??- le pregunta mientras se sentaba en el suelo a un costado de la puerta del baño.....- no me digas que no porque lo puedo ver en tus ojos- se dice a sí mismo

Youji, por su lado dentro del baño estaba sentado en el suelo con su espalda contra la puerta..... 

- si aún lo amo??..... [claro, que aún lo amo...... ] 

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

- [fue amor a primera vista....... ese día... ese día sus ojos... sus ojos se veían tristes como los de hoy.....]

Se quedaron de esa manera durante un buen rato......

- de amor nadie muere, verdad?

- de amor ninguna persona muere... pero el alma sí..... la única que muere es la felicidad.... esa felicidad que solo existe por el echo de que tienes a la persona amada a tú lado.... 

- Aki.... crees que debo.....

- No te tiene que interesar lo que yo creo... sino lo que tú crees....... lo que tu corazón cree. 

- Lo que mi corazón cree??..... pero no sé lo que mi corazón cree... mi corazón- abre la puerta- mi corazón está confundido.....

- Tú corazón no está confundido..... tú solo temes a admitir lo que tú corazón siente.

- ....... no, no yo no le temo a nada......

- pues temías a que Reichan regrese con ese tal Toru (N/A: eso temíamos todas ¬¬ especialmente yo ;_;)

- .................

- pero por lo visto no lo hizo..... ahora ve a buscarlo, sí?

- Buscarlo?? Dónde??

- Solo búscalo..... tú debes saber donde........

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

N/A: les gustó???? eh?? Sí??? ^_^ me dicen... oki?

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... y la pequeña bromita que les hice, qué tal?? Se lo creyeron xD .... jajajajajajajaja.. fue para hacer más dinámica la lectura ¬¬ ... aunque algunas ya quisieran que hubiera pasado eso xD.

En fin, para hacerlo aún más dinámico... 

1.saben de qué canción son los versos que utilizo como título de cada cap.?? ¬¬ adivinen.... la que adivina se gana un premio xD... chiste, no se lo tomen muy a pecho.

2. Llamado a la solidaridad!!! A todas.... ... (sobre todo a las admiradoras de Youji) alguna quiere materializarlo?? O sea... alguien que tenga ganas agarra un lápiz, un papel, una goma por las dudas... y se sienta y se pone a dibujar ^.~y obviamente que me lo manda ¬¬ creo que no es necesario aclararlo, no??? Digo... si tiene alguna ganas... (espero que al menos una lo haga ;_;) porque a Reichan es fácil de imaginárselo porque es parecido a Ru pero a Youchan ?_?.... igual yo hice un intento ^^ (de los dos) y está por ahí en una página de internet de una amiga O.o ooooopsss!! Creo que no debí haber dicho eso ¬¬ ... Ai nos linchan! Ai nos van a linchar a vos y a mí xD.... jajajajaja bueno, como sea... voy a estar esperando a Youchan!! Oki?? ¬¬ * reiko mirando con cara de amenaza a cada una de ustedes.... * y para que surta efecto en una persona en particular reiko mata a Youji si no recibe nada ¬¬ (medidas drásticas) xD

Bueno, eso es todo ... nos leemos en el prox. Cap... 

Hikaru Itsuko: me doy cuenta que adores a Youji, todas lo hacen ¬¬Uuuuu... pero bueno... Ru es muy inteligente xD Hana de esta no se le escapa... lo puede extorsionar xD jajajajaja

Ai: mi querida amiguita Ai... gracias por "eso"... ^////////^ ... y yo no es que quiero más reviews (sí kero más kero más xD) lo que quería era un review de tú persona ^^ porque no había ninguno ¬¬ o sea..... 

Cami: Hola ^^ jajajajajaja.... uno hentai y otro boludo?? xD juajuajua.... sí, Aki medio que se le fueron las manos ¬¬ pero es re lindo *-* me encanta!!!! Primero está Reichan y después Aki... y último- último Youji ¬¬... me alegro que hayas podido ver cual era * Mí * Seki *-* ese es peor todavía.... xD

María: si los como creo que saldría rodando xD jajajajajaja... y sí, viste... Aki da pena * snif snif * me dan ganas de abrazarlo xD

Kotorimoon: * reiko agarrando un pañuelo * ;_; me alegro que te aya gustado amiga. Me alegro que te haya gustado Mako, no estaba segura que te gustara ^^Uuuuu... oki, lo tendré en cuenta... ^.~ obviamente que yo voy a estar presente ¬¬ Reichan es uy inocente y no puede defenderse solito 

Reiko ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ el fianl se acerca chanchan.......


	19. PARTE XIX

Nota Autora: bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que me mandaron los dibujos de Youji: María, Mako, Katemi... y aquellas que me dijeron que me lo iban a mandar ^.~ o al menos iban a intentar (Ai y Cami) Así que para todas ustedes va dedicado este cap aunque no sé que tal salió ¬¬. Y un anuncio importante (para mí ^^UUUuu) **tengo 70 reviews!!!!** XD * reiko se siente feliz* 

* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Someone like you... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *

Hana iba de camino a su casa. Necesitaba estar solo, muchas cosas habían sucedido ese día... demasiadas para su gusto. Se sentía confundido... le desagradaba sentirse de esa forma. Su cabeza eran un mar de confusión... necesitaba aclarar las ideas, procesar toda la información. Aunque él tenía en claro que amaba a ese zorro tonto, por más que quisiera negarlo... sabía la verdad... en un principio su temor era que Kaede lo rechazara pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que Rukawa también lo ¿amaba?... bueno, por lo menos eso le había dicho.... pero igual, había algo que lo incomodaba y no sabía que era....

Iba concentrado en sí mismo, no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía en su entorno. Trataba de localizar la causa de ese sentimiento que lo perturbaba... tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una persona venía en la dirección opuesta a él hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron y cayeron al suelo. El pelirrojo volvió a sí "molesto" por la caída e iba a "matar con la mirada" al responsable pero se sorprendió de encontrarse con Reiji... y se sorprendió aún más al verlo llorando.

- lo siento- escuchó que le dijo entre sollozos, parecía que no se había percatado que se traba de él ... el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi. Y cuando Reiji se disponía a poner de pie para seguir con su camino, Hana lo toma fuertemente del brazo y lo hace que caiga nuevamente al piso.

- Reichan, qué te sucede?!?!- le preguntó Hana preocupado 

Por su lado Reiji pudo reconocer la voz, le era familiar y no tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba de Hana. Lo miró, trató de contener las lágrimas que querían seguir cayendo pero esas lágrimas traicioneras no le hicieron caso. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo, siempre las lágrimas terminaban jugando en su contra.... y siempre lo hacían cuando estaba con ese pelirrojo. Ante el inevitable llanto Reichan buscó refugio en los protectores brazos de Hana, buscando de alguna manera alivio para su pena. 

Hana llevó a Reichan hacia una banca pero nunca dejó de abrazarlo, una vez más cómodos, sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, Hana acariciaba una y otra vez los sedosos cabellos color azabache de su compañero.. Buscaba de esa manera otorgarle, tal vez, un poco de serenidad. 

Pasó un tiempo considerable hasta que Reichan dejó de llorar, cuando Hana se dio cuenta de ello, observó a Reiji y se dio cuenta que este se había quedado completamente dormido entre sus brazos, en medio de amorosas caricias y un cálido abrazo, conjuntamente siendo embriagado por el aroma inconfundible de ese pelirrojo... y del agotamiento que le había producido el tanto llorar. 

Hana lo tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió a su departamento, como ya tantas veces había echo.

Reiji al despertar se encontró en un lugar que ya le era familiar, ya ni recordaba cuántas veces Hana lo terminaba llevando hasta su departamento y lo dejaba durmiendo en su cama... Hana era muy protector con el, ahora más que nunca comprendía que Hana solo lo veía como un hermano menor..... 

Lentamente se levantó de la cama, se observó al espejo y notó sus ojos hinchados... claro, cómo iban a estar? luego de todo ese llorar era imposible que NO se hincharan..... se observó detenidamente, podría jurar que podía distinguir el camino que habían recorrido sus lágrimas sobre su piel blanca. La cabeza le dolía..... y mucho pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Debía salir del departamento, no fuera caso que llegara Youji....

- Youji.. que tonto que soy... de seguro no regresará.... de seguro tiene cosas más interesante que hacer con Aki - se dijo mientras sonreía amargamente. (N/A: a qué cosas te referías Reichan?? ¬¬ )

Salió de la habitación. Se sorprendió de encontrarse con un Hana totalmente pensativo, con su mirada hacia la nada... tan sumido en sí mismo que ni cuenta se dio cuando él se acerco.

- en qué piensas?- le preguntó, volviéndolo a la realidad

- en cosas, Reichan...... en cosas- le dijo mientras le brindaba una sonrisa forzada.

- y esas cosas tienen nombre y apellido, verdad?? 

- .......

- tal vez sea..... Kaede Rukawa? 

Hana no tardó en sentir sus mejillas arder al escuchar ese nombre. A caso Reiji sabía de lo que había entre ellos?... eso lo asustaba pero a la vez le daba un poco de alivio. 

- este.... a caso tú sabes....

- mi hermano te ama ... y tú también lo haces 

Reichan pudo entender ante el sonrojo de Hanamichi que esos dos ya habían aclarado sus sentimientos. Sentía envidia, como desearía que Youji y él también pudieran haber hablado. Tal vez si él no hubiera dudado un poco al principio esto no estaría pasando. 

El rostro de Reichan se ensombreció y Hana pudo notarlo.

- qué te sucede Reichan?

- nada Hana, no te preocupes....

- cuéntame, puedes confiar en mí.....

- ..........

- en serio

- es que mi historia es larga.....

- pues sabes, yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte

Así fue como Reiji comenzó a contarle toooooda su historia a ese pelirrojo, comenzando con su descubrimiento de sus sentimientos hacia su compañero de secundaria hasta sus actuales sentimientos por Youji. Todo con lujo de detalles, sin siquiera omitir el momento en que se sentía atraído hacia ese pelirrojo. Esa confesión dejó bastante sorprendido a Hana, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado...... recordó cuando conoció a Reichan, y también recordó que había tenido una leve atracción hacia él. Una atracción que lo llevó a besarlo en dormido una vez pero decidió no confesárselo, no quería confundir aún más al muchacho que tenía frente a sus ojos, que de por sí se mostraba inseguro de sus sentimientos... además... ahora comprendía que esa "atracción" tal vez se debía a que Reichan era como un Kaede en miniatura xD

- bueno Reichan, no sé que decirte..... me gustaría darte algún consejo pero esto realmente es nuevo para mí... ni yo sé en qué demonios terminará mi.. mi..... - temía decir la palabra, por alguna razón no estaba seguro de pronunciarla

- relación??? te refieres a tú relación con Kaede?

- ........ mmmmm.....sí, aunque no sé si es correcto llamarlo "relación"

- de acuerdo.... será como tú desees pero solo te pido un favor, sí?

- dime....

- no lastimes a Kaede, no me gustaría verlo sufrir 

- no te preocupes, yo nunca lo lastimaré

- gracias Hana- dijo poniéndose de pie- creo que será mejor que me vaya... 

- de acuerdo.... y..... suerte

- gracias- trató de brindarle la mejor de sus sonrisas, en esta ocasión él había sido quien forzó una sonrisa.

Reiji salió del departamento de Hana para dejarlo con sus propias dudas y conflictos, con sus inseguridades y con sus temores.

Hanamichi no sabía que hacer, si se quedaba sin hacer nada en lo que terminaría pensando sería en ese zorro.... por esa razón creyó que lo mejor sería salir a entrenar un poco. 

Vaya que el tiempo había pasado, entre una cosa y otra ya eran las 6 de la tarde. Con un trote normal se dirigió hasta la cancha de basket. Al llegar se llevó una gran sorpresa, Rukawa también se encontraba entrenando... pero quién sabe desde que hora. Parecía que la misma idea había pasado por sus cabezas.

Hana lo observó detenidamente, observaba cada movimiento que Kaede realizaba. Aunque le costara admitirlo ese zorro era un muy buen jugador... además de ser muy atractivo, ante ese pensamiento Hana se sorprendió. Se quedó pensando en varias cosas cuando nuevamente fue traído a la realidad por unas palabras, en este caso en tono más frío.

- qué me miras, tonto?- por más que le había admitido que lo amaba, lo había besado y demás demostraciones de "amor", esa faceta de indiferencia y frialdad aún seguí persistente. Parecía que nunca cambiaría. 

- eh? nada... nada que te importa ¬/////////¬- le responde mientras rápidamente vira su rostro hacia otra dirección. 

Rukawa sabía muy bien que ese pelirrojo lo estaba observando desde hace ya rato, cómo no darse cuenta que esos ojos lo observaban? eso era prácticamente imposible.... imposible para él ya que las miradas de Hanamichi al recorrer su cuerpo era como sentir fuego sobre su piel.

Quedaron en silencio, ahora el que observaba con insistencia era Rukawa. Hana se estaba poniendo nervioso, sentía como esa mirada fría y pesada recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, el rubor que seguía persistente en sus mejillas se hizo más fuerte. 

- juguemos un uno a uno- fue lo único que logró pronunciar para luego entrar en la cancha y arrebatarle el balón que Kaede sostenía en sus blancas y fuertes manos.

- ...... - lo siguió con la mirada- de acuerdo.

Rukawa se acercó a Hana, quedando frente a frente. Para tener frente de sí, la figura imponente de ese pelirrojo... de "su" pelirrojo. 

- escucha Rukawa, en este partido se definirá quién es el mejor jugador de los dos- escuchó que Sakuragi le dijo.... y pudo notar un poco de nerviosismo en sus palabras, eso le causó gracia. A caso le ponía nervios? 

- a caso es necesario??.... solo harás el ridículo. - le contestó con una fría mirada y disimulando su diversión.

- ....... solo juega, zorro tonto- fueron las últimas palabras de Sakuragi Sin más, el partido dio comienzo.

Hana anotó el primer punto pero solo porque Rukawa lo dejó (N/A: ^.~). El partido se hizo intenso y dinámico. Era un partido bastante interesante. Los dos estaban jugando con todo, ninguno iba a permitir que el otro lo venciera... salvo que Rukawa le había regalado ese punto anterior a *su* pelirrojo porque tenía ganas de hacer las cosas más interesantes... deseaba ver esa expresión de superioridad en el rostro de Hana, además... luego * su* propia victoria sería más sabrosa.

Ya estaban igualados, 4 puntos cada uno. Solo faltaba uno... pero quién sería el vencedor? El balón lo tenía Hana, se dirigía hacia el tablero cuando Rukawa se le apareció de la nada y le marcó con una defensa asombrosamente, bloqueando cualquier posibilidad de Hana para escapar. No tenía por donde salir, por donde escabullirse pero no se dejaría vencer.... estaban frente a frente. Mirándose a los ojos, estaba perdido en esos ojos azulados. Fue en ese momento que Rukawa aprovechó para confundirlo....

Kaede se acercó lo más que pudo al oído de Hanamichi, para decirle en un susurro las dos palabras que lograban poner tan nervioso a ese pelirrojo "Te amo"... Hana se estremeció por la sensación, el susurro en su oído y los finos cabellos de Kaede rozar sus mejillas. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmesí. Podía sentir la respiración de Kaede sobre su cuello y eso realmente lo ponía nervioso... la proximidad de los cuerpos era demasiada.

Ru aprovechó ese momento de confusión para robarle el balón y dirigirse "él" al tablero para anotar el punto faltante. 

- gané....- buscó con la mirada a Hana y se sorprendió de encontrarlo, todavía, en la mitad de la cancha (donde lo había dejado). Se acercó lentamente al pelirrojo para observar que todavía seguía un poco rojo- te gané, soy mejor que tú

Allí fue cuando Hana reaccionó.

- ESO FUE TRAMPA ZORRO TONTO!!! CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A.... A ..... A ..... BUENO TÚ YA SABES!!!! 

- no, no sé de que me hablas... explícame- le dijo Kaede con tono burlón Hana se dio cuenta de que el zorro lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

- de acuerdo, como quieras... hazte el desentendido ¬¬

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Fue en ese momento que ambos se dieron cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, las estrellas ya estaban el firmamento y la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor. 

- creo que es hora de irme- dice el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a caminar para alejarse del lugar... solo que sintió que algo lo detenía, algo le tiraba de su remera. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Kaede observándolo.

- gané...

- sí, ya sé que ganaste.... ¬¬***... con trampa pero ganaste

- merezco un premio, no crees?

- un premio?!?!?!?! qué tipo de premio? ¬¬

- un premio... como ser.... que vengas a dormir a casa 

- O.O - Hana casi se pone blanco ante la proposición de ese zorro...- a... tú... a tú casa?? ...

- además de tonto, eres sordo??

- .....Pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera dar alguna respuesta se dio cuenta que estaba siendo arrastrado por Rukawa. Llegaron al departamento y aparentemente no había nadie.

Kaede se perdió por un tiempo, dejando solo a Hanamichi en ese departamento el cual conocía poco y nada. Deambulo dentro de lo que aparentaba ser el "living". No había mucho para observar... la habitación estaba compuesta por una mesa ratona, uno que otro sillón, un televisor grande y a un costado una gran cantidad de videos (en su mayoría de partidos de la NBA) pero algunos no tenían etiqueta. Siguió observando hasta que llegó hasta una gran biblioteca a la cual adornaban trofeos y medallas. Hana quedó embelesado observando todas aquellas menciones de honor que tenía ese zorro. Parecía que era verdaderamente bueno. También descubrió que ese living tenía un gran ventanal el cual daba en un balcón. Un gran balcón con vista al mar. La vista era hermosa, se podría quedar horas observándolo.... lo único que logró sacarlo de sí fue el escuchar ruidos detrás de él. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con un Rukawa recién salido del baño... Traía una toalla anudada a su cintura, su cabello mojado y gotas aún corriendo por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Hana quedó con la boca abierta. A pesar de que siempre podía ver a Kaede de las misma forma en la que lo estaba haciendo ahora, luego de los partidos, ... por alguna razón hoy era diferente. 

- quieres bañarte?- escuchó que le preguntó pero Hana no pudo responder, lo que provocó que Rukawa le preguntara de nuevo con fastidio.

- eh?.... sí... 

ve por ahí.... luego te alcanzo ropa para que te cambies. Vio como Kaede se adentró en una de las habitaciones. 

La ducha le vino de maravilla. Su cuerpo se relajó al sentir el agua correr por su piel. Le gustaba esa sensación... luego de terminar el baño, salió en toallón y se dirigió a la habitación donde había entrado Rukawa. 

- zorro... me puedes dar ropa? ^^UUuuu

- sí, toma- le alcanzó una muda

Hana se la llevó para cambiarse dentro del baño, por las dudas ¬¬. Cuando salió, traía puesto uno joggin gris con una musculosa negra. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Kaede en la cocina "intentando" preparar la cena pero se dio cuenta de que no era muy habilidoso así que decidió hacer su obra de bien del día.

- zorrito, mira.... tú vete a dormir por algún rincón de tú madriguera mientras yo preparo la cena. 

Rukawa lo observaba con cara de incrédulo pero ya que insistía, se iría a dormir una siesta. Hana observó como Kaede entraba nuevamente en esa habitación. 

- muy bien, manos a la obra- se dijo a sí mismo mientras encendía el horno, buscaba harina, tomate, queso... y demás. - haremos una deliciosa pizza ^^...

Rukawa despertó con el delicioso aroma, se dirigió a donde se encontraba Hana y allí lo vi, sentado en la mesa preparando todo.

- pizza?

- qué, no te gusta?? ;_;

- no es eso... es que desde que vino Reiji vivo a base de pizza... es que no sabe cocinar otra cosa ¬¬ - se sentó y se sirvió un trozo .Comieron en silencio, Hana estaba nervioso. Se puso de pie y fue a limpiar todo lo que había ensuciado en la cocina. En eso escuchó la voz de Rukawa llamarlo.

- qué sucede?

- la próxima vez...... la próxima vez, esconde el ticket de compra .... tonto ¬¬ - Hana pasó por mil colores, Kaede había descubierto que había encargado la pizza. 

- zorro tonto!!- le arrojó lo primero que tuvo a su alcanza (que en este caso fue un tomate) pero Kaede con sus grandes reflejos, logró esquivarlo =P

Ya era tarde. Los dos se encontraban mirando la tele.

- y Reichan??? no vendrá a dormir??

- no sé..... 

- te preocupas mucho por lo que veo ¬¬

- es grande

Se sentía demasiado incómodo, Rukawa prácticamente no hablaba.... eran dos personas totalmente diferentes... y algo que realmente lo inquietaba es que no conocía prácticamente nada de ese chico...

- puedo poner un poco de música?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba al equipo para encenderlo. Automáticamente se escuchó en toda la habitación: "yo... yo... te amo, zorro.... " una y otra vez. Hana estaba por mil colores nuevamente. 

- ZORRO TONTO!!!!- decía mientras sacaba la cinta y la rompía en mil pedazos.- ya no tendrás con que extorsionarme... :P

- a caso crees que soy tan tonto como tú....??? .... hice más copias.- le responde mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a ese pelirrojo... el cual extrañamente a cada paso que él avanzaba era un paso que Hana retrocedía. - me tienes miedo?? ¬¬

-yo?? nahhhhhh....- respondió mientras seguía retrocediendo... hasta que se topó contra la pared.- [ouch... creo que estoy en problemas]- pensó Hana.

- tranquilo Hanamichi, no te haré daño....- le decía mientras apoyaba una de sus manos contra la pared... cerca del rostro de Hanamichi, impidiéndole el movimiento. 

- esteee. ... yo estoy tranquilo..... ^^UUUuuu

- claro... lo que tú digas- le dijo aún más cerca de su rostro... 

Hana podía sentir la respiración de Rukawa mezclarse con la suya. Podía percibir el aroma característico de Kaede.... sentía sus rodillas flaquear... su cuerpo no reaccionaba... 

- sabes... Hana.... no debes tener miedo... todo irá a su debido tiempo.... no debes por que temer......- decía mientras se acercaba al cuello del pelirrojo. Hana podía sentir los cabellos de Rukawa rozarle el rostro... se sentía como suaves caricias- yo te amo- escuchó que Kaede le dijo nuevamente, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Rukawa dijera sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. 

- zorro...- Hana estaba temeroso de lo que Rukawa le pudiera hacer, su rostro se mostraba avergonzado.

- tranquilo....- le dice separándose de él.- te amo.... y te tendré paciencia ..... sé que estas confundido. (N/A: paciencia para qué?? libre a la imaginación de todas ... xD)

- paciencia.... a caso tú no tienes miedo- le pregunta Hana con cara de inocencia

- yo?.... miedo a qué?... 

- ... no sé....pero zorrito.... no es lo convencional que dos hombres.... - se notaba que Hana no podía terminar la frase.

- estén en pareja?? Eso te cuesta decir??

- ........ [somos pareja?? ?_?... yo ni me enteré ¬¬]

- es verdad, no es lo convencional..... pero a mí no me interesa lo que sea convencional o no.. no me interesa lo que la gente opine, si es eso lo que te preocupa.... a mí lo único que me interesa....- le dice mientras nuevamente se acercaba a su rostro pero esta vez con claras intenciones de besarlo... pero nuevamente se alejó para mirarle a los ojos y decirle- yo solo me dejo llevar por lo que siente mi corazón..... y mi corazón solo desea estar contigo

- zorrito... yo...- pero no pudo continuar ya que otros labios aprisionaron a los suyos formando de esta manera un beso.... 

Hana se separó de Rukawa, lo observó a los ojos. Kaede podía observar las mejillas de Sakuragi teñidas de un color rojizo, se veía tan adorable de esa manera... luego de un rato, Hanamichi mirando hacia otro lado dijo prácticamente en un susurro. 

- yo también te amo, zorro.

Por laguna razón eso hizo que su corazón se alegrara, deseaba escuchar esas palabras. 

- pero por el momento, debemos ir a dormir zorro...- le dijo Hana

de acuerdo, vamos- le dijo mientras lo arrastraba hasta su habitación. 

Una vez dentro Hana se preguntaba dónde dormiría él.

- acuéstate Hanamichi- le decía un Kaede mientras el se acostaba en la "misma" cama, una cama bastante grande para una sola persona, de seguro en esa cama calzarían hasta tres personas

Hana recordó aquella vez que compartieron la cama... y que se dieron su primer beso... 

Volvió a sí. Se acostó a un costado de Rukawa y cerró sus ojos. No tardó mucho para sentir a Rukawa apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho y rodearlo en un abrazo... como si tratara de impedirle huir de su lado. 

Hana rió tontamente en medio del silencio

- de qué te ríes tonto??

Solo se me hacía gracioso el pensar de que los hermanitos Rukawa se sintieran atraídos por este talentoso. 

Ese comentario molestó a Rukawa.- oye zorro, no tienes otro hermano, verdad?? Digo... no vaya a ser que se enamore de mí también...

- no, tonto... - le dijo mientras enojado se alejaba de Hana- [y si lo tuviera no te lo presentaría]- pensó Ru para sí mismo.

- Zorrito, te enojaste?- le preguntaba Hana mientras intentaba acercarse a su zorro disimuladamente. Pero como respuesta a cada acercamiento que él hacía era un alejamiento de Rukawa... pero eso hasta que escuchó un sonido.... algo que cayó al suelo. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un Rukawa tirado en el suelo.

- se te acabo la cama, zorro??

- muy gracioso- le respondió poniéndose de pie y acostándose nuevamente... observando a Hanamichi, lo abrazó nuevamente y escondió su rostro en el cuello de este... para recibir como respuesta los brazos de Hana rodearlo en un abrazo...

- te amor zorro...pero no te conozco casi nada... creo que nos salteamos la parte en la que debíamos ser amigos...

- y eso importa?... a mí no... - le dice besándolo en el cuello- a mí solo me importa tenerte solo para mí...- y cerrando los ojos- eres mío, Hana....

- [vaya... si que eres posesivo Kaede]- y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro quedando él también, dormido.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

N/A: por fin... este capítulo queda así y listo ¬¬ 

Lo habré escrito como 3 veces ;_; ... pero bueno como dicen "la tercera es la vencida" me dejé llevar por ese dicho y no tenía ganas de escribirlo de nuevo ^^UUUuuu espero que dentro de todo les guste. 

Como verán Youji no apareció (muejejejejeje) ^._.^~ (eso se es un diablito pero parece más a un gatito ¬¬*** usen su imaginación xD ) pero bueno... creo que el cap. que viene va a estar dedicado de lleno a la relación Youchan y Reichan u.ú pero bueno. Ahora, una gran duda que yo tengo. Nadie me puede negar que Aki es un amor!! pero pobrecito se queda solito ;_; .... tendría que buscarle a alguien pero... el único que queda es Toruru y él lo haría sufrir _.... verdad?. 

A otra cosa mariposa, a todas aquellas que me mandaron su versión de Youji (¬¬****) MUCHAS GRACIAS: Katemi, Mako, María... y bueno, hay dos en camino: el de Ai ^^ (acordate como te lo pedí xD) y el de Cami ^^... voy a estar esperando más o si no miren como las miro ==== ¬¬

Devil: ;_; pensé que ya no leías más mi fic... pero me alegra tenerte de regreso. Entiendo, mi pc también está con algunos problemillas u.ú. Pero bueno, muchas gracias por leer mi fic... es muy importante para mí ya que fuiste la primera en hacerlo y en dejar review ... y además, en darme ánimos... por eso MUCHAS GRACIAS. 

Katemi: Hola ^^ antes que nada, gracias por el Youji ^.~ .. en cuanto al problema traté de solucionarlo pero creo que ya exageré ¬¬Uuuuu... bueno, cualquier cosa me decís. Me alegro que te haya gustado la broma xD

Hikaru Itsuko: xD jajajajaja...sí, la verdad... que mente la tuya xD pero ni hablar de la mía que fue a la que se le ocurrió ^^UUUuuu... 

Cyndi: hola! Me alegra que hayas regresado ^.~.... jajajaja... sí, verdad? Es que Hana no le iba a hacer lo mismo dos veces xD... Ru es muy inteligente ^^Uuuu. Gracias por los ánimos ^//////^

Mako: O.o esa es una amenaza?? ¬¬ cómo podes amenazar a tú hermanita menor?? ;_; * reiko llora* bueno, me alegro que te guste ^^... y gracias por todo. 

Camila: Hola!! ^o^ sí, pobre Reichan ;_; ... ¬¬ cómo que se lo merecía? Pobre chico hasta que se decidió que amaba a Youji... ya se le pasó el tren xD bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado.

Can Hersey: gracias ;_; que linda... me alegro que te guste mi fic * reiko llora de la emoción *... pero cómo que querías leer cosas como esas? ¬¬ si se muere Reichan va a ser de la forma menos dolorosa y en donde todo su hermoso cuerpo no se vea afectado xD.... y si se muere Reichan se muere Youchan :P... y ... ya estoy imaginándome la muerte. Se muere en un accidente de auto, el auto cae al mar, su cuerpo no es encontrado... solo una mano, la mano derecha.... xD... jejejejeje, chiste... así es como se murió Aki de Nervous Venus ;_; (feo feo) ... me fui de tema ¬¬... pero alguien dígame que conoce ese manga ;_;.... jejeje... lo que dije yo tampoco es cierto ^.~ esos dos no se pueden morir...y menos Youji porque me matarían ¬¬... igual gracias por todo lo que me decís ^^.

Bueno eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap. me dicen oki? ^^

****

Reiko in my field of paper flowers 


	20. PARTE XX

****

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno, antes que nada quiero decir muchas gracias a aquellas que todavía leen mi fic. ^^ estén contentas!! Están sobreviviendo a mi etapa de escritora de fics xD. Bueno, quería agradecer también a Camila por los Youjis que hizo ^^ gracias!! Y bueno.... sigo esperando ¬¬... mmmmmmmm... qué más? Bueno, espero que les guste este cap. Y este cap va dedicado en primer lugar a: **Devil **porque ella lee mi fic desde el principio y me dejó mi primer review ;_; me emociono de solo recordar ese día * reiko llora* y tb a mí muy querida hermana mayor Mako o como la deben conocer todas acá: **Kotorimoon **(gracias por tú contribución en este cap.) y tb a Hikaru Itsuko porque andaba preguntando por Youji ¬¬ 

* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ To help me fit ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *

Youji salió de la casa de Aki sin mirar atrás, no deseaba ver el rostro de su amigo, no quería ver ese rostro de tristeza. Si algo no le gustaba desde pequeño era ver a alguien triste, y mucho menos a su mejor Aki... pero esta vez no podía hacer nada, la decisión ya estaba tomada... y lo que más le dolía era que Aki estaba triste por su culpa.

- [Aki lo siento... espero que me perdones... como me hubiera gustado enamorarme de ti y no de Reiji.... pero soy un cabeza dura y me gusta las cosas difíciles]- se decía mientras corría entre la gente, mezclándose entre todas las personas que transitaban por las calles de Kanagawa.

Caminó, corrió, buscó en todos los lugares posibles pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. 

- dónde demonios estás Reichan?!?!- se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras seguía buscando

* * * * * * 

Por su lado Reiji, luego de salir del departamento de Hanamichi, caminó y caminó, recordando desde el primer día que vio a Youji hasta el día de hoy. Aún recordaba esos ojos, esa mirada desafiante.... esa pelea..... fue la primera vez que había peleado. Cuando se dio cuenta se había enamorado de Youchan... pero lamentablemente se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Sin saber cómo, había llegado a la orilla de la playa. Ahora se encontraba sentado sobre la arena, observando el hermoso atardecer. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que vio por última vez a Youji, había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en todo.

Se recostó sobre la arena. Cerrando sus ojos, por un instante privó a todo ser viviente de ser observado por esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Necesitaba paz, necesitaba tranquilidad... esa tranquilidad que únicamente conseguía cuando escuchaba el ruido de las olas.... estaba logrando la paz que desde hace tanto no conseguía.... pero algo lo volvió a la realidad. 

Sintió algo cálido sobre sus labios... mejor dicho, sintió unos labios cálidos que lo estaban besando.... por un momento se dejó llevar pensando que tal vez eran los labios de Youchan pero luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que no eran los labios que el creía... sino otros labios que él conocía muy bien (N/A: adivinen quién es? xD).... Reichan separó ese cuerpo de un empujón, haciendo caer a Toru sobre la arena.

- Reichan, por qué eres tan agresivo?- le preguntó Toru mientras se ponía de pie

- qué haces acá?

- Vine a buscarte....- le respondió con una sonrisa

- Creo ya haberte dicho ... ya no me interesas Toru..... yo no te amo, yo amo... 

- Sí, ya sé... tú amas a Youji.... pero Reichan, qué es el amor? ... no me puedes decir que te tomas tan en serio una relación, déjame decirte algo- decía mientras se sacudía la arena que había quedado en su ropa- todo el mundo te va a lastimar, por una razón u otra siempre saldrás lastimado... yo no seré el último que te hará sufrir.... y como veo, esa persona a la que dices "amar"- esta palabra la dijo con sarcasmo- también te lastimó... o me equivoco? ^^ - le dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Reichan....

Reiji no quería darle la razón... pero era verdad. 

- no me lo puedes negar, no hay nadie que te conozca mejor que yo... y yo se cuándo esos hermosos ojos derramaron lágrimas.... y puedo decir.....- le dice acomodando los mechones color azabache que caían sobre el rostro de Reichan- te puedo decir..... que derramaste demasiadas lágrimas por Youji.......

No, no otra vez... no frente de él. La vista de Reiji se estaba tornando borrosa, lo que significaba que las lágrimas no tardarían en caer.........(N/A: sí, Reichan va a llorar de nuevo xD... es que... no sé, siempre tiene que estar llorando... está escrito en su destino xD) 

- tienes ganas de llorar?- le pregunta Toru mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro nuevamente

- no......- le dice alejándose y separándose del cuerpo de Toruru.

- ......

Trató de que su voz se escuchara lo más normal posible, trató de disimular su pena.

- lo siento, pero ya te lo dije Toru- le hablaba mientras miraba hacia el suelo, tratando de evitar que Toru viera sus lágrimas-..... yo amo a Youchan... y sí, es verdad... sufro bastante por él... pero todo esto es mí culpa.... pero sabes otra cosa?.... – le dice levantando su rostro, mientras que con su manga se secaba las lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas... y luego con una gran sonrisa- yo no me daré por vencido.... y Youchan me perdonará.....

Toru solo lo observaba, lo observaba cuan hermoso y sincero era. Si tan solo no se hubiera comportado de esa forma con Reichan en este momento ese gran amor que parecía tener por Youji, le correspondería a él..... (N/A: 3 muérete de envidia ... el que se fue a Sevilla, perdió su silla... ahora Toruru no llores xD)

- ya veo..... lo amas de verdad, cierto?

- Así es ^^... pero no niego que te amé en un momento..... te amé demasiado...y sufrí mucho por ello también, pero por otro lado pienso que si todo "aquello" no hubiera sucedido, yo no hubiera escapado, no hubiera llegado acá.... y no hubiera conocido a Youji ^^ por eso de alguna extraña manera, muy extraña, estoy feliz de todo lo que me sucedió..........

Toru solo se limitó a observarlo. Fue en ese momento que logró comprender que no tenía ninguna oportunidad para recuperar el cariño de Reichan.... porque sus verdaderas intenciones eran recuperar lo que en algún momento fue suyo. 

- ya veo..... entonces te deseo mucha suerte Reichan- trató de sonreír pero no lo logró.

- espero que encuentres a una persona que te ame de verdad y que no la hagas sufrir como me lo hiciste a mí... y gracias, por mi parte... yo ya encontré a Youchan.... él es muy lindo...

- es verdad [Youchan es muy lindo... no me había detenido a pensar en ese detalle...]

Reiji comenzó a caminar, alejándose definitivamente de Toru (N/A: espero que esta vez sea la definitiva ¬¬Uuuu)

- Reichan..... espero que seas feliz...... pero- una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras lo veía alejarse de él-..... todavía tengo una ficha con la cual jugar.... lamento tener que seguir poniéndote piedras en el camino ^^

Toru también se fue del lugar, rogando poder encontrar a Youji antes que Reiji.... los tres jóvenes caminaban por las calles de Kanagawa rogando poder encontrarse el uno al otro....... solo quedaba en manos del destino que esto sucediera.... quién se encontraría con quién?

* * * * * * * *

El tiempo había pasado y ni rastros de Reiji. 

Youji se estaba poniendo nerviosos. Quería encontrarlo pero no sabía donde más buscar. 

Se sentó en el parque para pensar con claridad (N/A: Youji? Pensar?? ... nunca imaginé leer esas dos palabras juntas en una mis oración xD juajuajua)... para colmo de males el cielo se estaba nublando, si no lo encontraba rápido... la lluvia no tardaría en caer y se mojaría.

Cerró sus ojos, tenía que concentrarse y pensar detenidamente, debía haber algún lugar en donde no había buscado aún pero ¿dónde?... en eso sintió una suave caricia en su rostro. Era una mano suave y delicada al mismo tiempo que escuchaba ...

- Youchan...- sería Reiji???. Sin abrir los ojos, aprisionó la mano que acariciaba su rostro con la suya. Mientras que con la otra, atrajo ese cuerpo que tenía frente de sí contra su cuerpo y lo besó. (N/A: xD... o sea, lo besó sin ver de quién se trataba ¬¬... Youji tonto :P... sé que esto suena muy poco real u.ú pero bueno, no se me ocurría que fuera de otra forma ^^UUUuu)

Había algo extraño... esos labios no parecían los de Reiji... algo le decía que eso no estaba bien pero igual los continuó besando, ni él mismo sabía por qué.

- Youchan...- escuchó una segunda voz que se encontraba no muy lejos de él.

Youji abrió sus ojos para encontrarse que la persona a la que estaba besando no era otro más que Toru!!!!!! .... miró hacia donde había escuchado la segunda voz ... y vio a Reichan. Allí estaba. 

Una a una las gotas comenzaron a caer. Una a una las gotas comenzaron a caer sobre los jóvenes que se encontraban juntos, finalmente se había encontrado.

- Youchan....- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Reiji al verlo que se estaba besando con Toru. Miles de preguntas daban vuelta por su cabeza... Toru lo había echo de nuevo... aunque, quien estaba besando era Youji. 

Algo le dolía dentro de él. Su corazón le dolía. Era demasiado, primero verlo besar a Aki y ahora a Toru.... era demasiado para él. No lo soportó más. Se fue, se fue corriendo del lugar... como tantas veces había salido huyendo.

Por su lado Youji se quería morir, Reiji se estaba alejando de él... de nuevo. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Toru haciéndolo caer al suelo. 

- demonios!!!!!! REIJI!!!! No es lo que tú crees!!! (N/A: sí, dale ¬¬)- Youji se dispuso a salir detrás de Reichan pero algo lo detuvo, Toru lo había tomado del brazo. – qué demonios te propones?!?!?!?!- le preguntó Youji sumamente enojado. Sus ojos eran diferentes, no eran esos ojos dulces, pícaros con los que observaba a Reichan, estos ojos eran violentos y reflejaban odio- sabes, esto no quedará así..... POUNCH- Youji le proporcionó un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Toru. Un golpe tan fuerte que lo hizo caer contra el suelo nuevamente, su rostro se mostraba furioso, su mirada era la de un animal salvaje.... daba más miedo que Hanamichi cuando estaba realmente enojado ¬¬

Toru sentía correr algo cálido por su rostro, se limpio y se dio cuenta de que era un hilo de sangre.... intentó ponerse de pie pero no fue necesario ya que Youchan lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo estrelló contra un árbol. Se acercó al oído de Toru y le susurró.

- si te veo una sola vez más cerca de * Mí * Reiji.... sabes, no podrá reconocerte ni tú madre ... – antes de terminar le dio un buen golpe en el estómago a Toru, dejándolo sin aire tirado en el suelo.... 

Ahora sí, se disponía ir en busca de Reichan.

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y no encontraba a Reiji por ningún lado. Corrió y corrió, la lluvia lo había empapado todo... la ropa le pesaba demasiado ...por eso decidió sacarse toda la ropa y correr libre como el viento. (N/A: :P chiste, omitan esta parte también xD... vamos de nuevo:)*

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y ni rastros de Reichan. Estaba seguro que había corrido en esa dirección pero no lo podía ver.... estaba cansado, la ropa pesaba demasiado por lo mojada que se encontraba. Odiaba los días de lluvia, no le gustaba... en esos día prefería quedarse en casa y si era posible con la compañía de Hana... pero debía encontrarlo, debía hacerlo.

Siguió recorriendo las calles, estaban desiertas... nadie saldría con una lluvia como la que estaba cayendo en ese momento. Se detuvo y observó hacia todas las direcciones que le fue posible. Fue en ese momento que vio una figura caminar aproximadamente una cuadra adelante de él. (N/A: Youji tiene vista de águila xD) Lo observó detenidamente, era Reiji. Comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo... lo estaba haciendo... 

Reiji estaba cruzando la calle... 

Un auto.

Un auto aparece de la nada, un auto que se dirigía directamente a donde se encontraba Reichan, quien parecía no darse cuenta de ello... Reiji parecía estar ido... no hacía caso a lo que sucedía a su alrededor... parecía un zombi xD

Youji palideció al pensar lo que podría pasar, él había visto el auto cuando se encontraba en la otra esquina y por eso decidió correr lo más rápido que pudo. 

- Reiji........- fue lo único que pronunció antes de el impacto.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

En el hospital de Kanagawa (¿¡!?)

**********************

- Rápido, rápido... no hay tiempo, está perdiendo demasiada sangre (N/A: alguien pidió sangre?!?! Acá hay sangre xD)- lo doctores entraban y salían de la habitación en donde se encontraba el joven que había sido atropellado por el auto.

Enfermeras, doctores... iba y venía. 

Mientras en la sala de espera, un joven se encontraba más pálido de lo que era común en él. Solo. Rogando para que no sucediera nada malo. Para que se recuperara pronto, para que esto solo fuera una maldita pesadilla. Espero casi toda la noche en esa sala.... 

- disculpe.......- escucha la voz cálida de una enfermera llamarlo

Levanta su rostro, levanta su mirada para dirigirla a ella. La enfermera se sonroja y se siente intimidada al ser observada por ese joven... por esos ojos.

- cómo está él?

- No se preocupe, ya está fuera de peligro, los doctores hicieron un buen trabajo......

- ........ puedo...... puedo verlo?!

- En este momento se encuentra durmiendo......

- ........

- es pariente..?

- no

- sabe si tiene algún familiar

- está su hermano

- y sabe dónde localizarlo?

- Sí..... ahora lo llamo

Dice poniéndose de pie mientras buscaba un teléfono por el cual llamar a Hanamichi. 

Llamó y llamó durante un largo rato a la casa de Hana pero nadie atendía. 

- Hana, dónde estás?!?!- Reichan se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Por eso decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a "su" hermano.....

El teléfono sonó y sonó en el departamento de Rukawa. En la habitación en la cual estaban durmiendo Hanamichi y Kaede. 

Hana fue el único que despertó por el sonido del teléfono y al ver que Ru no iba a atender, ya que ni se había despertado ni cambiado de posición, seguía abrazado a él... dormido sobre su pecho. 

- hola...- contestó Hana luego de que logró que Kaede se abrazara a la almohada.

- .......[ Hana?!?!].....

- hola!!!!

- Ho... hola... Hanamichi?

- Sí

- Soy yo, Reiji

- O.o Reiji?!?! ...- Hana observa el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de luz y se sorprendido de darse cuenta que eran las 4 de la mañana

- Sí.... Hana...

- Qué sucede?!?!- ya no le agradaba nada, algo malo debía haber sucedido....

- Youji, Youji.....

- Qué le sucedió a Youji!?!?!?!?!?!?!- ya completamente desesperado

- Tuvo un accidente... lo atropelló un auto.

Hana no tardó menos de 30 min. en llegar al hospital donde estaba su hermano... para encontrarse de esa forma con un demacrado Reichan.

- tranquilo... los doctores dijeron que está bien....- le trató de animar Hanamichi

- pero...- le decía abrazado a Hanamichi- todo esto fue mi culpa...... el auto debió atropellarme a mí, no a él......

Hana solo escuchaba el relato de Reichan. Esperaron juntos, Reichan se durmió sobre la falda de Hana mientras este solo pensaba. Se sorprendió de que a las 6 de la mañana apareció Rukawa con cara de enojado.

- estúpido, por qué no me despertaste?

- Zorrito, te veías que dormías tan tranquilo que no quería despertarte.....

- .......

- además, no te hubiera podio despertar..... hubiera pedido demasiado tiempo. 

- ......- Rukawa no dijo nada y se sentó a su lado, allí esperaron los tres juntos...... en silencio. 

A las 8 de la mañana una enfermera se acercó a los tres jóvenes. Fue en ese momento que les comunicó que ya podían entrar a verlo. El rostro de Reiji se iluminó y no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces. Fue y entró a la habitación. 

Allí estaba, dormido aún.... su rostro reflejaba paz... aunque se encontraba con vendas alrededor de su cabeza, uno que otro raspón en su rostro y con su brazo enyesado.

- Youji......- susurró mientras se acercaba a él, lentamente acaricio el rostro. Nunca lo había acariciado... la piel de Youchan era sumamente suave. Se acercó a su rostro, besó sus labios... Reiji besó por primera vez a Youji... fue un beso dulce y tímido.

Youji despertó. Despertó y se encontró con el rostro Reiji, besándolo. 

Lo empujó, empujó al cuerpo de Reiji lejos del suyo... rompió ese beso. 

- qué haces?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?- le preguntó denotando confusión en sus palabras al igual que en su rostro. 

Reiji reflejaba asombro en su rostro. No comprendía la actitud de Youchan... tal vez seguía enojado o algo por el estilo.

- Youchan- le dice acercándose a él, acercándose a la cama en la cual estaba recostado Youji.

Se acercó tímidamente, temeroso a la reacción que pudiera tener Youji pero igual deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba hacerlo entender que esta vez todo estaba claro, sus sentimiento correspondía a los suyos y que deseaba estar con él.

Acaricio su mejilla y lo observaba tiernamente.

- quién sos.....?

Reiji se heló con esa pregunta, a caso Youji le estaba preguntando quién era? A caso no lo recordaba? .... no podía ser eso posible, de seguro le estaba jugando una broma.

- soy yo... Reiji

- no te conozco... no me toques....

En eso la puerta se abre lentamente dejando entrar a Hana y a Ru. 

- Youji, cómo estás?

- Hana....

- Vaya, estás bien... parece que tenés la cabeza casi tan dura como la mía jajajaja ... – Hana reía aliviado.

- eso parece :P

Reiji solo observaba la escensa, sorprendido... parecía reconocer a Hana pero por qué a él no?? Por qué no lo recordaba a él??

- por qué no me recuerda??- preguntó Reichan en voz baja...

- por lo visto perdió algunos recuerdos.... perdió la memoria.- escuchan una voz por detrás de ellos, buscan al dueño y se encuentran con una doctora.

- Qué?!

- Digo... que por lo visto perdió la memoria por el impacto que recibió... por el golpe.

- Eso quiere decir que Youji....- Reichan no quería terminar la frase

- Eso quiere decir que no se acuerda quien eres momentáneamente

Esa noticia fue como balde de agua fría para Reiji. 

- Ahora me gustaría charlar con ustedes a solas, por favor ^^- les dice el doctor mientras les guía el camino.

***En una oficina, ya más calmados.***

- ahora, quién de ustedes es pariente del paciente?

- yo- dice Hana el tono serio... algo muy poco común en él.

- Ya veo... y usted es?

- Su hermano mayor, Hanamichi Sakuragi

- Ya veo... y sus padres? Necesitaríamos a un mayor presente

- Nuestros padres están de viaje, no regresarán por unos meses

- Vaya....- muestra u rostro de seriedad- entonces supongo que usted es el responsable del joven Youji, verdad?

- Sí, así es 

- Muy bien, entonces creo que lo más correcto será explicarle la situación a usted.

Sí, por favor... no entiendo.... a mí me recuerda, sigue riendo de la forma tonta en la que se reía siempre... pero por qué no recuerda a Reichan?

__

Los tres jóvenes estaban serios, escuchando atentamente el relato.

- Bien... les debo comunicar que según el relato de el joven Reiji, Youji ha tenido suerte... según la versión del parte oficial al parecer sus reflejos actuaron de manera que el impacto del auto no fue directamente sobre su cuerpo... – continuó el médico ante el silencio de los jóvenes – sin embargo este causó una seria conmoción cerebral que es probable sea la causa de su perdida de memoria que presenta y esperamos sea temporal... además de eso tiene traumatismos múltiples, algunas cortaduras profundas que le hicieron perder bastante sangre y una fractura menor en su brazo derecho (N7K: pobre... Youji es diestro???.... ), por lo cual debimos ponerle yeso... si no es cuidada de la manera debida podría tener problemas para ejecutar algún deporte y hasta puede necesitar cirugía... todo depende de que tanto se cuide... en el resto sólo nos queda esperar y ver la evolución... pero por ahora esta estable y fuera de peligro... sólo necesita descansar... – dijo el médico al momento que Hanamichi lo bombardeaba de preguntas sobre el estado de su hermano...***** 

****

- pero... por qué no me recuerda a mí??!?!?!- interrumpió Reichan

- no lo sé, y te digo más... solo pronunció tú nombre durante todo el tiempo que lo estuvimos atendiendo... preguntaba si estabas bien y te llamaba una y otra vez.... – le explicó la doctora, quien vio que la respuesta dada al joven no lo había tranquilizado- pero es posible que... bueno, por alguna razón se encuentre traumado... y tú estés relacionado.

- Lo traumé?!?!

- Noooo.... tranquilo, pequeño... quiero decir.... por ejemplo: por ahí, él sufrió mucho por "x" razón... y tal vez ese dolor está relacionado con vos... y por eso su subconsciente prefirió "borrar" esos recuerdos que le causan tanto dolor.

- ......

- pero tranquilo, es solo temporal, quien sabe tal vez dentro de unos días recobre la memoria

****

Reiji no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. 

Rukawa lo siguió.

- permiso... los dejo para que hablen más tranquilos

- ........

Kaede salió de la oficina para luego encontrar a Reiji en la sala de espera nuevamente. 

- estas bien? (N/A: ¬¬ pregunta tonta... )

- ... – Reiji levanta la mirada- Kaede... yo lo amo

- .......

- yo debería estar en su lugar, yo debería haber perdido la memoria.... estaría mucho mejor.... estoy cansado, me cansé de sufrir...... 

- pero sabes que Youji te ama, para él pareces ser lo más importante.... arriesgó su propia vida por protegerte a ti....(N/A: ;_; me emociono, que palabras tan emotivas... que consuelo xD) 

- ....................

- lo entiendes, verdad?

- Sí... pero quiero que regrese a ser el mismo de siempre

- No te preocupes, la doctora dijo que iba a ser temporal.

- ........... pero ese temporal pueden ser días, semanas y meses...... y yo no resistiré tanto.

- Puede ser, pero piensa.... este puede ser un nuevo comenzar. Youji ya se enamoró de ti una vez... por qué no otra vez?

- ........

Kaede lo animó un poco. Le agradaba tener esta relación con su hermano. 

- gracias, Kaede

- ......- solo se limitó a arquear un poco sus labios en símbolo de sonrisa.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Los días pasaron y Youji ya había regresado a su vida "normal"... aunque su memoria no la había recobrado aún. Lo que sorprendió a muchos fue que recordaba prácticamente todo, salvo una que otras cositas (tonterías) pero lo que realmente asombraba era que no recordaba nada que estuviera relacionado con Reiji. A la vez su personalidad había cambiado un poco, no era el mismo.... 

Asistía a clases pero no participaba de los entrenamientos ya que todavía tenía el yeso. 

Todos sus compañeros se sorprendieron de la noticia pero trataron de ayudarlo lo más posible pero Reichan solo se limitaba a observarlo como era con los demás.

- qué te sucede Youchan?- le preguntaba Aki durante sus ,ya comunes, silenciosos almuerzos.

- no es nada, no te preocupes.....

- me preocupo, no me gusta verte triste....

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el jardín de la secundaria, al igual que muchos otros jóvenes que también utilizaban ese lugar para tener su almuerzo durante los días soleados.

- tus ojos me dicen otra cosa... además prácticamente no has almorzado.

- Es que... – Aki pudo ver claramente como las mejillas de su amigo se enrojecieron. 

- qué sucede?

- No sé como decírtelo... 

- pues habre la boca y comienza a hablar xD

- jajaja, que gracioso ¬¬......Si te cuento algo, no te burlaras ni me harás a un lado?

- Te lo prometo ^^

- De acuerdo... lo que sucede es que... ese día que me accidenté.... ese día que desperté... luego del accidente.... mmmmmmm...- se sonrojó aún más.

- Qué sucede Youchan?- el rostro de Aki le brindó la confianza suficiente para contárselo.

- Cuando desperté... ese joven... "ese" chico me estaba besando

- Reichan?

- No sé, no sé quien es......

- Reiji, Reiji Rukawa..... 

- Supongo

- Mira, ese que se encuentra allá?- le dice señalando hacia el otro extremo del jardín, en las canchas de basket donde la mayor parte de los integrantes del equipo de basket estaba teniendo un "partido"- el que acaba de hacer un tiro de tres puntos?

Youji no comprendía lo que le sucedía, por alguna razón del solo verle sintió algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo. Sentía sus mejillas arder a más no poder, al igual que todo su cuerpo....

- te gustaba

Ese comentario lo sacó de sí mismo.

- qué?!?!?!

- Nada, deja.....

Vio que su "amigo" no le diría nada así que regresó su mirada hacia donde se encontraba ese "chico" pero se sorprendió y se sintió descubierto al ver que Reiji lo estaba observando directamente hacia él. Youji casi se atraganta con el trozo de comida (que recién había comenzado a probar) y Aki se dio cuenta de ello.

- Reichan!! Por qué no te acercas a nosotros, ven a almorzar ^^- lo invitó Aki a lo que Youchan no pudo sonrojarse más porque sus mejillas estaba rojas y ya estaba a al límite, hasta sus orejas estaban rojas.

Reiji se acercó.

- hola- saludó

- hola- saludó Youji mirando hacia otro lado.

- Reichan, hace mucho que no charlamos....

- ........- Reiji se sienta junto a Aki.(N/A: ya sé!! Al final queda AkixReichan!!! XD naaahhh... mejor no, pobre Youji u.ú)

Aki trató de que Youchan le hablara a Reichan pero parecía que eso iba a ser imposible por eso decidió dejarlos solos.

- me tengo que ir, debo reunirme con el entrenador antes de que termine el receso... Reichan, puedes ayudar a Youji a ir clases?

- Sí

- Gracias, nos vemos luego chicos ^.~

Se quedaron en silencio, no sabían de que hablar.

- esteee... no te preocupes, yo me voy yendo... y puedo hacerlo solo.- decía Youji mientras intentaba ponerse de pie... aún le dolía su cuerpo y por alguna razón no respondía apropiadamente, y mucho menos cuando estaba ese joven cerca de él.... al final, como siempre, terminó cayendo al suelo...... aunque no del todo ya que se vio sostenido por los brazos de Reichan.

- Estás bien?- le preguntaba mientras lo agarraba fuerte y lo hacía cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo.

- S...s....sí, no te preocupes....- le dice alejándolo de su cuerpo y tratando alejarse de ese lugar... sobre todo de ese chico que lo ponía tan nervioso.

Lamentablemente, para su desgracia Reichan lo estaba siguiendo y parecía no desistir. 

- Voy a entrar al baño, también me vas a ayudar ahí?!?!

- Y si es necesario, sí.... 

Youchan abrió los ojos como plato además de sonrojarse.

- tranquilo, te esperaré aquí afuera....- le dice desde el pasillo.

Youji entró, aunque solo entró porque necesitaba estar solo y pensar una forma para escaparse de Reiji. Iba a matar a Aki cuando lo viera, lo había echo a propósito. Tardó largo rato dentro del baño, tenía la esperanza de que Reiji se cansara y se fuera.

- demonios.... qué puedo hacer?!?!?!?!...

- pensas quedarte más tiempo acá?!?!- escuchó la voz de Reichan al mismo tiempo que entraba al cobículo en el que él se encontraba.

- Salí!!!!! No ves que este es un lugar privado!!! ¬/////////////¬ 

- Pero si no estás haciendo nada

- Y mirá si, sí estaba haciendo!! Qué pasaba?!?!

- Y..... mmmmm........ no sé 

- Andate!!!

Reiji salió dejándolo solo.

Youji se sentía mal por tratarlo de esa manera pero... no sabía como comportarse junto a él. Era algo extraño, a caso lo que Aki había dicho era verdad... eso de que "te gustaba" habrá sido verdad??

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Aclaraciones:

__

***** este párrafo fue una contribución de Mako/Kotorimoon ^^ 

(N/K) es su comentario

****

Nota Autora: bueno, acá está el cap. 20 :P les gustó?!?! Espero que las "admiradoras" de Youchan no me hayan querido matar por el "accidente" que tuvo xD jajajajajajajajaja....pobre (nótese el sarcasmo :P) Como verán, estuve muy graciosa hoy tb y les puse una bromita como la otra vez xD ahí me dicen si se la creyeron o esta vez ya no cayeron ¬¬.????.. seguro que ya no ^^UUUuuu pero siempre va a haber alguna despistada :P o alguna que se ilusione.... Antes que nada, quería aclarar que la parte de la descripción de la "doctora" fue una contribución de mi amiga Mako (Kotorimoon) ;_; GRACIAS!!!! La verdad yo no sabía que poner xD.

Como tb podrán observar, la personalidad de Youchan cambió un poco ^^ pero bueno... 

Camila: Hola ^^ jejejejeje... seguí tú consejo :P... era algo así lo que me decías?? ¬¬ o nada que ver? Lo chocó un auto!!! No se me ocurrió nada más ¬¬UUUuuuu pero bueno ... ahora sí me gusta Youchan, esta personalidad sí me gusta xD. Jajajajaja.. gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior ^^ y gracias por los Youchan que ya tengo en mi poder ^_________^

Hikaru Itsuko: ^_^ me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. anterior. (a mí encanta la pareja de HanaRu *.*) jejejeje.... y espero que no me mates con lo que le hice a Youji xD (juajuajuajuajua) no era mi intención!! xD

En cambio mi Reichan es hermoso en todo sentido! * sigh* aunque ahora está compartiendo mi corazoncito con Ran de Clover xD Sí, Aki es un amor!! *.* pero es verdad, Toruru lo haría sufrir demasiado ¬¬ pero bueno, se quedará solito ;_; porque tenés razón, es mejor solo que mal acompañado ^.~. Y esta vez?!?! Esta vez tb te lo creíste?? Tú mente tb se lo imaginó?!?! XD y con respecto dónde andaba Youji... y bue, como estaba yo de vacaciones y tenía que encargarme de algunas cosas lo puse a él que me hiciera la tarea (aunque seguro que está todo mal), limpiaba mi habitación... mmm..... lo mandaba a hacer las compras, estaba muy ocupadito el pobre xD.

Devil: bueno, la que tiene que agradecer soy yo. Y espero que te haya gustado este cap porque como te dije va dedicado a vos. ^^ por haber leído mi historia (desde el principio y darme ánimos)

Maria: ;_; sí, pobre Aki.!!! Me da pena -_- pero bueno, como dijo Hikaru es mejor solo que mal acompañado. XD es verdad, quedaron solos, los dos en una misma cama... mmmm.... se me hace que ¬¬.... mmmmm jajajajaja. Queda a libre imaginación!! XD.

Mako: mi hermana mayor!!! *.* (para aquellas que quieran saber a partir de hace un tiempo Mako- osea kotorimoon- es mi hermana mayor ^^UUUUuuu... es que soy hija única u.ú) cómo que un hecho?? ¬¬ por qué más estricta?!?! No ;_; ... tenés que tener consideración que es el primer fic yaoi que escribo ¬¬ (y que por lo visto gustó ^^, gracias a todas). Este cap. va dedicado a vos tb...ahhhh! y me olvidaba algo muy importante: RAN ES MÍO!!! ¬¬... gracias por tú contribución! :3 y....... mmmmmmmm....... nada más creo ^^UUUuuuu... aaahhhhh! Sí!! Quiero escribir como vos ;_;!!!

Can Hersey: es verdad!!! Reichan llora mucho ¬¬... todas piensan lo mismo -_- pero bueno, no sé por qué. Es de naturaleza llorona xD... pero ahora voy atratar de que sea más "hombre"? y sí, veía Candy Candy (junto conmigo) pero ahora le puse a ver Conan el bárbaro xD jajajajaja.

Bueno, a la mayoría de ustedes las conozco vía msn ^^ o por lo menos charlamos 1 vez. Me da mucha alegría haber podido conocer más gente ... así que, aquellas que no conozco todavía y que tienen msn me contactan porque no muerdo xD. Oki? Me gusta recibir ideas de als lectoras ^^UUUUuuu. ( se me olvidaba darlo ¬¬ por las dudas: reiko_shiro@hotmail.com)

Bueno, gracias por leer este fic.

Reiko call me name and save me from the dark ¬¬ sigo escuchando evanescense 


	21. PARTE XXI

N/A: Bueno, a pedido de dos personas que me estaban pinchando para que siga... acá está el capítulo de este fic :P ... antes había dicho que seguramente este iba a ser el final pero dadas las circunstancias no lo va a ser ¬¬ (se me está haciendo eterno XD) pero bueno... lo que ahora sí se me va a hacer lío con los próximos títulos porque se me acabó la canción ¬¬UUUuuu... pero bueno u.ú veré como me arreglo.

__

* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ In My skin ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *

Los días siguieron pasando, esos días se tornaron en semanas pero a pesar de que el tiempo transcurría nada parecía hacer que Youji recordara a Reichan. 

El mes pasó y el yeso que tenía Youchan le fue retirado. Por suerte la cirugía no fue necesaria.

- estás bien Youchan??- le preguntó Aki, ya que Youji le había pedido que lo acompañara porque no quería ir solo al hospital.

- Sí, no es nada- decía mientras abría y cerraba su puño...- solo lo siento un poco raro

- Claro, lo tuviste inmóvil durante todo un mes.... poco a poco verás que regresará a la normalidad y luego podrás jugar con nosotros de nuevo ^^

- Tú crees??- le preguntó con ojos brillante, tenía muchas ganas de regresar al equipo.

- Claro, y volverán ser esa "pereja" ustedes dos....

- Pareja??

- Sípis, tú y Reichan

El color subió a las mejillas de Youji

- POR QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES ESAS COSAS!?!?!?!?!?! CUÁNTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR....

- Youchan, tranquilo... yo me refiero a pareja de equipo... si tú lo tomas de otra forma no es mi culpa :P (N/A: creo que me enamoré de Aki *.*)

- ¬ /////////////¬ es que tú lo das a entender con doble sentido ....

- claro, lo que tú digas amigo.- le decía mientras salían del hospital.

Caminaron y caminaron

- qué deseas hacer?- le preguntó Aki.

- No lo sé....- respondió sin ánimos de nada (N/A: otro que no anda comiendo bien, María creo que Youchan necesita de tus platos de comida xD) 

- [ vaya.... si que has cambiado Youchan, nunca contestabas tan desganado....]

Siguieron caminando hasta que entraron a una cafetería a comer algo, ya era hora del almuerzo y debían comer algo, eran dos muchachos en plena etapa de crecimiento.

- y dime Aki, podré jugar en el próximo partido?

- Mngh?- le pregunta mientras bebía de su jugo de naranja.

- Sí tú crees que podré jugar en el próximo partido......?

- ............ no va a haber próximo partido, lo suspendí a ese juego

- por?!- Youchan se sorprendió por esa actitud de su amigo, nunca suspendía los partidos... 

- no quiero jugar contra esa secundaria....

- por qué?

- Porque soy el capitán, y si digo no es NO! 

- Vamos, yo quiero jugar... al menos ver un partido... 

- De verdad, no creo que tú tampoco quieras ver "ese" partido contra "esa" secundaria.

- Pero.... dale!! No seas amargo!! No crees que todos los chicos necesitan más práctica?? 

- Sí, lo sé pero....

- Dale, no seas malo... hazlo por mí ^^

- Estás seguro??

- Claro, por qué no lo estaría?? 

- Ok, llamaré para aceptar ese dichoso partido.... pero tú te quedarás en la banca

- De acuerdo, lo que tu digas

- Y creo que será que Reichan también se quede en la banca- decía pensativo mientras observaba para otra dirección

- Oye!!!! ¬//////////¬ porque siempre quieres que estemos juntos?

- O.o oh! No Youchan ... esta vez no lo hago para molestarte... esta vez lo hago por Reichan, no creo que quiera jugar contra ellos... especialmente no creo que quiera jugar contra "él".

- Contra quién?!?! – le preguntaba curioso Youji

- Contra Toru.... ese estúpido- dijo por lo bajo

- Y quién es ese?

- No importa, déjalo ahí.... mejor que no te acuerdes.... [si no lo matarías ¬¬UUUuuu aunque no afectaría a nadie... hasta sería un bien para la humanidad ^ ^ y creo que muchas personas se pondrían contentas... especialmente Can ... ]

Los dos jóvenes comieron su orden y luego siguieron paseando para festejar que Youji ya no tenía el yeso.

- y dime, cómo va tú hermano?

- Eh?

- Digo... está saliendo... 

- Aahhh.... ¬/////////¬ mi hermano sale con un hombre, con ese compañero suyo... 

- A caso.... te molesta que tu hermano salga con "chicos"??

- Eh?!- Youji se puso nervioso ante esa pregunta... – no, no, no... no es eso ¬¬... es que no sé que le vio?!?!?!? Es muy callado, un antisocial, además cuando viene a casa y por esas casualidades nos quedamos solos me siento re incómodo... no habla!!!! _

- Además de ser el hermano mayor de Reichan

- QUÉ?!?!- Youchan se sorprendió ante el comentario de su compañero.

- Sí ^^, no sabías?

- No ¬¬

- Este chico con el que sale tú hermano es Kaede Rukawa, un muy buen jugador de basket!! Y bueno... nuestro Reichan es Reiji "Rukawa"... digo, no sé si te dice algo ^^UUUuuu

- No soy tonto, ya entendí!! Pero lo que pasa es que mi hermano no lo llama por su nombre, le dice zorro ....

- Bueno, pero te aclaro por las dudas... por ahí por el golpe te atontaste xD ajajajajajajaja

- No es gracioso!! 

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al parque.

- mira!! Youchan, mira quien está allí!!- le decía mientras señalaba a Reiji que venía caminando con un balón de basket entre sus manos.

- O.O no quiero, no quiero!! Yo me escondo acá, pero vos no le digas nada, sí? 

- Ok u.ú 

Youji se escondió detrás de un árbol, y Aki esperó a que Reichan se acercara para hablarle.

- hola Reichan!

- Aki!? ... hola

- Qué te sucede?

- Nada....

- ¬¬ 

- de verdad ^^UUUuuu

- de acuerdo- intenta demostrarle que lo convenció pero sabía que algo sucedía, algo en el rostro de Reiji le decía que algo no estaba bien.

- qué haces por aquí, no estabas con Youchan??- intentó cambiarle de tema

- Eh?! Aaahhhhhh sí, ya le sacaron el yeso....

- sí, me enteré que se lo retirarían hoy...- intentó sonreírle

- Sí.....

Youji podía ver algo en el rostro de Reichan, preocupación tal vez o temor a decirle algo.

- Aki....

- Qué sucede?

- Tengo que decirte algo

- Qué cosa?

- Yo.... yo me voy del equipo de basket

- QUÉ?!?!?!?! POR QUÉ?!?!?!?!- pregunto Aki sumamente sorprendido

- Me voy de Kanagawa

- ...............

- regreso con mi mamá..... 

- pero..... pero aquí tienes a Youchan!!!- trató de convencerlo con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y la única razón que se le ocurrió fue Youji ^^

- No, ya no... no me recuerda... y de seguro eso quiere decir que por mí sufrió demasiado... no quisiera seguir causándole dolor por eso creo que lo mejor es regresar a donde pertenezco.

- Pero.... cuándo te irás?

- Todavía falta.... dos semanas, creo

- Creo?!

- ......

- eso quiere decir que no es seguro aún

- me tengo que ir, lo siento Aki....... – se va corriendo dejando con muchas dudas a Aki.... y a Youchan quien había escuchado todo.

Cuando salió de su "escondite"

- se va?

- Sí, eso parece... 

- Pero... que quisiste decir con que me tenía a mí?! No entiendo

- Tranquilo Youchan, si quieres te cuento pero .... 

- Cuéntame!!

- De acuerdo, ven- le dice mientras se sentaba sobre el pasto

Youji lo siguió.

- tú estabas enamorado de Reichan y el accidente que tuviste fue por protegerlo a el.... 

Aki le contó toda la historia a Youji pero Youchan lo escuchaba incrédulo las palabras que le decía su amigo.

- y esa es toda la historia..... ahora se va porque no lo recuerdas

- no es mi culpa que no lo recuerde

- pero si es tú culpa que lo evadas y no lo dejes acercarte a ti....

- ......

Youji solo se recostó sobre el pasto, todos esto era demasiado para él. 

Durante el resto de la semana Youji no hacía más que observar "disimuladamente" a Reiji. Ahora que lo veía bien, no era para nada feo, al contrario... perfecto... de solo verlo sentía sus mejillas arder, además de sentir un fuego quemarlo interiormente cuando la mirada de esos ojos color esmeralda se posaban sobre su piel.

Pero para la "mala" suerte de Youji siempre era descubierto por Reiji... aunque siempre se daba cuenta tarde ya que se enteraba de haber sido descubierto cuando sentía la mirada de Reichan estar observándole.

El rubor en sus mejillas era su compañero inseparable siempre que se encontraba junto a la presencia de Reiji.

Para colmo Aki siempre lograba que ellos dos trabajaran juntos para los trabajos escolares.

Aún podía recordar la última vez que hicieron ese trabajo práctico en la casa de Reiji, ese día si que se había sentido incómodo.

__

*** Flashback***

- pasa- le había indicado Reiji mientras le mostraba el interior del departamento.

Youji pudo encontrarse con un departamento amplio, ordenado ... y con cierto ambiente "frío"....

- vamos a estudiar a mí habitación- le decía Reichan mientras lo arrastraba hasta ella.

Era un habitación grande, con una cama grande... había un espejo en el cual podía verse de cuerpo entero... libros, videos... y una ventana con una hermosa vista.

Los dos se tiraron al suelo a trabajar, uno al lado del otro. Youji se sentía nervioso de tenerlo tan cerca de él... y más aún si se encontraban "solos"... se sentía mareado, todo el lugar tenía el aroma a Reichan. Además de que Reiji se acercaba a él de vez en cuando "peligrosamente"... la última escuza que le había dado era que quería usar "esa" lapicera, no otra, esa que estaba justo del otro lado del libro de Youji. Youji sintió su cuerpo estremecer al sentir la mano de Reiji rozar la suya.... Reiji pudo notar la confusión de Youji y aprovechó para acercarse lentamente al rostro de Youji y para cuando este se dio cuenta, se encontraba acostado en el suelo boca arriba con Reiji sobre su cuerpo. (N/A: all right!! Reichan ahora es quien está arriba! XD ... increíble pero verídico! ^.~)

- Youchan....- le susurraba mientras besaba delicadamente su cuello.. 

Se sentía nervioso, incómodo, tenía miedo... esta vez se habían invertido los papeles. 

Su mente era un mar de confusiones, era una mezcla entre placer y temor, temor por lo que Reiji pudiera ser capaz... temor de no poder oponerse, temor de estar sintiendo placer ante las caricias de Reiji.

Fue en ese momento, en ese en donde los labios de Reichan prácticamente se habían fundido con los de Youji.... ya no podía más, si las cosas seguían no iba a poder oponerse. Esos labios eran sumamente suaves... y por más que no quisiera admitirlo algo dentro de él los deseaba... fue en ese momento cuando Youchan escuchó un ruido en el departamento, eso lo ayudó a volver a la realidad... 

Parecía que Rukawa había llegado (N/A: ser inoportuno es de familia ^.~)

Reiji parecía no haberse dado cuenta y por eso lo empujó lejos.

- qué sucede?!- le preguntó Reichan mientras se acomodaba los cabellos que le habían caído sobre el rostro y observaba con una mirada que demostraba que todavía no había terminado y que tenía en mentes muchas cosas más (N/A: jejeje Reichan se está jugando el todo por el todo^^Uuuuu)

- ... hay... hay.... hay alguien, llegó alguien.- le dijo Youji con un hilo de voz, aún estaba nervioso y esa mirada de Reichan lo inquietaba. Por alguna razón sentía como si estuviera desnudo frente de él....

Reiji maldijo por lo bajo. Se puso de pie y ayudó a Youji, aunque este no necesitó su ayuda ya que se puso de pie solito...

Youji se observó en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que Reichan había comenzado a desabrocharle la camisa o.O. Estaba sorprendido e inmóvil, solo se recuperó cuando escuchó una voz susurrarle en el oído.

todavía no terminamos........

Youji se aterró con esas palabras, se dio vuelta para observar a Reiji pero cuando le quiso decir algo se vio silenciados con unos labios. 

Como él lo había pensado esos labios eran suaves, dulces.... y a la vez algo familiar. 

Cuando se separaron Reichan pudo notar rubor en las mejillas de Youchan y le dio gracia de verlo de esa forma.... 

- ven, vamos a ver a mí hermano...- le dijo Reichan mientras caminaba hacia el living.

Una vez allí, los dos jóvenes no sabían donde meterse.... encontraron a Hana y a Ru en plena demostración de amor . El tono rojizo no tardó en subir a las mejillas de ambos jóvenes.

- ejem ... ejem- trató de llamarle la atención Reichan al ver que la pareja no parecía ni darse por enterada de la presencia de sus hermanos menores. 

Hana y Ru al escuchar el "llamado" se separaron inmediatamente. 

Rojos miraron a sus hermanos, parecía que había tenido público.

- h...ho....hola- trató de saludar Hana pero estaba demasiado nervioso.

- hola Hana ^^- trató de saludarlo Reiji lo más tranquilo posible para que Hana se relajara.

- Jejejeje... desde cuándo están ahí?? O.O

- Tranquilo.... no vimos nada, verdad Youchan?? – le pregunta mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombres de Youji....- Youchan?

Youji estaba pálido, con sus ojos abiertos como plato... esa escena parecía que lo había shockeado ^^ (N/A: aunque no sé de que, si solo eran besitos y caricias por acá y por allá =^-^=)

- no pensé que estarían acá- le dijo Ru con un tono frío a su hermano.

- Es que teníamos que hacer un trabajo....- Rukawa observó a los dos jóvenes. Se acercó lentamente a ellos y se detuvo frente de Youchan, lo observó bien... y pudo notar una pequeña marca en el cuello de este....- un trabajo?- dirigió su mirada a Reichan....- qué tipo de trabajo???

Reichan observó al lugar donde había posado su mirada su hermano mayor, allí pudo notar que le había dejado una pequeña marca a Youji....

- [ O.o oooppsss!! Creo que Youchan me va a matar ¬¬] jejejeje... esté, sí... un trabajo....

- ya veo....-

Reichan observa a Hana que todavía seguía un poco avergonzado.

- Hana no tienes frío?

- Eh??-

- Si no tienes frió ^^?

Hanamichi se observa para darse cuenta de que se encontraba desnudo de los pantalones para arriba.... y a sus pantalones solo le faltaban desabrochar solo un par de botones o.O

- zorro!!!!! ¬//////////¬... qué me hiciste?!?!

- Nada que tú no quisieras- le respondió mientras se dirigía a la cocina a buscar algo para comer y maldecir que su hermano se encontrara allí- demonios... por poco ¬¬

*** Fin Flashback****

También recordaba una charla que había tenido con Hana....

~ ~ ~

"Hana...." 

"sí?"

Era una tarde que se habían ido a correr por la bahía de la playa, el día era hermoso... por eso decidieron recostarse sobre la arena.

" te puedo preguntar algo??"

"estás preguntando.... "

"cómo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba.... un.... un...." por alguna razón le costaba preguntarle eso a su hermano, pensaba que tal vez eran cosas demasiado íntimas como para andar hablando tan abiertamente.

"hombre?"

"sí" le respondió avergonzado

"no lo sé... solo pasó"

"pero.... cómo... cómo van las cosas"

"bien supongo...."

"supongo?" le pregunta un poco sorprendido Youchan

" no te podría decir nada porque nunca salí con nadie.... el zorro es mi primer pareja... recuerdas que a tú hermano lo rechazaron muchas chicas ^^UUuuu"

"........"

" pero me siento bien, si es a eso a lo que te refieres....."

" ya veo...."

" aunque........"

" qué sucede?"

" yo creo que el zorro quiere algo más...."

" algo más... tipo qué??"

" algo más.... ¬///////////¬" Le respondió Hana tratando de hacerle entender a qué se estaba refiriendo....

" o.O "Youchan entendió la idea

" pero....."

" tienes miedo?"- le preguntó Youji a su hermano al ver el rostro de ¿confusión?

" un poco...."

" pero se supone que Rukawa te ama, no creo que te hiciera algo para dañarte.... además.... se ve que se quieren mucho...."

"s í, lo sé.... pero igual =_= me da miedito... la otra vez menos mal que estaba ustedes porque sino no sé que hubiera sucedido....."

" y bueno, si nosotros no estabamos de seguro que tú noviecito se sacaba las ganas que te tiene ......JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" dejó escapar una carcajada.... una de esas carcajadas que eran tan típicas en él.

" ..... ¬¬ MUY GRACIOSO! Eso no le hizo gracias a este talentoso...."

"pero hermanito no te enojes, piensa... ahora te puedes decir que eres el talentoso e irresistible. Hanamichi Sakuragi.!! "

"es verdad "

"^^Uuuu"

"pero.... nosotros también llegamos a tiempo para salvarte o me equivoco?" le preguntó Hana con tono pícaro

"¬////////¬ no sé de que me hablas...."

" Reichan también casi se saca las ganas que te tiene...."

" ........."

" piensa hermanito, somos el objeto de deseo de los hermanos Rukawa xD...."

" muy gracioso... ¬¬ yo casi me muerto.... al menos tú disfrutabas, o por lo menos eso parecía :P"

Aún recuerda que su hermano se puso casi tan rojo como un tomate, parecía que toda la sangre había subido a sus mejillas 

" bueno.... pero tú tampoco veo que te hayas opuesto demasiado a Reichan.... además por lo menos a mí no me dejaban marcas como a vos :P"

Los días siguieron pasando, y a pesar de que le costó demasiado logró convencer a Aki para que realizaran el partido lo más ante posible. El día había llegado, todos los integrantes del equipo de basket de Takuhoku se había reunido antes para entrenar un poco y preparar las cosas..

- muy bien equipo, escuchen... esta ves ganaremos! De acuerdo??

- Sí capitán!!!- asintieron todos.

- Muy bien.... vayan a entrenar- todos los chicos se fueron a practicar jugadas y demás.

Aki dirigió su mirada a Youchan.

- estás contento?? 

- Si, gracias... quería ver un partido...

- Ok... como no jugarás, tú te encargarás de llevar el control de todo, estás de acuerdo??

- Sí ^^ 

- Muy bien...- decía mientras buscaba con la mirada- REIJI!!!!!- gritó 

Reichan se acercó a donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes.

- qué sucede?

- Vas a jugar??

- Eh?

- Si deseas jugar?- le preguntó Aki

- Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es la preparatoria de Toru

Reiji se quedó en silencio por un tiempo.

- si no lo deseas no juegues, estaremos bien....- continuó Aki

- pero... Youchan ya no juega y no es que me crea un gran jugador... pero sería de gran ayuda

- lo sé, soy consciente de eso... pero antes de ser capitán soy tú amigo... (N/A: decididamente! Me enamoré de Aki !!! es tan dulce *.*) 

- no te preocupes ^^ estaré bien..... además, será el último partido que jugaré con ustedes... aunque ya te había dicho que no iba a jugar más ¬¬

- ^^ es que tengo un gran poder de convicción, verdad Youchan??

Youji se mantenía ajeno a la conversación pero no podía evitar escuchar atentamente cada palabra de Reiji, cada sonrisa, cada facción del rostro de ese joven.

- eh?... sí, es verdad

Reiji observó a Youji, no se quería imaginar que haría Toru si lo veía... y más si Youchan no recordaba nada. 

Poco a poco comenzó a llegar gente para observar el partido, entre ellos estaban Hana y Ru.... y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran los chicos de la secundaria adversaria, los chicos de Nanki (N/A. Decididamente no recuerdo la ex secundaria de mi adorado Reichan y por eso le pongo Nanki ^^... aunque no sé de donde la saqué ¬¬ me suena pero no sé de donde... creo que la usé para CDF ¬¬ pero bueno)

La hora había llegado. 

Estaba nervioso, no deseaba escuchar esa voz.... aunque tenía esperanza de que tal vez Toru se había ido de viaje con su madre, o tal vez estaba "accidentado" y no podía jugar.... o (dejando volar demasiado su imaginación) lo había atropellado un camión xD....

- Reichan, jugaremos de nuevo.....- parecía que nada de lo que había pensado había pasado... Toruru estaba con vida

Tanto la piel de Reiji como la de Aki se erizaron al escucharlo.

- vaya... y también se encuentra Youchan.... cómo están?

Reiji lo observó con cara de pocos amigos, con ese rostro de indiferencia que siempre llevaba su hermano.... le daba gusto haber aprendido algo junto a él xD

Por alguna razón Toru lo veía más hermoso que antes y también notó algo en Youchan. No lo había atacado ni nada ¬¬ eso era extraño, se veía tranquilo... apacible...amigable???

Toru se acerca lentamente al oído de Reiji y le susurra.

- qué le sucede???

Tarde, parecía que Youchan se había dado cuenta... siempre tuvo como un sexto sentido para desgracia del mundo entero... Toru era casi perfecto, salvo por su personalidad... era muy apuesto, inteligente, buen deportista, buen alumno, de una familia importante... y además esa capacidad de poder saber que le sucede a la otra persona de solo verle a los ojos.

- nada que te interese.

Toru pudo notar por el tono de voz de Reiji que algo pasaba.

- hola Youchan ^^

- hola- le saludó él lo más normal

- [acá pasa algo....] sabes quien soy??- le preguntó intrigado...

- no, lo siento... no lo recuerdo...

- no?!?! Vaya.......[ que interesante, parece que las cartas están a mí favor] bueno....

- no lo molestes....- le dijo Reichan interponiéndose entre Toru y Youchan. 

- Tranquilo.....- le dijo mientras lo observaba, pudo notar en sus ojos tristeza... pudo notar que aparentemente Youji tampoco lo recordaba- no le haré nada.... solo me presentaré nuevamente...- tomó a Reiji de un brazo y lo acercó a él para luego abrazarlo- Youchan, mi nombre es Toru soy el novio de Reiji ^^- y finalizadas esas palabras besó a Reichan.

NOTA AUTORA:

Bueno, como verán me tardé un poco con este capítulo u.ú.... la verdad no tenía ganas de escribir y no se me ocurría nada -_- pero bueno, lo logré :D así que aquí lo tuvieron, aunque claro que tengo que recalcar que lo intenté terminar por el pedido de varias personas... pero especialmente por el pedido de mi hermanita menor Ai ^^ (gracias por lo que me mandaste, no sé como agradecerte) y Can Hersey.

Reiko Noriko: * graaan gota de sudor en el rostro de Reiko S**. *** jejejejeje.... creo que entendí la idea ^^UUUuuu... osea que Aki no sufra, may be? ... no te preocupes, Aki es mi nuevo amor... es tan dulce él... que no permitiría que nadie le hiciera nada ^ ^ pero igual muchas gracias por guardar tú magnum... la verdad me estabas intimidando ¬¬UUUuu... jajajajaja muchas gracias por leer mi fic ^^ me alegra que te haya gustado... ~ nota: yo soy Reiko s. vos Reiko n. XD~

Devil. Me alegra que te haya gustado y la que te agradece soy yo. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios ^^

Sayurichan: gracias, aunque lamentablemente como verás.... Toruru va seguir apareciendo :P

Can Hersey: xD cruel?? Yo??? Jajajajajaja... bueno, creo que no tengo nada para decirte porque ya discutimos por msn... pero como te dije, al parecer no va a terminar en este cap. ¬¬Uuuuu.... are you happy?! 

Hikaru Itsuko: xD jajajajaja.. que mente la tuya ¬¬ yo solo doy la idea, vos te lo imaginas xD pero bueno... pobre Youchan u.ú creo que me excedí (léase con sarcasmo ^^) Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. anterior Y espero que este te guste.

Mako: querida hermana mayor.... debo aclararte que quien te presentó a Ran fui yo y por eso él me pertenece a mí, creo que ya habíamos hablado sobre ese tema ¬¬ pero bueno, este no es lugar... para eso está el msn xD

Muchas gracias y espero que te guste como quedó este cap. Como que varias para consolarlo????? ¬¬ la única que lo consuela soy yo... y bueno, vos solo un poquito * reiko es muy buena *xD.

Camila Sakuragi: ^^ me alegra que te haya gustado... 

Ai: es corto?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ¬¬ son 15 hojas de word ~.~ bueno, no importa... espero que te guste querida hermanITA MENOR!! XD y espero que hayas cuidado muy bien a Youchan ¬¬ .... y de nuevo gracias y me alegra que te haya gustados los Youchan.... y sigo esperando ¬¬*****

__

Reiko Shiro Trying to remember why I was afraid


	22. PARTE XXII el final

__

Nota Autora: Oki doki, acá está el último capítulo de este fic. ADVERTENCIA!! Es un poquitín largo largo ¬¬...(en mí opinión). Este cap. va dedicado a todas ustedes Devil, Mako, Hikaru Itsuko, Reiko Noriko, Katemi, Sayurichan, Ai Amano, Camila, María. Azereth, Can Hersey... y si me olvido de alguien, perdón ;_;!! M_e pregunto si alguien más lo leerá? ?.? Como sea, el título de este cap. (el que leen más abajo)... es el título de la canción que utilicé durante todo este fic :3_

* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **NAKED** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *

Si sus sentimientos aún no estaban claros, esa situación lo había ayudado... sus sentimientos ya se encontraban claros: sentía "algo" por Reiji. 

Ver como Toru besaba a Reichan no le agradaba para nada, algo dentro de él le dolía, le molestaba... le decía que eso no podía ser... algo dentro de él le impulsaba a que fuera donde se encontraban y separarlos. Pero no podía hacer eso.... simplemente no se atrevía.

Lo único que logró hacer fue darse media vuelta y retirarse de ese lugar, siendo seguido por su amigo incondicional...Aki.

Reiji alejó de un empujón a Toru, lo quería matar..... si no fuera una persona tan "pacífica" lo mataría. 

- qué haces ?!?!?!?!?!- le preguntaba mientras se refregaba sus labios con su mano en un intento de borrar ese beso que le había sido robado. Sus ojos color esmeralda reflejaban odio.... odio hacia el muchacho que tenía frente de él. 

- tranquilo Reichan.... no me digas que no te gustó 

- Toru... cómo te lo tengo que explicar?!?!?!?! .... no me interesas!!!!!! ... yo ya NO TE AMOS!!!!

Pero Toru parecía no hacer caso a las palabras de Reiji.

- pero yo a ti... sí- le decía nuevamente mientras acercaba el cuerpo de Reiji al propio- no puedo vivir sin ti....- estas últimas palabras fueron en un susurro mientras los labios de Toru recorrían el cuello de Reichan.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Reiji, un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Su piel se erizó y algo le impedía moverse.... ese era el poder que tenía Toru sobre él, siempre era la misma historia.

Pero, en ese momento fue que se acordó que se encontraba en un lugar "publico" y las mejillas de Reichan se afiebraron. 

- tonto....- lo empujó (de nuevo)

- qué sucede Reichan?

- nos verán todos - dijo ruborizado (N/A: bue.... ¬¬ Reichan yo creí que te ibas a quejar por el hecho de que te estaba besanbdo y demás... y resulta que estás preocupándote por si los ven ~.~)

- tranquilo, aquí nadie nos verá....

Reiji buscó con la mirada, estaban solos.... no sabía como, ni cuando llegaron a ese lugar.... a simple vista parecía ser el cuarto donde guardan las cosas que se utilizaban para la limpieza.... eso no le agradaba nada- nada ¬¬ (n/a: y a mí tampoco)

- Reichan....- Toru comenzó nuevamente a recorrer el cuello de Reiji... sus labios se deslizaban por esa blanca y suave piel que solía pertenercerle.

- no....- escuchó que le decía Reiji con un hilo de voz.... pero ese "no" le sonaba más a un "sí" y por esa razón hizo omisión de esa negativa por parte de su compañero y continuo.

Lentamente llegó a los labios de Reiji. Esta vez, no habría nadie que se interpusiera ni Reichan parecía que lo iba a hacer.... hasta parecía que le estaba correspondiendo.

- [qué estoy haciendo?!?!?!?!... no.... no debe estar pasando esto.... es Toru... Toru me hizo mucho daño..... pero... no puedo.... no puedo]- afortunadamente, algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.... algo lo hizo volver a la realidad y ese algo fueron sentir las manos de Toru acariciándolo por debajo de su remera - NO!!!- lo empujó y lo hizo chocar contra la pared....- no quiero........

Y con estas palabras Reiji salió del "cuartito" del amor... digo del cuartito de limpieza y trató de huir del alcance de Toru lo más rápido posible... mientras en el camino se acomodaba la ropa. 

En su trayecto de regreso a la cancha, con sus compañeros de equipo, se encontró de frente a Youji.

Se observaron a los ojos, por alguna razón Reiji pudo notar una frialdad en los ojos de Youchan... eran fríos... pero no eran el único sentimiento que podía descifrar en esos ojos... otros sentimientos los cubrían.

__

- supongo que estas contento de haber vuelto ver a tú novio...- le dijo Youji

A Reiji le sorprendió el comentario.... 

- ....

- digo.... porque es más que claro que son pareja... ese beso- de solo recordar la escena algo le dolió- y ... ese encuentro íntimo que acaban de tener lo deja claro......- le dice- sabes... deberías cubrirte ese cuello.... sino pensarán mal de tí... digo, te dejó marcas....- Reiji se pone una mano sobre la zona que su cuello había sido besado por Toru, tratando de esta manera cubrirlas. 

- pero.... 

Para cuando le quiso explicar, Youji se había retirado...

- él no es mí pareja...........

Los tres jóvenes regresaron con los demás, el partido debía comenzar.... 

Youji se quedó asombrado de la maravillosa manera de jugar de Reiji pero podía notar que algo le sucedía... algo lo tenía incómodo..... y pudo identificar la causa fácilmente, Toru.

El marcador iba igualado para el final del primer tiempo. 

Reiji estaba cansado, su cuerpo no resistiría otro tiempo.... su corazón no podría hacerlo. No soportaba tener a Toru tan cerca y la mirada pesada de Youji seguirle en cada movimiento

- Reiji, te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Aki al ver que Reiji desde que llegó no hizo más que esconder su rostro bajo una toalla húmeda.

- sí, no te preocupes...- le respondió 

- no lo parece... quítate esa toalla- le dijo mientras tiraba lejos la toalla y lo observaba a los ojos- deseas seguir jugando?

- solo... solo déjame recuperarme

- de acuerdo

Aki regresó con los demás chicos a darles las instrucciones a seguir. Reiji solo se limitó a observar a la nada, hasta que una botella de agua apareció frente de sus ojos.

- mngh?- le preguntó al chico que se la extendía

- supongo que debes tener sed- le respondió mirando hacia otro lado.... aún parecía estar enfadado con el... 

- [pero por qué está tan molesto?!?!...... ni si quiera me mira a los ojos ... aunque.......]- tomó del brazo a Youchan y se lo llevó lejos, a algún lugar en donde pudieran hablar tranquilos.

Lo arrastró hasta que por fin encontró ese lugar.

- me duele....- le decía Youji por la fuerza que empleaba Reiji en sus muñecas.

- ven... necesitamos hablar

- no tengo nada que hablar contigo

- ...................- no le respondió nada, solo lo acorraló entre la pared y su propio cuerpo.... Sus manos aún lo sostenía de las muñecas, no iba a permitir que se escapara.

Youji podía sentir la mirada de Reiji observarle, pero no se animaba a verle... por alguna razón se sentía intimidado.... (n/a: Youchan está pasando por un tiempo en el que tiene múltiples personalidades aparentemente ¬¬.... o es malo o tiene miedo u.ú)

- por qué estas tan molesto?!- le preguntó Reiji

- [por qué estoy tan molesto?!]

- dime....

- te parece poca razón el verte besarte con ese tal Toru... y después verte salir de ese cuarto todo desarreglado y al rato a Toru en la misma condición?!?!?!?!?... cómo tenés cara para preguntarme eso?!?!....

- que yo sepa, no tenemos nada.... y no tendría por qué molestarte lo que haga o deje de hacer con Toru- le dijo Reichan mirándole fríamente a los ojos.

__

(n/a: no sé porque todas odian al pobre de Toruru... lo reconozco fue malo pero igual... es lindo.... yo lo quiero, .... piensen que es fue novio de Reichan y no es por nada pero Reichan tiene buen gusto xD... espero que algunas cambien de opinión después de este capítulo ^^UUUuu)

Youji no sabía que responder ante tal punto que le había hecho notar Reiji. Era verdad, no eran nada... él no era nada como para que se enojara de esa manera... no era quien, no le correspondía.

Fue en ese momento que sintió los labios de Reiji sobre los suyos.

- te amo- escuchó que le dijo prácticamente en susurro al separarse.... para luego, decirlo más claramente- te amo solo a tí.... espero que lo tengas en mente- una vez que concluyó con la frase se dio media vuelta y regresó con los demás, de seguro ya solo faltaban minutos para que el segundo tiempo comenzara.

Youji se quedó inmóvil, no sabía como reaccionar.....

- yo también te amo...........- dijo en un susurro pero Reiji ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharlo.

Para cuando regresó, el partido se había reanudado. 

- Youji- escuchó una voz llamarlo, buscó con la mirada para encontrarse con su hermano y Rukawa.

- qué hacen por acá?!

- vinimos a ver el partido :P

- .....

- no vas a jugar?!

- yo?!

- sí, vos.... no creo que te hayas olvidado de como hacerlo...

- no quiero.....

Un golpe seco los sacó de la conversación. Dirigieron la mirada al lugar proveniente del ruido, allí estaba la causa de semejante estruendo... en la mitad de cancha Reiji estaba caído en el suelo.

El partido se detuvo, todos se acercaron a donde Reichan se encontraba. Tanto los chicos de Takuhoku como los chicos de Nanki. 

- te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el árbitro.

- sí....- le contestó, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y tomaba su cabeza....

- de acuerdo... podrás seguir jugando?... o prefieres hacer cambio?

- seguiré jugando... no se preocupe- le indicó mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.... lo logró pero cuando gran parte de su peso se sostuvo sobre su pie izquierdo.... cayó nuevamente.... pero "afortunadamente" no tuvo una gran caída ya que Toru lo tomó por detrás evitando que Reichan diera otro golpe contra el suelo.

- te encuentras bien Reichan?!- le preguntó con claro tono de preocupación en su voz... y que la misma se reflejaba en su rostro.

- sí, no te preocupes...- le dijo tratando de separarse de Toru pero no pudo, no podía mantenerse de pie... le dolía mucho y de seguro no podría caminar demasiado.

Youji observaba todo desde fuera de la cancha, otra vez sentía algo que le molestaba.... no le agradaba ver a Toru tan cerca de Reiji.

- parece que no podrá seguir jugando...- escuchó que Rukawa dijo 

- .......

- pobre Reichan.... oye zorro, ve junto a él....

- yo creo que preferiría la compañía de otra persona- entonces dirigió su mirada poco disimulada hacia Youji... quien al sentirse aludido trató de desviar la mirada y hacer como que no había escuchado nada pero algo fue más fuerte que él y cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba llegando cerca de Reichan.

- Youji...- lo llamo Aki- ven... lleva a Reiji hasta el banco.... Takuto!! entra tú en lugar de Reichan!!!- ordenó Aki (n/a: *.* alguien dibuje a Aki!!!! )

Youji se acercó a donde se encontraba Reiji, aún sostenido por los brazos de Toru. Se lo arrebató y lo sacó de la cancha.

Reiji se aferró fuertemente del cuello de Youji y escondió su rostro en el. 

- tranquilo.....- fue lo único que logró decirle Youji.

Youchan ayudó a Reiji sentarse en la banca. Tanto Rukawa como Hanamichi se acercaron a ver como se encontraba.

- hermano.... me duele.......- indicaba Reiji con unas claras intenciones de llorar por el dolor que sentía en su tobillo (N/A: ok ¬¬ ya sé que Reiji llora mucho pero bueno u.ú.... no me digan que nadie llora en esas situaciones.... pobre Reichan -_-... a mí me re dolió cuando un día me esguince un dedo en un partido ;_;) 

- tranquilo....- fue la única palabra de consuelo que obtuvo por parte de su hermano mayor (n/A: sin comentarios ¬¬)

- ........

- Hana, pueden a ir a buscar hielo?- les indicó Youji

- sí, claro... ya regresamos.... vamos zorro tonto- decía Hana mientras arrastraba a ese zorrito para irse en busca del hielo.

Reiji estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Por su lado Youji le quitó la zapatilla y media para ver cuan grave era la torcedura.

- duele.....- dijo Reiji al sentir el contacto de las manos de Youchan con su tobillo

- lo siento....- le respondió levantando la mirada, para encontrarse con Reiji al borde del llanto....- no llores... - le pidió de la forma más tierna que pudo, mientras que con su mano secaba una de las lágrimas que se había escapado y comenzado a rodar por la blanquecina mejilla.

- .......- trató de contenerse

Por alguna razón, verlo de esa forma hizo que algo dentro de Youji comenzara a resurgir... por alguna razón al verlo tan vulnerable, tan frágil.... le daban ganas de abrazarlo fuerte y protegerlo de todo aquello que pudiera hacerle daño.

Pero...... alguien tuvo que llegar para entrometerse nuevamente.

- Reichan, te encuentras bien?!- le preguntó Toru....

- .......

- te podés ir!!! no ves que fue por tú culpa que le pasó esto!!- le indicó Youji sumamente furioso.

- ..... 

Quedaron en silencio.

- a tí no te pregunté nada, vine a hablar con Reiji......- le dijo con mirada fría para luego voltearse y como si fuera otra persona, una mucho más dulce y delicada se dirigió hacia Reiji- lo siento, no fue mi intención... pero ganaré este partido por tí.... verás que nuestro equipo ganara..... y una vez que regreses de nuvo conmigo, con tú madre y a nuestra secundaria, nunca nada, ni nadie- esta palabra la dijo observando de reojo a Youji- nos separará.... yo cuidaré de tí..... y esta vez, no te haré daño... te lo juro- finalizando esto siguió con el partido.

A Youji no le agradaron para nada las palabras de Toru y mucho menos ver el color rojizo que teñían las mejillas de Reiji.

No supo como ni por qué pero cuando se dio cuenta había pedido tiempo fuera en la mesa en donde llevaban el control . Tanto Aki como los demás chicos, lo observaban curiosos.

- Youchan por qué detienes el partido?

- voy a entrar

- eh?!?!?!?!- eso sorprendió a Aki.

- quiero entrar, quiero jugar.

Aki tenía sus ojos abiertos como palto (n/a: xD) no podía comprender esa reacción por parte de Aki pero podía deducir que ese acercamiento de Toru a Reiji tuvo algo que ver.

- espera... espera... tranquilo amigo, tú te acabas de quitar un yeso... no creo que sea los más conveniente

- no me importa, yo quiero jugar ya!!!!- decía Youji mientras se sacaba su remera blanca (para suerte de la audiencia femenina xD) y se la cambiaba por una de las camisetas del equipo. 

- estas decidido?- Aki estaba seguro de que a ratos resurgía el antiguo Youji.

- más que decidido 

* suspiro* - de acuerdo u.ú si no queda otra, entra a jugar en lugar de Reiji.... 

- de acuerdo.... ^.~- le dijo con mirada segura, por unos escasos segundos, Aki creyó reconocer esa mirada que Youji solía tener antes... esa mirada tan característica en el.

- ok, regresemos a la cancha.............

Reiji solo había observado en silencio. Veía fijamente a Youchan pero cuando estaba a punto de ingresar este se regresó, se paró frente a Reiji y se agachó para quedar a su altura. Lo miró a los ojos.

- este partido lo voy a ganar yo....- se quedó en silencio....- y yo seré quien cuide de tí.... - se puso de pie pero antes se acercó al oído de Reiji para susurrarle en el oído- porque yo también te amo

Se fue con los demás chicos, el partido debía seguir con su curso.

Y así fue, por más que se sentía medio "perdido" dentro de la cancha poco a poco comenzó a jugar como solía hacerlo antes. No sabía como, los movimientos simplemente se producían.... de alguna forma sentía que los recuerdos venían solos.... sentía había vivido experiencias similares... 

*tiro* 

Logró hace un tiro de tres puntos, dando la ventaja a su secundaria.

El rostro de Youji se iluminó.

Todos los chicos de Takuhoku festejaron.

__

********* Mientras, por otro lado**********

Los encargados de buscar el hielo se habían olvidado de su tarea.

En ese momento, Rukawa había logrado convencer a Hana de ir a su casa para ver si había recibido "ese" llamado tan importante que estaba esperando... como siempre Hana tan inocente se lo creyó y fue así que luego de llegar a la casa de ese zorro mentiroso se dio cuenta de que como decía el dicho... estaba metido en la boca del lobo... aunque en este caso sería en la boca del zorro.

Rukawa lo miraba de forma extraña... y por más que Hami intentaba mantener distancia, Kaede se acercaba más.

- Hana.... - le llamó por el nombre antes de besarlo en los labios.

Hanamichi sabía a lo que esto llevaría, lo había estado evitando desde ya hace tiempo.... pero parecía que no podría hacerlo por mucho más.... Rukawa tenía claras intenciones de que quería "eso" YA.

Los besos de Kaede se fueron tornando cada vez más apasionados, haciendo olvidar a Hanamichi de todo en lo que estaba pensando. Hana decidió que solo se dejaría llevar por el momento. Amaba a Kaede... y por eso, se dejaría a su merced (n/a: Hami...eso no te lo recomiendo xD)

Mientras sus labios se fundían con los de Hanamichi, sus manos recorrían ávidamente el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo de el. La ropa que había sido, hasta ese momento un impedimento, ya había desaparecido.... en ese mismo momento, en ese instante.... ambos jóvenes se encontraban desnudos.... La piel de Hana se estremeció al sentir el contacto de su piel con la de ese zorro. 

Sin duda el momento había llegado, lentamente se fueron haciendo uno.... ambos jóvenes eran inexpertos pero lo único que los guió fueron impulsos y deseos reprimidos (N/A sobre todo de Ru, que le tenía unas ganas al pobre Hami desde quien sabe cuando xD)

****************

El partido continuó con un ritmo mucho más acelerado, ambos equipos deseaban la victoria... pero tanto para Toru como para a Youji el premio sería otro.

"no te acerques nunca más a Reiji" le había dicho en esa oportunidad Youji... y no hace mas de 5 minutos se lo había vuelta a repetir.

Toru deseaba ganar a toda costa. 

El partido siguió transcurriendo y tanto un equipo como otro lograba puntos y más puntos. 

Ya solo quedaban 2 minutos, y Nanki estaba ganando por 5 puntos de diferencia.

El tiempo siguió pasando, ya solo quedaba medio minuto... y Nanki aún llevaba la victoria.

****

**FIN DEL PARTIDO**

La victoria lo obtuvo nuevamente el equipo de Toru, quien a penas finalizado se acercó a Reiji. 

Reichan, quien ya había sido atendido por el médico del la secundaria (n/a: porque lo fue a buscar otro de los suplentes porque si era por Kaede y Hami ¬¬ seguimos esperando.) vio a Toru a los ojos. 

- Reichan... gané.... 

- felicitaciones....- no sabía que más decir.

- regresarás conmigo verdad? tú madre ya me dijo que regresarías a vivir con ella......

__

* silencio *

- vamos- sintió como la mano de Toru tomaba la suya y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Nunca había visto de esa manera a Toruru, tan cariñoso.... tan delicado.... tan verdadero en sus sentimientos.

- puedes caminar?- escuchó que le preguntó

- no mucho.... me duele.....

- ya veo ......- y luego de esas palabras lo tomo entre sus brazos.

- bájame!! hay mucha gente ¬//////¬

- no me interesa si hay gente o no.... yo ya les aclaré a todos mis sentimientos por vos

Esa confesión sorprendió a Reiji.

- y también les dije que fui yo quien te "sedució"

- .......... no quiero recordar eso

Toru se detuvo

- lo lamento mucho Reiji, no fue mi intensión hacerte daño....

- me puedes bajar por favor?

- lo siento... de verdad lo siento mucho- lo apoya en el suelo - pero creo que necesitamos hablar.

- de qué?

- de lo que hubo entre nosotros

- tú lo dijiste Toru.... lo que _hubo entre nosotros_

- ......

- ahora Toruru, me tengo que ir.....- comenzó a alejarse

- espera- le dijo deteniéndolo, tomándolo del brazo.- lo que hubo y sigue habiendo ..... 

Reiji lo observó sorprendido. Toru pensaba que aún había algo entre ellos?.... 

- por favor, Toru..... estoy cansado de todo..... solo quiero no pensar en nada

- solo te pido que hablemos, solo eso.....

- ........

- por favor- le pidió reflejando en sus ojos una sinceridad casi increíble de creer que fueran en los ojos de Toru.

- de acuerdo- accedió finalmente.....

- muy bien..... vamos a hablar mientras tomamos algo

Reiji no respondió a ese comentario, solo se limitó a salir del gimnasio con Toru por detrás.

- estás bien Youchan?!- le preguntó Aki mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

- sí, no te preocupes- le respondió sin quitar su mirada de la pareja que salía del gimnasio

- .............. quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?

- eh?!

- sí, vamos!!- le dijo mientras comenzó a arrastrarlo.

Toru y Reiji llegaron a una cafetería cercana de la secundaria, donde curiosamente también llegaron Aki y Youji. 

- muy buenas tardes, que gustarían ordenar?- les preguntó la camarera a la segunda pareja en llegar (Aki y Youji)

- dos jugos de naranja........ por favor- concluyó con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

- en seguida se los traigo- le dijo sumamente sonrojada

Mientras unas mesas más adelante, otra camarera le pregunta lo mismo.

- un jugo de naranja y uno de manzana por favor - le indicó Toru

- de acuerdo, desean algo más?

- unos tostados por favor.... - le indicó- tengo hambre- le comentó a Reiji quien solo lo observaba.

Al rato les trajeron la orden a cada mesa. Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos, cada uno con ganas de decir algo pero sin saber como...... 

- yo tenía miedo- se animo a confesar Toru

- .......- a Reiji se le cayó la servilleta que sostenía entre sus manos..... - qué?

- tenía miedo.... tenía miedo porque era la primera vez que sentía esto por alguien.... más allá de que fueras hombre.... lo que me asustaba era la intensidad de mi amor por tí..... te amo, te amo de verdad...... y demasiado... tanto que hasta me duele

- pues no lo parecía...- fue lo único que logró contestarle 

- ..........- Toru no esperaba un comentario como ese, había abierto su corazón y Reichan le respondió de manera fría e inexpresiva.....- lo sé..... tal vez tengas razón..... pero solo te puedo decir que para mi desgracia hago sufrir a las personas que realmente amo y que me quieren....

- ..... 

- y no sé la razón, me gustaría hacerlo pero no puedo......

- tal vez sea porque lastimando a las personas que amas y sabes que te quieren.... también sabes que por más daño que les hagas ellos te perdonarán por el simple hecho de "quererte"- le respondió mientras revolvía el jugo de manzana con una pajita y miraba hacia la nada.

- tal vez tengas razón... pero........ eso también te incluye a ti?- le preguntó Toru mientras deslizaba disimuladamente su mano hacia la de Reiji. 

Pudo sentir el contacto de los dedos de Toru sobre su piel. Levantó la mirada ante la invasión (?) para encontrarse de esa manera frente a frente con Toru.

- te amo......- escuchó que Toru nuevamente le repetía

Reiji sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora. Se sintió alterado, nervioso... se sintió vulnerable ante las palabras que Toru había pronunciado... se sintió como pensó que jamás se sentiría ante tales palabras... ante esas palabras que provinieran de esa persona.

Los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en la otra mesa, observaban la situación. Otro corazón latía rápidamente porque por más que no pudo escuchar lo que Toru le acababa de decir a Reiji pudo leerle los labios. Pudo leer ese claro "te amo".

Se sentía morir.... sentía algo por dentro que le impulsaba a que se pusiera de pie y que se acercara a esa mesa, que una vez allí tomara a Toru del cuello y lo matara.... o que simplemente besara a Reichan frente de ese y así los dejara de molestar.... pero no, no hizo nada de eso... se quedó sentado observando.

- te piensas quedar acá sentado?- escucho una voz que le preguntó... era Aki

- y qué querés que haga?- le dijo mientras desvió la mirada y bebió un sorbo de su jugo

- y... siendo tú esperaría muchas cosas.... pero creo que esta vez no actuarás, verdad?

- que haga lo que él quiera... no me interesa

- de verdad no te interesa, Youchan?- le dijo mientras acercaba su mano izquierda a el rostro de su compañero...- entonces esta lágrima que acaba de rodar por tú rostro, qué significa?

- .........

- al menos deberías confiar en mí y decirme qué es lo que realmente sientes por Reiji.... no crees?

- lo amo....

Aki se puso "contento" de escuchar esas palabras.... por primera vez luego desde aquel accidente, Youji admitía abiertamente sus sentimientos por Reiji.

- y se lo dijiste??

- sí

- sí?!?!?!- eso lo sorprendió aún más....

- entonces... qué esperas?

- nada... solo que no creo que sea prudente que interfiera... parece que él también lo ama....

- ese accidente sí que te afectó Youchan, si fueras el de siempre harías puré a Toruru

- si fuera el de siempre... pero no lo soy...- y con estas últimas palabras se puso de pie, haciendo tremendo ruido con la silla que cayó al suelo por el movimiento brusco producido, llamando de esa manera la atención de todos los jóvenes que se encontraban en el lugar... llamando la atención de Reichan.

- toma... gracias por el jugo- le dijo a Aki mientras arrojaba unas monedas sobre la mesa para luego darse media vuelta y salir del local.

- Youchan....- Aki lo vio alejarse... y Reiji también.

Toru notó el brillo en los ojos de Reichan y presionó más fuerte su mano.

- no me dejes

Reiji lo observó sorprendido.... no esperaba tales palabras por parte de Toruru.

- no sé como decirte, haría lo que tú me pidieras con tal de que me perdonaras- le insistió.

- cualquier cosa??.... entonces déjame en paz.... déjame que vaya tras él.....

- cualquier cosa menos esa....

- pero tú dijiste cualquier cosa... y eso es lo que deseo... por favor- le pidió con ojos suplicantes.

La sinceridad y los deseos puros que se reflejaban en la mirada de Reiji lograron hacer comprender a Toru que no había ni una mínima esperanza.... que ya había perdido a Reichan definitivamente... desde ya hace mucho tiempo.... tal vez... tal vez nunca lo amo como estaba amando en ese momento a Youji.

Lentamente, fue retirando su mano de sobre la mano de Reichan.... como símbolo de que lo dejaba libre.... lo dejaba libre para que fuera por tras de Youji.

- gracias Toruru.... gracias de verdad....- y con estas últimas palabras Reiji se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir detrás de Youchan pero al apoyar su pie.... sitió una molestia, fue en ese momento que recordó que estaba "lesionado".

Maldijo.

- quieres que te lleve a algún lado Reichan?- le preguntó Toru... con tono triste en su voz (n/a: Toru!!!! *.*)

- no, gracias.... creo que debo ir solo.... además... te harás daño

- ........

En eso una voz por detrás se ofreció a llevarlo.

- Aki!

- vamos a mi casa Reichan, mi madre no se encuentra.... 

Aki lo ayudó a caminar para llegar a su casa. Durante el "viaje" estuvieron en silencio, ninguno hablaba.... solo hasta que Reichan se animó a pronunciar palabra

- me quedo.....

- eh?!- Aki se sorprendió ante la noticia

- me voy a quedar.... decidí quedarme en Kanagawa

- de verdad?!?!?!?

- sí....

- es genial....

- supongamos

- ahora solo falta comunicárselo a Youchan

Pero ante eso no obtuvo respuesta.

Llegaron a la casa, allí Aki lo ayudó a subir las escaleras para de esa manera llegar a su habitación.

- mira, yo saldré por un momento... tú date un baño, cámbiate de ropa y espera aquí.

- ok, gracias

Aki salió como rayo, salió en busca de Youchan.

Quien por su lado había deambulado por las calles desde que salió de la cafetería. Había decidido ir a el departamento pero se sorprendió de que Hana no estuviera allí. No quería estar solo, por eso decidió caminar un rato más.....

- por fin te encuentro

- Aki?

- tonto.... te quiero pedir un favor ^^

- un favor? qué necesitas?

- no quisiera molestarte.... pero tengo que irme a la casa de mí tía urgentemente.... y necesitaría que fueras a quedarte en casa.... mamá me dijo que no la dejáramos sola porque está esperando un llamado importante, por eso puedes ir tú?! ^^

- a quedarme en tú casa?

- sí

- de acuerdo.

- gracias- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

- de nada, ahora ve....

- sí, adiós

Youji vio alejarse a su amigo, quien disimuló irse, y luego se retiró con destino a la casa de Aki.

Una vez en ella, se preparó algo de comer y luego se dispuso a subir a la habitación de su amigo de toda la vida pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con una persona durmiendo en la cama. 

- Reichan......- dijo casi en un susurro, cuidándose de no despertarlo mientras se acercaba para luego arrodillarse junto a la cama.

Lentamente se fue acercando al joven que yacía descansando en la cama.... se veía hermoso. Nunca imaginó que fuera tan hermoso........... se sorprendió a sí mismo acariciando los cabellos color azabaches de Reichan mientras lentamente se acercaba al rostro de este para fundir sus labios en un beso.... pero se descubrió a tiempo, pudo detener la acción... pero no por demasiado tiempo. Para esa instancia el aroma de Reiji lo embriagaba, al igual que la hermosura de este lo hipnotizaba.... y los deseos de probar esos labios delgados y tan apetecibles eran más fuertes.

Sus labios se fundieron en uno... sus labios se unieron para formar ese tan deseado beso.

Era como él lo había pensado, eran dulces... eran exquisitos...... por algo era que los deseaba.... pero algo le decía que ya conocía este sabor.... . 

Lentamente Reiji abrió sus ojo, no se movió... solo se dejó besar hasta que Youji se diera cuenta de que ya se encontraba despierto y consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

Youji se separó rápidamente del cuerpo de Reiji, se sorprendió de verle que estaba despierto....

- yo.... yo... yo....- era lo único que podía pronunciar a la vez que un color rojo teñía sus mejillas.... y todo su rostro.

- Youchan....- pronunciaba su nombre mientras intentaba ponerse de pie y acercarse lentamente a Youji, quien retrocedía y retrocedía hasta llegar contra la puerta- me tienes miedo?- le preguntó al ver la reacción.... Youchan se veía como una presa que estaba por ser cazada.... 

(n/a: esta situación se me hace familiar xD.... jajajajajaja... los hermanos Rukawa son los cazadores y los hermanitos Sakuragi las presas?? ... bueno, depende de la actitud de Youji ¬¬)

- yo??... nahhhhhhh....

- pues parece todo lo contrario- decía mientras que acercaba una de sus manos a Youji quien se asusta pero luego se da cuenta que la única intensión de esa mano era cerrar con llave la puerta para que de esa manera no pudiera escapar.... O.O

- OYE! dame esa llave!!!

- no quiero.......

- dámela!!!!!- Youji comenzó a discutir...

- no quiero....

- ¬¬ eres un infantil... lo sabías???

- bueno, pero tú estas enamorado de este infantil =P

Youji se sonrojó nuevamente

- pero si tanto la deseas.. quítamela- le indicaba mientras ponía detrás de sí sus manos y dentro de ellas la maldita llave.

- claro que lo haré!!!- con estas últimas palabras Youchan se se arrojó sobre Reiji y de esa manera comenzaron a forcejear.... cayeron al suelo, uno sobre el otro ... Youji sobre Reichan (n/a: ehhh! supongo que Can Hersey estará contenta de que todo regresó a la normalidad xD)

Forcejeos.... las respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse... los corazones latían cada vez más rápido... el contacto de la piel.... demasiado factores que tuvieron que ver en las acciones de los jóvenes a continuación.

Se quedaron inmóviles, Youji sobre Reichan.... se separó del cuerpo del joven que se encontraba debajo de él pero no demasiado... lo observaba a los ojos.... a esos ojos color esmeralda que lo enamoraron la primera vez.....

- tus ojos ya no reflejan esa tristeza como la primera vez que te vi........ esos ojos ya no derraman tantas lágrimas como antes....

Reiji se quedó inmóvil ante el comentario de Youji.... fue en ese momento que le vino a la mente el día que se conocieron. Un recuerdo que quedó grabado en su memoria y que Youchan estaba ¿recordando?

- .........

Lentamente Youji se dejó caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Reichan. Apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Reiji

- no quiero que te vayas.......

Reiji no contestó

- no quiero que me dejes.... yo te amo- lentamente comenzó a ascender por el cuello de Reiji con sus labios..... cada beso era un estremecimiento que sentía Reichan por dentro.

Nuevamente sus labios se fundieron mientras que las manos de Youji comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Reiji. 

Podía sentir esas manos recorrerle por debajo de la remera que lentamente estaba siéndole removida para dejar el camino libre.....

- Youchan....- lo llamaba Reiji pero parecía que Youji no lo escuchaba- Youji!- terminó empujándolo lejos de su cuerpo.

Youchan lo observó con clara sorpresa en su rostro, sorpresa y vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

- yo... yo...- estaba sentado en el suelo, confundido, mientras observaba a Reiji sentarse (también) y ponerse la remera que Youji le había quitado.- yo lo siento... no sé que me ocurrió- logró disculparse avergonzado.

- no te preocupes.....- le dijo para luego ponerse de pie, aunque le costó algo de trabajo.

Se quedaron en silencio.

********

Hana observó la hora en el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita de luz que estaba en el lado derecho de la cama del zorro. Ya era tarde, de seguro Youji se estaría preocupando porque no regresaba ni nada.... pero no tenía ganas de irse. Estaba junto a la persona que más amaba en la vida, se sentía tan bien.... no deseaba separarse nunca de él... pero por alguna razón se sentía triste. Debían hablar esto con los demás, al menos con sus amigos más cercanos... porque no le gustaba estar escondiendo esta relación, si fuera por él la estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos pero sabía que esto no sería vista con buenos ojos... aunque de seguro ya sospechaban algo, se habían convertido en buenos amigos de la noche a la mañana.... fue todo tan rápido y confuso que ni él mismo sabía como había ocurrido. Lo único de lo que si estaba seguro era de que lo amaba, y que ese sentmiento de confusión que sentía en algún momento había desaparecido por completo.... por fin lo había logrado, por fin era amado.... por fin se sentía feliz.

Lentamente comenzó a moverse de forma tal que intentaba dejar al zorro sin despertarlo pero sus intentos fueron inútiles ya que Ru se dio cuenta del mínimo movimiento que realizó Hana con intención de alejarse de su lado... 

- a dónde vas?- le preguntó con un tono adormilado mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente impidiéndole alejarse de él. 

- zorrito, debo irme a mi casa

- por qué?- le dijo mientras lo hacía regresar nuevamente a su lado y esta vez para evitar que se escapara, apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo.

- porque es tarde y de seguro Youchan debe estar preocupado.

- sabes, estuve pensando....

- a caso piensas en otras cosas??

- a qué te refieres?

- es que yo quiero ser lo único en lo que pienses ;_;

Rukawa levantó su rostro para observar a la cara a ese pelirrojo y arqueo una ceja, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Hanamichi fuera tan cariñoso ni que necesitaras tantas pruebas de amor.... 

- tú ocupas el 99,9% de mis pensamientos...- entonces depositó un suave beso en los labios de Hanamichi- pero igualmente mi 0,1% estuvo pensando en un tema importante- continuó al separarse de esos labios que tanto le gustaban

- en qué?

- por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo? - el zorro le preguntó 

- venir a vivir contigo????- a Hana esa proposición lo había sorprendido, no estaba preparado para algo como eso....- no lo sé... debería pensarlo

- no tienes que pensar demasiado, si me amas la respuesta es fácil 

- pero.....

- vamos.... no te cuesta nada ... 

- pero Youchan

- tranquilo, yo también pensé en eso- le dice mientras se sentaba en la cama para luego apoyar su espalda contra el espaldar de la cama y abrazar una almohada y comenzaba a comentarle su idea a su pelirrojo- yo pensé que ya que somos pareja.... podríamos vivir juntos, digo tendríamos más privacidad ... no sé si me doy a entender....- a lo que al concluir esa frase una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios.

- eh? más privacidad?... para qué?- le preguntó ingenuo Hana....

- sí, más privacidad... estaríamos nosotros dos solos y no nos interrumpiría nadie....

- para qué querés más privacidad.... no estamos bien?- le preguntaba ingenuo Hanamichi

- pero yo me refiero para que....- lentamente se acercó nuevamente a Hana y le susurró en el oído sus planes para cuando vivieran solos.... a lo que Hana no pudo evitar que el rojo subiera a sus mejillas

- ZORRO PERVERTIDO!!!!

A Kaede le hacía gracia verle ese tipo de reacciones.

- era chiste... no te asuste Hana

- ¬¬ no te creo, de seguro que esas son tus verdaderas intensiones.... de seguro quieres que estemos solos y entonces abusarás de este talentoso....

- ¬¬ te dje que era chiste [aunque mis intensiones no están muy alejadas....]

- no te creo _ eres un zorro pervertido!!!!

- bueno, bueno... tranquilo porque no te quejaste de nada .... y hasta te puedo decir que lo disfrutaste y todo 

- o/////////////O 

- estas sonrojado, eso quiere decir que es verdad.... - se acerca nuevamente a él para susurrarle al oído- y mucho- y para cuando finalizaó, le terminó mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja lo cual hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Hana de punta a punta.

- ........- el color rojo tiñó todo el rostro de Hana.

Hana se alejó un poco de Ru pero no le fue tan fácil como lo imagino.... cuando se dio cuenta entre forcejeo y forcejeo se encontraba bajo Rukawa (nuevamente)

- zorrito... déjame ir, sí? ^^UUUuuu

- te amo y... sobre todas las cosas... te deseo....

- O.O.... ves que sí eres un zorro pervertido ¬¬

Rukawa soltó a Hana.

- sí que sabes romper la atmósfera, eh?- le dijo en forma de reproche mientras se levantaba de la cama.- si tanto te quieres ir, ve..... pero no dejes todo tirado cuando te vayas....- entró al baño para darse una ducha.

- zorro..... 

Hana solo lo vio entrar, aunque solo lograba ver figuras, el cuarto se encontraba a oscuras. 

Al minuto se puso de pie él y se vistió.... dos minutos más tardes salió del departamento de Ru quien al escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrarse salió de donde se encontraba y solo suspiró. 

- tonto......

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Youji no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar... se sentía avergonzado, no podía ver a Reiji a los ojos pero por otro lado se sentía insatisfecho.... (n/a: Youji pervertido!!! _ casi que te me propasas con Reichan)

- Reiji.... yo... lo siento, no fue mi intensión....

- no te preocupes.... - le dijo Reichan mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar.

- a dónde vas?

- a mi casa...... (n/a: no!!!! REICHAN NO VAYAS, no seas inoportuno nuevamente ¬¬)

- voy con vos....- los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa de Aki, fue en ese momento que Youchan se dio cuenta de que su amigo había planeado todo.

Caminaron en silencio.

- te puedo preguntar a algo?

Reiji no le contestó pero el silencio le dio a entender a Youji que podía hacerlo.

- te amaba?

- eh?! o.o

- si yo te amaba?

- ....................

- sabes, estoy muy confundido.... mi cabeza me duele... hay imágenes que aparecen.... supongo que deben ser recuerdos.... y en todos ellos estás tú.... además Aki me dijo que yo te amaba....

- sí, lo hacías.... o por lo menos eso me decías

- ya veo..... por eso... [por eso debo sentir esto por tí nuevamente]

- .....

Siguieron caminando.

Reiji sentía una gran opresión en su corazón, deseaba con toda su alma a Youji pero.... no al Youji de ahora, deseaba que regresara el antiguo Youji... ese que iba de frente, que decía lo que sentía o pensaba, ese que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos.... 

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando los buenos momentos.... fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que Youji había quedado atrás. Lo buscó con la mirada.... hasta que lo entró. Allí estaba, detenido frente de.....

- jugamos un partido?- le preguntó, mientras que su rostro lucía una hermosa sonrisa... pero a la vez en sus ojos había algo que había sabido reconocer... ese brillo especial que es tan característico de él.

- no quiero... ahora no

- .........

Intentó seguir caminando pero sintió un mano tomarle fuertemente del brazo. 

- dije que quería jugar un partido contigo.....- su mirada había cambiado, su mirada... esa mirada le recordaba a esa mirada que tenía el primer día que se conocieron... esta situación le hacía recordar aquel momento.

- Youchan, me estás lastimando.....

- y vos sabes cuanto me estás lastimando a mí?

- .....- Reiji se quedó duro ante tal comentario, a caso.....

La mirada de Youji se suavizó, soltó a Reiji y se tomó su cabeza.

- lo siento, no fue mi intensión... es que..... no sé, no sé porque digo esas cosas... ni porque hago lo que hago.... discúlpame.

- no te preocupes.

Youji no soportaba el dolor, el dolor y las imágenes que aparecían en su memoria..... calló de rodillas al suelo. 

- Youchan, estás bien?- le preguntó Reichan mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

- duele..... duele..... me duele mucho. 

Lo único que logró hacer Reichan fue rodearlo con sus brazos, formando de esa manera un cálido y protector abrazo. Youji quedó entre esos brazos ..... escuchando únicamente el latido del corazón de Reichan... 

Lentamente Reiji se sintió ser recostado en el suelo, Youji se encontraba sobre su cuerpo, aprisionándolo y a escasos minutos de fundir sus labios nuevamente con los suyos. 

Esos labios...... reconocía esa forma de besar........

- Youji?!

- Reichan...... eres mío... - fue que escuchó que le dijo Youji en un pequeño momento que sus labios se separaron para tomar aire y fundirse nuevamente.... las manos de Youji comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Reiji ávidamente, habían logrado escabullirse entre la remera que vestía Reichan....

- Youji.... no..... - trataba de alejarlo pero no lo lograba, Youji lo abrazaba de tal manera que no podía alejarse de él. 

- pues..... yo sí quiero

- pero nos puede ver alguien- le respondió sumamente sonrojado por la situación en la que se encontraba

- a mí no me importa....

- a mí sí /////- le respondió para luego empujarlo nuevamente.

- ............- Youji se puso de pie.- Reichan........ te amo, y quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré... y que lo que acabas de ver con Toru no es lo que piensas.

- [lo que acabo de ver???]

- él me besó.....yo pensé que eras tú

- [ a caso piensa que lo de Toru acaba de pasar recién?!]

Pero en eso siente como los brazos de Youji lo rodean para formar un abrazo.

- Youchan......- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr....

Youji se sentó a un costado de Reiji y lo observó.

- por qué lloras Reichan?

- tonto... eres un grandísimo tonto....

- oye!!! cómo....- pero no puedo continuar ya que los labios de Reichan lo silenciaron.

- te amo Youchan... te amo

- yo también.... pero... creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado, verdad? ^^

- dijiste que no te importaba....

- pero para lo que tengo en mente creo que será más cómodo.

Reichan se sonrojo. Observó a Youji pero solo pudo ver su espalda esperándolo.

- qué haces?

- no puedes caminar, o sí?...- Reichan le respondió haciendo un movimiento negativo con su cabeza- entonces sube que te llevo...

- gracias

Youji caminaba mientras que Reiji era llevado en su espalda... regresaron a la casa de Aki y cuando Youji se dio cuenta, Reiji estaba dormido.

- Reichan... te amo, y nunca más nada ni nadie nos separará....- le dijo una vez que lo depositó sobre la cama... para luego acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo fuertemente.

- Youchan....- lo llamó Reiji

- dime....

- _te amo_

- _yo también_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Mientras, en otro lugar del parque... dos jóvenes se encontraron... sin tener intención de hacerlo.

Uno se estaba sentado en una hamaca, meciéndose en un ritmo casi hipnótico. Iba y venía, lentamente.... mientras su mirada estaba perdida en la nada... y una lágrima traicionera rodaba por su mejilla.

- lo amabas?

Escucha que una voz le pregunta mientras le acercaba un pañuelo

Aki levanta la mirada y para su sorpresa no se encuentra con otro más que Toru......

- sí, lo amaba ..... pero él no me amaba a mí.....

- ........ 

- pero por lo menos me di cuenta de ello.... y no molesté como tú lo hiciste

Toru hizo una mueca que no fue muy clara de interpretar.

- ok, si lo dices por mí..... tranquilo, ya los dejé en paz..... me di cuenta que Reichan no me ama

- por fin.......

Toru se sentó en la hamaca que se encontraba al lado de Aki.

- te llamas Aki, verdad?

- sí....

- bueno, Aki parece que esta noche estaremos solos....- le dijo mientras le brindó una hermosa sonrisa

- eso parece.......

*****************

- tonto...... - Rukawa daba vueltas y más vueltas en su cama....se sentía fría y vacía. Por más que había sido la primera vez que se acostaba con Hanamichi... ya lo extrañaba... y no podía creer que se había ido. Por alguna razón sentía como algo de él le faltaba, se sentía vacío..... pero fue en ese momento que escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse.... fue en ese momento que sintió unos pasos acercarse a donde él se encontraba..... fue en ese momento que lo sintió nuevamente cerca de él.....

- zorro.... estás dormido?

Se quedó inmóvil.

- vaya.....- dijo Hana mientras acariciaba lentamente los cabellos color azabache de ese zorro- te ves tan hermoso cuando duermes... - y con estas palabras deposito un suave beso sobre los labios de Ru y antes de salir de la habitación- te amo...... zorrito, que descanses.

Se disponía a retirarse pero sintió algo hacerlo caer en la cama (nuevamente).

- yo también te amo..... y no quiero que te vayas lejos de mí nunca más

- pero.... si solo me fui a comprar comida ¬¬

- eh?? fuiste a comprar comida?!?!?!...

- sí... zorro tonto, no tienes nada en tú heladera.... de seguro el que se encarga de eso es Reichan...- le decía en forma de regaño

- yo pensé... yo pensé.... pensé que te habías ido- dijo casi en un susurro... que Hana logró escuchar claramente

- creías que te había dejado?!- le preguntó asombrado a lo que pudo notar un color rojo en las mejillas de Ru

- no te alejes nunca de mí... no te vayas.... yo te amo demasiado... tonto

- no me digas tonto....- le decía Hana mientras se acomodaba mejor junto a Ru

- eres un tonto....... pero yo soy más tonto que tú

- o.O

- porque fui lo suficientemente tonto como para enamorarme completamente de tí.......

********************************* The end ;_; ******************************

****

Nota Autora: muy bien, este fue el último capítulo de mi primer fic Yaoi *reiko llora de emoción* 

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ y que me den su opinión al respecto. Como verán fue largo u.ú pero bueno, espero que no se hayan aburrido de tanto leer. Muchas gracias Devil, Mako, Hikaru Itsuko, Reiko Noriko, Katemi, Sayurichan, Ai Amano, Camila, María. Azereth, Can Hersey y a todas las que lo leen, si me olvido de alguien perdón!!! Es que deben saber que Reiko no tiene muy buena memoria ^^Uuuu

Solo me queda decirles que me alegra de haberlas conocido ( a la mayoría) porque se podría decir que ya somos amigas *snif snif*. Un placer en conocerlas y nos leemos en algun otro fic =P

Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen pero Reichan, Youji, Aki y Toruru afortunadamente sí porque salieron de mi cabecita soñadora *_*... y la canción de las que les habló es de Avril Lavigne ^^UUUuuuu y la pueden encontrar en el cd, es la n°13 (ta buena pero no es que sea fanática ¬¬UUuuu) ahora cada vez que la escucho me hace acordar a mí fic y me salta un lagrimón ;_;... estoy pensando en alguna canción de Evanescense para un futuro fic *_*. 

** Reiko Shiro ** 


End file.
